Folhas ao vento
by Mique Angel
Summary: Por causa de um erro, ele perdeu alguém que lhe era importante, mas por um milagre ele poderá recuperar. Mas será que ele fará certo dessa vez? Já que um amor não cuidado são como folhas ao vento... SasuxNaruFem
1. A volta

**Oi!**

**essa é minha primeira fic SasuNaru...**

**então não esperam grandes coisa xD**

**bem... espero que gostem...**

* * *

**1 - A volta.**

* * *

Uma mulher alta de vestes negras e com um capuz cobrindo seu rosto adentra aos portões da grande e poderosa vila shinobi do país do Fogo, Konoha é seu nome, a vila de grandes ninjas e de grandes heróis.

O caminhar da mulher era suave e sensual, o que ocasiona alguns olhares das pessoas ao redor. Mas ela os ignorava, como sempre os ignorou. Se bem que esses olhares curiosos, luxuriosos (por parte dos homens que passavam) e até de certo modo invejosos (por parte das mulheres que os acompanhavam) não lhe afetavam e não lhe eram incômodos como os olhares que recebia quando vivia uma outra vida, num outro tempo tão distante e tão dolorido.

Ela riu silenciosamente.

_"Ah, se eles soubesse pra quem olham..."_ – Ela pensou divertida enquanto se dirigia ao centro da vila.

Uma bela noite se mostrava aos habitantes. As estrelas brilhavam com uma intensidade que não era freqüentemente vista.

Será que ela podia pensar que os céus lhe davam uma belíssima saudação por finalmente regressar ao lar?

Não... Ela não podia se dar a esse luxo. Não era porque ela agora era uma outra pessoa que mudava quem ela foi e o que ela continua sendo por dentro.

De repente alguém se postou em seu caminho e vestia as roupas do esquadrão ANBU.

A principio, a mulher congelou ao pensar em quem aquela pessoa parada a sua frente lhe lembrava.

Um homem alto, de pele pálida, e semblante vazio.

_"Sasuke..."_ - Sua mente ecoou o nome, como uma jura de uma promessa esquecida nas paredes da memória.

Aquele não era Sasuke. Na verdade, o Uchiha jamais pensaria em vir até aqui vê-la. Para o jovem Uchiha, sua vida havia se encerrado há anos atrás. Se quisesse vê-la, ele iria ao cemitério olhar para sua lápide. Não estaria a sua frente.

Um suspiro se esvaiu por seus formosos lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o homem a sua frente retirou sua mascara e se aproximou.

- Você demorou... – O homem disse com a voz apática e um sorriso falso nos lábios

- Sim... – Ela respondeu – Mas se você se esquece, esse corpo não era o que eu costumava usar... É difícil fazer agora o que eu fazia antes...

- Sim, é verdade... – O homem fez uma expressão pensativa.

A mulher riu.

- Vamos... Temos mais o que fazer, Sai – Ela disse voltando a andar em direção a Torre Hokage, no centro da vila – Se acontecer o que estou prevendo, amanhã será um dia bem agitado... – Ela reprimiu uma risada.

- Não é todo o dia que os mortos voltam à vida, não é? – O ANBU disse, ao começar a segui-la.

- Sim... – O riso da mulher morreu – E eu acho que não deveriam voltar mesmo...

Sai se calou e ambos caminharam em silencio até a Torre.

Ao chegar na porta do escritório da hokage, uma brisa forte passou pelo casal parado em frente ao prédio, levantando varia folhas que estavam jogadas pelo chão.

A brisa forte também o tirou o capuz da mulher revelando seu belo e gracioso rosto e liberando suas longas madeixas loiras que flutuavam pelo ar levantadas pelo vento, que, até banhados pela luz da lua, brilhavam como raios de sol que escaparam do controle e do domínio do poderoso astro rei. Seus olhos se fecharam pela ferocidade da breve brisa, que ao passar, deixaram que ela revelasse as duas belas safiras que ela tinha no olhar.

- Vamos... – Ela sussurrou, ao entra no prédio

- Sim, Naruto... – Sai disse ao entrar, logo depois dela.

...

Um maravilhoso dia nasceu, o Sol brilhava de maneira bela, e de certa maneira, aqueceria seu coração se esse não fosse "_o dia"_.

_"Ele gostaria de um dia assim..."_ – O homem pensou ao se levantar da cama.

Mais uma noite mal-dormida, mas já era de se esperar. Sempre nessa época essas coisas costumavam a acontece. Era como se já não fosse o suficiente sofrer todos dos dias depois daquilo. Quando se aproximava essa data, todas as células de seu corpo se inquietavam. Nada lhe agradava. A sua vida, que normalmente já lhe era vazia e cinza, nesses dias, lhe era dolorosa e cheia de trevas. Ele sentia vontade de se enterrar no mesmo buraco que ele descansava.

O homem se encaminhou ao banheiro para tomar um bom e demorado banho.

Seu coração estava inquieto. Teria que se obrigar a ir aquele lugar novamente. Sua companheira, literalmente, o arrancava de casa para que o acompanhasse todos esses malditos cinco anos. E ele receava que seriam assim por todos os outros anos que ainda seguisse vivendo.

_"Por deus, ela já era uma mulher!"_ – Ele pensou exasperado dando um soco no azulejo do Box enquanto a água quente corria por seu corpo - "_Será que ela não poderia ir sozinha?"_

Para que diabos eles iam até lá? Não havia nada dele lá a não ser um corpo. Uma casca. Uma lembrança querida embalada e guardada em um caixão. Um nome gravado numa lápide.

Nada dele ficou ali. Nenhum sorriso. Nenhuma brincadeira. Nenhuma bobagem. Nenhum de seus escandalosos e animados "bom-dia". Nenhuma das suas trapalhadas. Nenhum traço do seu animo e alegria. Nenhum flash de pureza que brilhava em seu olhar inocente. Nada disso estava lá.

_"ELE não está mais lá_."

Suspirou pesadamente ao sair do banho e enrolar uma toalha ao redor da cintura.

O homem caminhou até seu quarto a fim de se vestir. Olhou para um pequeno relógio que ficava ao lado de sua cama. Eram 6:30 da manhã.

Ele sabia que a companheira bateria na sua porta precisamente às 7 horas, como fazia há cinco anos.

Ele teria apenas meia hora para se alimentar antes que ela entrasse pela porta falando aos berros que ele a seguisse ao cemitério.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez, ao começar a se vestir.

Isso era tudo tão cansativo para ele.

De repente, uma batida foi ouvida na porta.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao fitar novamente o relógio. Agora era 6:40, ainda faltavam 20 minutos para que ela chegasse.

_"Será que ela resolveu vir mais cedo esse ano?"_ – Ele pensou ao colocar a blusa e segui para a porta.

Uma nova batida, só que dessa vez com mais força.

- Já estou indo... – Resmungou perante a impaciência do ser que batia na sua porta.

Ele não ia esperar por uma terceira batida irritante. O homem abriu aporta num rompante e sua expressão era de alguém que mataria o sujeito que lhe incomodava de maneira tão persistente.

Mas não havia ninguém lá. O homem bagunçou o próprio cabelo de maneira impaciente.

_"Malditos moleques..."_ – Ele começou a dizer no mesmo instante que fechava a porta de sua casa.

Mas não a fechou.

No instante que a maçaneta ia de encontro ao batente da porta, uma brisa estranha invadiu o apartamento. Aquele não era um vento normal. Era frio de mais. Doloroso de mais. Algo irreal. A violenta brisa percorreu todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o cair ao chão de joelhos.

Ainda com a mão segurando a maçaneta, ele forçou-se a fechar a porta. Ninguém o veria daquele jeito. Seu orgulho não permitiria tal vergonha.

Mas a porta parecia não querer fechar. Ou será que era sua força que tinha se esvaído quando aquele vento frio tocou sua pele?

Ainda com muito esforço, ele conseguiu fechar a maldita porta. No momento que ela se fechou seu corpo cedeu de encontro à parede próxima a porta. Uma repentina sensação de fraqueza dominou todo seu corpo e ele fechou os olhos. Porém, uma imagem dolorosa invadiu seus pensamentos.

Ele lembrou-se que só havia se sentido assim uma única vez.

Naquele dia essa mesma fraqueza se abateu sobre seu corpo, lhe prostrando ao chão. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras que todas as noites lhe roubavam o sono há cinco anos. Sim, foi naquele dia em que sua vida evoluiu de um purgatório para o verdadeiro inferno.

- No dia em que você me deixou... No dia em que você morreu... – O homem sussurrou por os lábios imóveis e com uma expressão cheia de dor.

Uma pequena lágrima correu por seu rosto ao reviver a lembrança daquele dia em suas memórias.

Por alguns instantes o homem deixou que a onda de tristeza que invadiu seu corpo lhe dominar.

Se o dia passasse e ele não notasse, lhe seria de grande agrado. Há anos não se sentia vazio daquele jeito. Era sufocante a sensação de vazio que domou o impetuoso homem que agora mais parecia com uma criança assustada encolhida de medo.

Uma nova batida na porta.

- Vá embora... – Ele disse com a voz trêmula, mas sem deixar que a indiferença habitual desaparecesse de suas palavras ao se levantar do chão e começar a caminhar lentamente para o seu quarto. Que esse dia passasse. Ele não queria mais sair para esse maldito dia.

- _Sasuke-kun...?_ – A voz do outro lado da porta parecia ter dúvida se ele era mesmo quem respondera.

- Vá embora! – Ele voltou a dizer já com a voz composta ao caminhar pelo corredor.

A porta se abriu e a pessoa entrou, mas ele não olhou para ver quem era.

Não lhe interessava.

Só queria ser deixado em paz.

Ele entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta antes de deixar seu corpo tombar na cama e permitir que a fraqueza lhe dominasse novamente. Só queria se entregar aos braços de morfeus e poder sonhar com o azul.

O azul que tanto acalmava o seu ser tão perturbado.

...

- Hmmm... – A mulher murmurou ao passar pela porta depois de ter sido mandada embora duas vezes pelo companheiro.

Essa época eram mesmo difícil para eles dois. Foi nesse dia que há cinco anos o ser que brilhava com o sol deixou de respirar. Com sua partida, a mulher sentia como se todo o calor que havia na sua vida tivesse ido com ele. Para ela agora a vida era fria e vazia. Tinha seu esposo e família, e sem dúvida nenhuma os amava. Mas sempre algo lhe faltava.

O sorriso dele era uma das coisas que mais sentia falta. Mesmo nunca tendo dito a ele, ela reconheceria aquele sorriso em qualquer lugar, pois ele era o único que conseguia abrilhantar tudo ao redor apenas sorrindo.

Ela soltou um suspiro pesado ao fecha à porta e ouvi logo em seguida a porta do quarto do dono da casa ser fechada e trancada de forma audível.

_"Só você conseguia lidar com ele nessas situações, não é?"_ - Ela pensou ao se encaminhar até a porta do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios formavam um sorriso doloroso.

- Sasuke-kun... – Ela chamou ao dar uma batida leve na porta, mas não obteve resposta.

_"Será que ele nunca irá se recuperar?"_ – Ela pensou por um segundo antes dela mesmo desfazer esse pensamento. Nunca nenhum dos dois iria se recuperar. A falta dele não era simplesmente de uma ausência de alguém que morreu. Ele era como a luz que abrilhantava a vida deles. Sem ele, e ela tinha total certeza disso, os dois foram engolidos pelo vazio. Mas ela conseguiu se recuperar. Ela casou-se e teve um filho. Arranjou uma vida. Mas e Sasuke? Ele, antes, já não tinha nada. Perdeu sua família,seu irmão e Naruto. Tudo o que ele aprendera na vida fora a perder. Nem mesmo as irritantes e constantes visitas dela o faziam melhorar.

A mulher puxou um chaveiro do bolso e sorriu saudosamente ao olhá-lo. Esse era o chaveiro que Naruto lhe dera uns dias antes de morrer. Era igual ao que ele tinha. Um pequeno cachorro ninja. Ele também dera uma a Sasuke, mas ela não sabia onde o Uchiha o havia guardado.

O som suave das chaves se tocando a tirou de seus pensamentos. Sasuke a perdoara por ter feito cópias das chaves da casa dele, mas foi uma necessidade na época da morte de Naruto. Ele tinha o costume de passar dias trancado dentro de casa sem nem mesmo comer. Foram tempos muito difíceis.

Ela colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta devagar. A mulher viu o companheiro deitado na cama e de olhos fechado. Ao se aproximar dele ela notou que uma pequena e solitária lagrima traçara seu caminho por seu belo rosto.

Ela se sentou suavemente na cama e puxou o corpo do homem para si, colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo de forma carinhosa e começou a acariciar seus cabelos de modo gentil.

- Sakura...? – Sasuke murmurou, recobrando a consciência.

- Shiiiu... – Ela murmurou em resposta continuando as caricias nos cabelos dele.

Eles se olharam por um longo tempo, porém, ele não fez menção em sair do colo dela e ela sorria para ele de modo gentil.

Eles eram amigos agora. Nada de sentimentos apaixonados, da parte dela, ou indiferença, da parte dele. A morte do companheiro os uniu. Somente a presença um do outro guardava viva a presença de Naruto para eles. E eles precisavam dessa presença.

Depois de vários minutos de um silêncio agradável, Sasuke se levantou do colo da amiga e se sentou ao lado dela e ambos olhavam para o branco neutro da parede.

- Já faz cinco anos... – Sakura suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Sim... – Ele respondeu fitando o teto.

Sem mais uma palavra, os dois se puseram a sair do quarto e se dirigir à saída da casa. Eles tinham um encontro com o passado.

**deixem uma review e faça uma autora feliz!**

**bjus!**

**até o proximo capítulo.**

**=3**


	2. Saudades do Azul do teu olhar

"_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma louca com criatividade excessiva e muito tempo vago pra escrever isso. xDD"**_

**Oi, gente!**

**Tudo bom com vocês?**

**To de volta com mais um capitulo**

**Espero que gostem!**

**...**

* * *

**2 – Saudades do Azul do teu olhar.**

* * *

**...**

Sasuke e Sakura caminharam em silêncio até a floricultura da família Yamanaka.

- Bom dia! Sejam bem-vindos! – A loira atrás do balcão os saudou ainda sem olhá-los, pois arrumava alguns vasos de flores.

- Bom dia, Ino. – Sakura respondeu sem expressão, fazendo a loira olhá-los.

Ino não precisou de muito para saber do que se tratava. Só havia uma ocasião que levava dois juntos até ali. Ela sorriu para os dois, mas seu sorriso era triste e saudoso.

- Quais flores vocês vão querer esse ano? – Ela perguntou saindo de trás do balcão e indo até eles.

- As mesmas que compramos todos os anos... – Respondeu Sasuke serenamente.

- Ok... – Ela caminhou até um jarro de Gérberas e pega algumas flores.

_As Gérberas transmitem alegria como nenhuma outra flor. A sua qualidade e capacidade de iluminação são únicas. _– A loira pensou consigo mesma, ao arrumar o arranjo de flores delicadamente – _assim como você... _– Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios sem que ela notasse – _Naruto..._

Ino terminou de aprontar o buquê e o entregou Sasuke. E virou-se para Sakura e balançou a cabeça quando a Haruno começou a tirar algumas notas do bolso.

- É por conta da casa... – Ela sorriu

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Todo ano você faz isso, Ino... – Ele disse entre os dentes.

- Ele era meu amigo também... – Ino respondeu fazendo uma expressão de lamento. – Não seria certo, para mim, cobrar por isso de vocês...

Ela vira-se e volta para trás do balcão.

- Voltem sempre! – Ela diz virando-se para eles e lhes dando um sorriso carinhoso.

O par apenas a olhou. Sakura sorriu em resposta e Sasuke apenas a olhou, voltando à expressão neutra de sempre em seu rosto. Em seguida os dois saíram da loja voltando a andar pelas ruas de Konoha.

...

- Ah, vamos... – Uma voz feminina se fez presente no corredor escuro – o que é isso!

- Já disse que não! – Uma voz masculina falava de maneira decidida e monótona enquanto era seguida pela mulher.

- Mas só uma! O que custa? – A mulher tinha a voz chorosa

- Temos um horário para cumprir... – Ele continuava a dizer calmamente – E quando você começa, não pára... Começa uma e depois vem outra e outra e outra... E não temos tempo para isso agora.

- Juro que não vai ser assim... – Agora a voz da mulher era manhosa – Só uma tigelinha de lámen... Faz tanto tempo que eu não como o lámen do Ichiraku... Por favor, Sai...

- Hmm... - O homem pareceu pensar por um instante – Faremos assim... – Ele disse – Depois que fizermos isso, levo você até lá, ok?

- Sim! - Ela respondeu alegremente

- Me espere aqui... – Sai disse ao parar na frente de uma porta e começar a abri-la.

- Tudo bem.

O homem entrou na sala, deixando a companheira lhe esperando do lado de fora.

- Estávamos lhe esperando, Sai – Disse uma mulher loira sentada atrás de uma grande mesa.

O rapaz fez uma breve reverencia.

- Desculpe-me pela demora, Hokage-sama... – Ele começou

- Não se preocupe com isso... – Ela o interrompeu, com urgência – Onde ela está?

- Está esperando lá fora... – Ele olhou para a porta.

A mulher se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta, sendo seguida por Sai.

- Tsunade... – Chamou o outro ocupante da sala, que se mantinha em silêncio até o momento, encostado na janela.

- O que foi, Jiraiya? – Ela o olhou.

- O que você pretende fazer? – Ele tinha o rosto sério.

- Como assim? – Ela o olhou, sem compreender.

- As pessoas acham que Naruto está morto... – Ele disse se aproximando da mulher e do rapaz que também havia parado – Ele... Ou melhor, ela viveu em paz por causa disso. Se você revelar que Naruto não morreu, pode acabar trazendo de volta o tipo de pessoas com o que lidávamos quando a Akatsuki existia.

A mulher mordeu a pele do dedo, nervosamente. Ela sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas a saudade que sentia superava qualquer medo do que poderia acontecer por essa decisão. Ela confiava que tudo daria certo.

- Eu sei disso... – Ela falou depois de um tempo – Mas é mais seguro para ela ficar em Konoha... Mesmo que surjam outros como a Akatsuki, nós lidaremos com isso.

O homem balançou a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso.

- Sim, tem razão. – Ele se encaminho até a porta – Sabe de uma coisa? – Ele disse parando de repente

- O que é? – Ela perguntou

- Acho que somos má influencia para esse moleque... – Ele riu alto.

Ela o acompanhou no riso quando a porta se abriu e viram a loira mais nova parada na porta olhando-os lhes dedicando um belo sorriso.

- Bem vinda de volta, Naruto! – Os dois a saldaram com carinho no momento em que a menina se lançou nos braços dos dois.

- É muito bom estar de volta... – Ela murmurou ao abraçar os dois mais velhos.

...

Depois de alguns minutos de silencio e passos lentos, o Uchiha e a Haruno encontraram outros de seus antigos companheiros na entrada do cemitério.

- Bom dia... – Saudou secamente o Uchiha, aos que saiam do local.

- Bom dia... – Respondeu o gênio Hyuuga no mesmo tom ao par recém-chegado.

Ambos sabiam que não havia outro ponto em comum entre si a não ser o dono da lápide a alguns metros mais adentro do cemitério. Eles não se suportavam e isso não era novidade para ninguém. Mas não eram inimigos. Apenas não se gostavam.

- B-bom dia, Sasuke-kun... Sakura-san... – Saudou timidamente a herdeira dos Hyuuga que estava uns passos atrás do primo.

- Bom dia, Hinata... – Sakura disse gentilmente – Bom dia, Neji...

O clima ficou tenso com o Hyuuga e o Uchiha se encarando.

_"Não faz bem algum brigar com ele hoje..." _– Os dois pesaram ao mesmo tempo em que desviaram os olhares e suspiraram.

- Bom dia, Hinata... – Respondeu Sasuke com a voz mais tranqüila.

- Bom dia, Sakura... – Respondeu Neji cordialmente.

As duas respiraram aliviadas. Sasuke e Neji já tiveram uma briga séria anos atrás e não foi algo meramente passageiro. Neji culpava a Sasuke pela morte de Naruto. Se não fosse pelas atitudes e ações do Uchiha, o Uzumaki não teria se forçado e se exposto tanto a ponto de perder a vida na tentativa de trazer Sasuke de volta para a vila.

- Nós viemos fazer uma visita a ele... – Disse Neji olhando para Sakura.

Uma brisa suave passou pelos quatro, os fazendo olhar para o céu ao mesmo instante. O dia estava lindo, sem nuvens e o céu estava num azul tranqüilo.

- Ele gostaria que viéssemos visitá-lo hoje... – Sasuke disse num murmúrio olhando para o céu.

- Sim... – Hinata respondeu com um lindo sorriso, mas com os olhos marejados também ainda olhando o céu – Naruto-kun era o tipo de pessoa que iluminava e aquecia tudo a sua volta...

- E talvez seja por isso que sentimos tanta falta dele... – Disse Sakura com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados, também ainda olhando o céu – Ele era único... – Ela abaixou o olhar para o chão e as lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

Sasuke a puxou para um abraço de conforto.

- Eu... O queria... De volta... – Ela soluçava de encontro ao peito do Uchiha que afagava seus cabelos – Deus me perdoe... Mas eu o quero de volta...

- Todos nós o queremos de volta, Sakura... – Respondeu Sasuke num sussurro, enquanto a consolava.

Agora, era Neji que consolava Hinata, que também chorava.

...

- Konoha não mudou muito não é? – Perguntou a loira mais jovem distraidamente debruçada sobre a janela – Está exatamente como me lembro...

- Houve pequenas mudanças, Naruto... – A loira mais velha disse de maneira tranquila – Você é que ainda não teve a chance de vê-las...

Bem, era mesmo verdade. Ela ainda não tivera a chance de ver o que realmente mudara em seu antigo lar. Mas ela não queria realmente ver essas mudanças. Pra ser mais realista, a jovem queria estar enfurnada num buraco nesse momento.

_"Uzumaki Naruto nunca foi um covarde quando homem... E não começaria a ser agora quando é uma mulher..."_ – Ela Pensou ralhando consigo mesmo. Mas ela não podia negar que tinha medo. Muito medo. Medo do que aconteceria quando os outros descobrissem.

Por cinco anos, ela passou pelo inferno diversas vezes para estar como está agora. Não foi fácil e tinha que admitir que por diversas vezes tirava força das lembranças para poder suportar. Seu corpo teve que ser totalmente mudado. Criado do zero. Mas ela agüentou. Deixou de ser _"O Uzumaki Naruto"_ para ser_ "A Uzumaki Naruto"._

A jovem balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos.

Não queria lembrar disso agora. Ainda era doloroso de mais lembrar, quando tudo o que se mais quer é esquecer.

Foi só quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro que ela notou Sai parado atrás de si.

- Vamos... – Ele disse em seu tom de voz costumeiro e lhe dando um dos seus raros sorrisos verdadeiros.

- Aonde? – Naruto pergunta confusamente.

- Lhe fiz uma promessa, se lembra? – Ele disse ao puxá-la pela mão, delicadamente, em direção à porta – Vou levá-la ao Ichiraku...

O rosto da jovem se iluminou com a lembrança do detalhe bobo.

- Vamos! – Ela não mais se deixava levar, e sim o acompanhava.

...

Após se despedirem do casal Hyuuga, Sasuke e Sakura finalmente entraram no cemitério.

- Você está bem? – Sasuke perguntou depois de alguns minutos de caminhada silenciosa.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun... – Ela respondeu tentando sorrir para o homem ao seu lado.

O homem suspirou.

- O que houve? – Ela perguntou, confusa.

- Eu estava me lembrando agora do que nós havíamos combinado algo no dia do velório do Naruto... – Ele a olhou com desaprovação – Bem, você me forçou a prometer isso, mas você entendeu...

- Sim, é verdade.– Ela murmurou ao se lembrar.

_"Aquele era um dia totalmente diferente desse, mas o local era o mesmo..."_

**..::Flash-back on::..**

O céu estava escuro. As trevas haviam domado o belo céu azul. Logo choveria.

O velório havia acabado há uma hora e apenas os dois ainda estavam lá. Eles se encaravam de modo distinto. Ele, com indiferença. Ela, com ódio.

- ME PROMETA! – A mulher gritava de maneira desesperada agarrando os ombros do homem a sua frente.

- Não vou lhe prometer nada, Sakura... – A voz do homem estava morta. Ele fitava o nada e em momento algum olhava para a sepultura a sua frente.

A mulher não agüentou mais e o socou com toda fúria que ela sentia. Ela poria um fim nisso de uma vez por toda. Mas antes ela precisava feri-lo, mas ela sabia que isso ia feri-la também. Mas não importava. Ela precisava acordá-lo. Sasuke precisava acordar e reagir, antes que as trevas tomassem seu coração novamente.

Sakura o amava. Não mais com antes, uma paixão. Agora era o amor certo. O amor fraterno. Sasuke era para ela como um irmão. Assim como Naruto também lhe era como um irmão. E agora, ela sabia bem a dor de se perder um irmão. A sepultura a sua frente gritava diretamente para sua alma. Ela finamente conhecia a dor de perder um pedaço de seu coração. Se bem que ela preferia nunca conhecer isso. Daria o que fosse por apagar isso do seu peito. Doía de mais. Por isso ela não podia permitir que Sasuke acabasse assim. Ela não agüentaria viver com essa dor duplicada, se uma já quase impossibilitava de respirar.

Ela sabia que o relacionamento de Sasuke e Naruto nunca foi meramente fraternal, mas ambos pareciam não se dar conta disso. Eles eram como duas metades de um único ser. Eles se completavam.

Pensando bem, talvez fosse isso que tivesse afastado a paixão do seu coração. Ela sabia que nunca iria completar Sasuke da mesma maneira como Naruto fazia. Por isso ela podia entender cada grama de dor nos olhos do homem a sua frente. Cada lágrima não derramada presa em seu olhar.

- Você não entende... – Ela murmurou ao homem que se levantava.

- Não entendendo? – Sasuke a olhou com desprezo – Ele morreu... Pronto, acabou! É só.

- Não ouse continuar... – Sakura ameaçou, com a voz tomada pela raiva.

- Mas é verdade... – Ele desviou seu olhar para a tabuleta de pedra pela primeira vez desde que chegaram e sua expressão finamente se tornou dolorosa – Ele se foi... – Ele parecia começar a engasgar com as palavras – Ele... Nos deixou...

A mulher deixou seus joelhos cederem ao ouvi-lo. Ela caiu e fitou o chão para ocultar as lágrimas de seu companheiro.

- Não... – Ela murmurou depois de alguns instantes em silêncio – Ele não nos deixou...

- Como? – Ele a olhou com raiva.

- O que você vê quando olha para mim? – Ela levantou seu rosto para encarar o homem de pé a sua frente com uma expressão obstinada .

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ele rosnou para ela. Sasuke já estava sem paciência para os joguinhos idiotas de Sakura.

- Sabe o que eu vejo quando olho pra você, Sasuke-kun? – Ela se levantou e o encarou com raiva novamente – Eu vejo o meu passado... Minhas lembranças... Eu nos vejo naquela droga ponte todos os dias, enquanto esperávamos por horas o Kakashi-sensei, que sempre se atrasava... Eu o vejo brigando com ele por motivos idiotas... – Ela gritava com fúria apontando para a lápide – Eu vejo a minha época feliz... Onde não havia Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Selos Amaldiçoados, Bujuus e nenhuma dessas desgraças que assolaram a nossa vida e levaram o Naruto de nós!

Sasuke se calou, atônito pelas coisas que ouviu.

- Como você pode dizer que _"é só isso"_? – As lágrimas traçavam um caminho doloroso pelos belos olhos cor de esmeralda. – Você sabe tão bem como eu que ele nunca foi _"só isso"..._

Sakura se abraçava, tentando se manter inteira. A dor lhe roubara o ar e a impossibilitava de continuar.

Sasuke olhava para a mulher a sua frente com carinho, apesar dessa não poder ver isso . Ele também via nela essas coisas. A presença um do outro era a única coisa que manteria Naruto mais real para eles a partir de agora. Enquanto eles tivessem um ao outro, Naruto não seria apenas uma lembrança. Uma saudade de um tempo que se passou. Uma página de um bom livro que se virou para dar seqüência à história.

Não... Os sorrisos, as brincadeiras e as idiotices... Tudo ainda seria real enquanto eles estivessem juntos. Ele não os deixaria por completo.

- Eu prometo... – Ele sussurrou, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Sakura parou de chorar instantaneamente para fitar com surpresa o homem a sua frente. Sasuke sorria para ela. Ela nunca o vira sorrir assim. Tinha dor em seus lábios, mas havia algo mais... Conforto, talvez?

Sakura parou de tentar entender. Sasuke não era uma pessoa a ser entendida. Mas foi com uma expressão amável que ela estendeu os braços para ele e o abraçou. Sasuke a encarava, pasmado pela atitude, mas pela primeira vez não a afastou.

- Enquanto isso não se desfizer... – Ela disse se referindo ao vinculo de amizade deles, Sasuke sabia – Ele ainda estará aqui conosco...

- Eu sei... – O Uchiha murmurou ao envolvê-la com seus braços e retribuir o abraço – Eu sei...

**..::Flash-back off::..**

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela e Sasuke pararam em frente ao túmulo. Ela se ajoelhou e tocou timidamente a lápide.

- Oi, Naruto... – Sua voz era suave e cheia de carinho – Viemos pra te ver...

Sasuke se abaixou ao lado da mulher e encarava o tumulo em silêncio enquanto passava suavemente o dedo por cima das marcas feitas na pedra que compunham o nome de Naruto.

- Oi, dobe... – Ele murmurou com um sorriso torto, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

_"Quem disse que o tempo cura as marcas das feridas da alma não sabia bem mensurar o tamanho dessa dor."_ – Ele pensou – "_Porque a minha dor não diminuiu um só segundo em todos esses anos."_

Uma brisa suave passou pelo local como se para confirmar o pensamento do jovem homem.

**...**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Oi, **_**vrriacho**_**. Obrigada por ler... ^^ bem... sim, é verdade o Naruto virou uma mulher, mas não posso contar agora o pq disso... eu contarei isso nos próximos capítulos... você queria mais? Ai está então... espero que continue acompanhando... bjus!**

**Oi,**_**Lady Yuraa**_**. Obrigada por ler... ^^ ta ai atualização bem rapidinho! Ansiedade é triste... e não quero você ansiosa... xD bem... espero que goste do capítulo e continue acompanhando... bjus!**

**Oi, **_**Grazi-chan**_**. Obrigada por ler... ^^ que bom que minha história te agradou, fico feliz em saber disso ^^. Desculpe pelos erros de português... meu Word deveria corrigir isso, mas ele ta com um problema e eu devo ter deixado escapar algum erro de português... vou tentar melhorar isso... espero que goste desse capitulo e continue acompanhando... bjus!**

**...**

**bem... queria agradecer também a **_**x Rei-chan**_** por add a fic^^**

**deixem uma review e faça uma autora feliz!**

**até o próximo cap **

**bjus!**


	3. A dor da perda daqueles que amamos

"_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma louca com criatividade excessiva e muito tempo vago pra escrever isso. xD"**_

**Hello, meu povo!**

**Como vocês estão? **

**Espero que estejam todos muito bem... ^_^**

**estou de volta com mais um capítulo**

**espero que gostem!**

**boa leitura!**

* * *

**3º capitulo – A dor da perda daqueles que amamos.**

* * *

**...**

A mulher quase se não agüentava de tanta felicidade. Ela literalmente dançava, ao invés de andar, enquanto seguia para o pequeno restaurante acompanhada por Sai.

- Ichiraku! Ichiraku! – Ela cantarolava baixo com sua linda voz de cristal.

- Pare com isso, Naruto – O homem disse seu nome num sussurro para que somente ela o ouvisse

A loira o olhou por um momento, completamente confusa.

- Você está chamando atenção... – Ele concluiu olhando brevemente ao redor.

- Oh... – ela faz um biquinho inocente, enfim compreendendo.

Os dois caminhavam em silencio, até que o moreno se pronunciou.

- Você se lembra que dia é hoje, Na...? – Sai parou ao começar repetir o nome da mulher – Temos que pensar num modo de chamar você sem usar o seu nome verdadeiro, até que você decida contar a verdade... – Ele disse com uma expressão pensativa.

-Hmm... E que tal Narumi? – A loira perguntou.

- Muito óbvio. – Ele continuava a pensar.

- Eu não acho... - Ela murmurou baixo.

- O que você acha de Yue? – Sai perguntou – E podemos colocar o seu Narumi como sobrenome.

- Hmm... – Ela pareceu pensar por um momento – Narumi Yue é pequeno e fácil de lembrar... Eu gosto! – Ela riu.

- Perfeito, então... – Ele sorriu para ela.

- Oi, Sai! – Chamou alguém, ao longe, de forma animada.

O par olhou para tentar identificar o autor do chamado. A loira sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha ao identificar quem chamara Sai.

- Kiba... – Ela soltou o nome num sussurro com os lábios trêmulos, ao se esconder atrás do companheiro.

- Bem... – Sai sussurrava para Naruto – Uma hora isso teria que começar, não é? – Ele agora se virou para o recém chegado – Oi, Kiba-kun... – Ele o saudou de forma apática.

- Não sabia que você já tinha voltado da missão... – Disse o Inuzuka, que se aproximava.

- Voltei hoje de manhã... – O outro respondeu.

- Ah sim... – Kiba sorriu – E quem é essa garota ai com você? – Ele apontou para a jovem loira que se escondia timidamente atrás de Sai.

- Ela? – Ele olhou para a mulher com indiferença – É uma ANBU nova. Hokage-sama me mandou cuidar dela por algum tempo... Por que você não se apresenta? – Ele disse para ela.

A mulher saiu timidamente de trás do moreno e, de cabeça baixa, fez uma reverencia ao recém chegado.

- M-me c-chamo Narumi Yue... – Ela dizia aos sussurros e gaguejava de nervoso – Muito prazer.

- Ah, muito prazer... – O outro respondeu um pouco nervoso ao olhá-la mais detalhadamente e observar a beleza da jovem – Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba.

Ela tinha os cabelos loiros, que iam até a cintura, trançados e presos num rabo de cavalo alto e sua franja cumprida era um tanto rebelde, mas adornava seu pequeno rosto com perfeição. Sua pele era branca como marfim e parecia ser delicada como uma seda. Ela tinha um jeito gracioso de se mover e sua voz parecia a melodia de um sino dos ventos. Ela trajava um longo sobretudo negro que estava aberto na frente mostrando um pouco das belas curvas e dos fartos seios que ela possuía.

"_Uma belíssima mulher."_ – Kiba concluiu mentalmente.

Naruto, por costume, levantou o rosto e sorriu para o homem que a cumprimentava.

Kiba, ao ver aquele sorriso, estancou no lugar em que estava, olhando assombrado para a garota. Ele a encarava, sem qualquer reserva. A mulher abaixou o olhar e se escondeu novamente atrás de Sai. Kiba a seguiu com o olhar, ainda sem sequer piscar.

"_Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo!"_ – Naruto gritava em sua mente.

Sai percebendo o problema, resolveu se manifestar.

- Algum problema, Kiba? – Ele disse, para chamar a atenção do Inuzuka para si.

- S-sai... – Ele gaguejou, finalmente desviando seu olhar da bela mulher loira para o homem a sua frente.

- Algum problema, Kiba? – Ele repetiu friamente.

- N-não, é que... – Ele olhou novamente para a garota.

- "É que" o que, Kiba? – Sai retorquiu.

- Essa garota... – Ele começou – Ela parece com ele...

"_Essa não!" _– Naruto apertou os olhos e os punhos nas costas da camisa de Sai.

- Ele? – Sai perguntou tranquilamente – Ele quem?

- Com Naruto, ora! – Ele olhou o outro com desconfiança – Vai me dizer que não percebeu?

- Naruto está morto, Kiba... – Respondeu Sai ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu a mulher à suas costa e viu o homem a sua frente tremerem simultaneamente – Não fale besteiras... Além do mais ele era um homem. Yue é obviamente uma mulher.

- É... – O outro respondeu com um murmúrio, franzindo o rosto – Acho que o dia de hoje ta mexendo comigo. – Ele olhou para o alto e suspirou – Aquele idiota faz falta... Muita falta mesmo...

"Kiba..." – O coração de Naruto se apertou.

Sai nada respondeu.

- Bem... – Ele olhou para a mulher com um olhar doloroso – Me desculpe por isso... – Ele notou que a mulher voltara a olhá-lo – É que você se parece muito com um amigo meu que morreu há alguns anos... E como hoje é o aniversário de morte dele, acho que ainda estou um pouco abalado... – Ele deu uma risada nervosa e trêmula para a jovem.

- Não se desculpe, Kiba-san – Ela forçou-se a dizer o sufixo e manter a expressão serena – Não me aborreci em nada. Não se preocupe com isso.

Kiba sorriu para a mulher e acenou levemente para Sai antes de segui seu caminho.

...

Sakura e Sasuke se mantiveram em silencio enquanto encaravam a lápide. Cada um recordando de uma memória distante. Uma recordação querida daquele que descansava de baixo de seus pés.

Sakura olhou brevemente para Sasuke. Ele tinha a expressão ausente e fitava o céu como se conversasse com _ele_.

Sakura olhou novamente para lápide e um sorriso triste brotou nos seus lábios.

"_Ele sente a sua falta..."_ – Ela pensou ao passar a mão suavemente sobre o nome na lápide – _"Ele o ama mais do que eu sou capaz de imaginar e mais do que você poderia saber quando estava conosco, não é?"_ – Ela fechou os olhos com força e sua expressão era sofrida – _"Espero que você esteja bem onde quer que você esteja, meu amigo..."_ – Ela abriu os olhos novamente e se forçou a sorrir ao olhar para o céu – _"Porque quando nos encontrarmos de novo algum dia, e tenho certeza que nós vamos nos encontrar de novo, eu juro que vou te dar um bom soco por essa dor que a sua ausência me causa, Naruto..."_

A mulher se afastou da sepultura e parou atrás de seu companheiro.

- Vou te deixar sozinho com ele... – Ela sussurrou para ele e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

A Haruno deu um sorriso para Sasuke e rumou para fora do local.

O Uchiha apenas a observava partir, e quando já não conseguia mais vê-la voltou a olhar a lápide.

"_Se eu pudesse voltar para aquele último dia..."_ – Ele pensou com a amargura tomando sua expressão. Não havia mais ninguém ali, não havia mais necessidade de máscaras. Era somente ele e Naruto – _"Eu realmente me deixaria ficar realmente sozinho com você enquanto eu vivesse... E não teria deixado você ir..."_

**..::Flash-back on::..**

Era mais um dia de missão. Os três, já chunnins, estavam em frente à mesma ponte onde, quando crianças, esperavam por Kakashi. Sasuke havia retornado a Konoha um ano antes, e mesmo com a graduação, era necessário que ficasse sob vigia de Sakura e Naruto, que obviamente discordaram disso mas acataram a ordem.

- Isso ta começando a me irritar... – Um loiro muito irritado se manifestava batendo o pé nervosamente pela primeira vez depois de quatro horas esperando.

- Calma, Naruto... – Sakura disse, já perdendo a paciência.

- Vocês dois sabem que ele sempre faz isso... – Sasuke disse calmamente – Não sei do que estão reclamando... Deixe de ser idiota e fique quieto, Dobe.

Naruto fuzilou o Uchiha com o olhar, mas nada disse.

"_Que estranho... Ele não revidou isso?"_ – A Haruno e o Uchiha pensaram ao mesmo tempo ao olharem de lado para o loiro irritado que agora fitava as nuvens.

De repente uma presença foi sentida em cima do alicerce da ponte.

- Yo! – Kakashi os saudou despreocupadamente – Sabe,eu me atrasei porque encontrei um menino e ele tava perdido e...

Sasuke o ignorou por completo, Sakura gritou chamando-o de mentiroso e Naruto apenas o olhou com um olhar severo.

"_Mas o que diabos...? O que houve com ele?"_ – Kakashi pensou ao olhar o Uzumaki.

Naruto se virou de costas para o grupo.

- A gente vai ficar aqui o dia todo, sensei? – Ele perguntou com a voz cansada ao apoiar a mão esquerda numa pilastra de suporte da ponte.

- Não... – Kakashi respondeu, ainda espantado com a estranheza do loiro - Na verdade a missão que tínhamos foi cancelada e...

Kakashi não terminou de falar porque Naruto o interrompeu ao bater a cabeça na pilastra e murmurou algo como "Eu sabia que não devia ter saído da minha cama hoje..."

Sakura, Kakashi e até mesmo Sasuke olhavam assustados para atitude do loiro que sem dizer mais nada deu meia volta e foi embora.

- Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo com ele? – Kakashi olhou para os outros dois presentes.

- Não faço a menor idéia, sensei... – Sakura respondeu ainda com uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

- Hmm... – Foi a resposta monossilábica de Sasuke antes de se virar e sair pelo mesmo caminho que Naruto tomou.

Sasuke começou a vagar por Konoha. Algo estava muito errado com Naruto e por alguma razão desconhecida, ele "precisava" descobrir o que era. Curiosidade não era algo muito comum ao Uchiha, há de se admitir. Mas algo no modo como o loiro se portara o incomodava, e o incomodava muito. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento.

- Não é da minha conta... – Ele murmurou para si mesmo, ao cogitar a idéia de seguir Naruto para descobrir o que havia de errado com ele.

- O que não é da sua conta, Sasuke-kun? – Uma voz muito próxima se fez ouvir pelo Uchiha que se assustou levemente. Nada que fosse notado pelo outro indivíduo.

- Nada, Sai... – O outro respondeu friamente.

- Sabe, certa vez eu li em livro que falar sozinho é sinal de algum problema psiquiátrico... – Sai comentou casualmente.

- Deixe de falar besteiras... – O Uchiha rosnou

- Você e Naruto-kun são estranhos... – Sai disse, ignorando totalmente o comentário de Sasuke – Vocês dois falam sozinhos.

Isso chamou a atenção do Uchiha.

- Naruto passou por você falando sozinho?

- Sim... – O outro respondeu – E parecia muito preocupado e aborrecido com algo, devo acrescentar... – Sai fez uma expressão pensativa

- Ele te disse o que era? – Sasuke perguntou novamente.

- Não. – Sai negou – Eu até lhe perguntei, mas ele só me disse que "Logo não haveria nada com o que se preocupar". Sinceramente, eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso...

"_Ah, agora sim isso está estranho..."_ – Sasuke pensou dando meia volta e indo procurar o loiro.

...

Sasuke passou horas vasculhando cada lugar que conseguia lembrar ao procurar por Naruto. Já estava escurecendo e nada de Naruto aparecer. Ele não encontrou nem ao menos um sinal, uma pista, NADA!

- Onde esse Dobe está? – Ele murmurou ao parar em cima de um telhado próximo a casa do loiro e olhar ao redor.

Foi então que ele o achou. Naruto estava debruçado sobre o parapeito da janela de seu quarto e sua expressão era ausente.

"_Algo está muito errado!"_ – Sua mente praticamente gritava essa frase repetidamente para Sasuke enquanto ele se virava na direção do outro.

- Hei, Naruto! – Ele chamou.

O loiro lhe olhou por um momento e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao ter aquela mirada vazia sobre si. Aquele não era o olhar costumeiro de Naruto.

"_Algo está muito errado!"_ – A frase ficava mais alta e mais intensa em sua cabeça.

- Ah, é você Teme? – Ele deu um sorriso forçado para o moreno.

- Sim... – Ele parou próximo a janela e Naruto deu passagem para que ele passa-se – O que houve? Eu estava te procurando e você sumiu.

- Você estava me procurando? – Sasuke notou que a simples pergunta que fizera teve um impacto inesperado no Uzumaki à sua frente. Algo se acendeu em seu olhar vazio.

- Sim... – Ele agora tinha que inventar algo. Não poderia dizer _"Estive te procurando porque tive um pressentimento ruim e fiquei preocupado com você..."_ – Eu queria treinar já que não tivemos missão hoje.

- Ah... – O vazio voltou ao olhar do loiro. Parecia que não era essa a resposta que ele queria ouvir.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes. Nenhum dos dois se pronunciava e Sasuke notou, surpreso, que Naruto não lhe olhava nos olhos em momento algum.

- O que aconteceu, Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou não conseguindo esconder por completo sua preocupação.

- Hehe... Nada, Teme... – Naruto tentou desconversar ainda sem olhá-lo – Só estou um pouco cansado, só isso...

- Não é isso... – Sasuke se aproximou do outro – Porque você não me olha?

- Não é nada, Sasuke... – Respondeu o Uzumaki de repente com a voz embargada.

- Naruto... – O moreno chamou o nome do outro em tom de aviso – O que diabos está acontecendo com você?

O loiro calou-se e deu as costas ao outro.

- Naruto?

- Eu vou embora... – Naruto disse por fim com a voz cansada.

- Como é? – Sasuke se assustou.

- Eu não posso mais ficar em Konoha... – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – Não é seguro... Para mim. – Sua voz se quebrou na ultima parte. Isso sempre acontecia quando Naruto mentia.

- O que diabos você esta dizendo? – O moreno pegou no ombro do outro e o fez vira-se para olhá-lo.

Porém, Sasuke não esperava que Naruto fosse fazer o que fez.

Naruto o abraçou. Um abraço forte e sofrido.

- Naru... – Ele começou, mas não conseguiu terminar, pois seus lábios tinha sido tocados pelos lábios de Naruto.

Começou apenas com um tocar de lábios, tímido e reservado. Mas ao sentir os lábios de Naruto tocarem os seus, algo dentro de Sasuke se rompeu.

Era já entendido da parte do moreno que sua amizade com Naruto tinha alcançado um patamar totalmente diferente de uma amizade comum. Ele sentia em cada célula de seu ser que, se algo acontecesse ao Uzumaki, teria graves conseqüências em si próprio. A dor dele era a sua dor. Porém ele sempre achou que fosse um forte sentimento fraternal. Mas, amor? Não... Ele não esperava sentir isso. Mas era o que parecia ser. Um sentimento de posse sobre o rapaz a sua frente se apoderou dele de maneira quase sureal. Ser separado dele agora traria uma dor quase física. Não! Ele não queria e não deixaria que Naruto fosse embora.

Agora era Sasuke quem tomava a iniciativa pedindo passagem com sua língua para explorar a boca do outro, o que foi prontamente atendido.

Logo uma linda e maravilhosa guerra de línguas teve inicio. Era maravilhoso o gosto daqueles lábios. Sasuke jamais tinha sentido algo assim. Era como se seu corpo, sempre tão frio, apenas com o contato dos lábios de Naruto, se incendiasse por completo. Aquela era agora uma sensação viciante e permanente, ele sabia. Aqueles lábios, em apenas poucos segundo, se tornaram uma necessidade para si. Ele não conseguiria viver sem sentir esse sabor e esse calor novamente.

E o beijo só fora interrompido pela necessidade de seus pulmões, que imploravam por ar.

Os dois se olhavam corados e seus batimentos acelerados eram os únicos sons que preenchiam aquele quarto.

Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer nada por um longo tempo.

- Naruto... – Começou o Uchiha rompendo o silencio que já se tornara incomodo.

- Me desculpe... – O Uzumaki o interrompeu e se virou para sair daquele lugar.

- Espere! – Gritou o outro pegando em sua mão, para que ele não escapasse.

Mas novamente foi pego de surpresa ao sentir uma pequena agulha perfurar seu pescoço e seu corpo amolecer.

Naruto havia lhe aplicado uma espécie de tranqüilizante e ele estava a ponto de perder a consciência. Quando suas pernas falharam e ele achou que fosse sentir o impacto do chão contra seu corpo, Naruto o segurou.

- Na... Naruto... – Sua voz estava arrastada pela sonolência.

- Shiiiuuuu... – Naruto sussurrou para ele e o moreno sentiu seu corpo ser erguido do chão e depositado na cama do outro – Você vai dormir agora...

- Não... Vá... – Pediu o moreno e pelas pálpebras quase fechadas ele viu um sorriso do loiro.

- Eu preciso... – O outro sussurrou em seu ouvido – Mas eu queria que você soubesse, antes que eu me fosse... – Sua voz estava sofrida – Mesmo que você tenha nojo de mim... Mesmo que me odeie... Eu quero que você saiba... Que eu amo você...

E essa foi a ultima vez que ouviu aquela voz.

Depois disso, Sasuke não conseguiu ouvir mais nada. Ele não queria dormir. Ele precisava impedi-lo. Mas seu corpo não obedecia e se tornava cada vez pesado e dormente. E por fim o Uchiha se deixou ser tragado pela inconsciência forçada.

...

- Hmm... – O homem murmurou ao sentir uma luz incomoda em seu rosto lhe despertar.

Ele virou-se de lado para fugir da incomoda luz e se deparou com um ambiente estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo, familiar. Esse não era o seu quarto, ele tinha certeza, mas aonde então estaria?

Algo como um sonho esquecido tentava romper a barreira da inconsciência em que sua mente se abrigava. Mas foi quando ele avistou uma fotografia sua juntamente com seus companheiros quando mais novos é que as lembranças da noite anterior vieram a sua mente.

- Naruto! – Ele gritou sentando-se rapidamente, para logo então uma forte tontura se apoderar dele. - Merda... – O Uchiha rosnou ao se jogar para fora da cama com rapidez, mas ainda cambaleante pelo sono.

Logo toda Konoha tinha sido avisada sobre o ocorrido, mas já era tarde de mais.

Ele partira... Partira para nunca mais voltar.

**..::Flash-back off::..**

O Uchiha deixou sua cabeça bater de leve de encontro com a tabuleta de pedra enquanto as lagrimas traçavam um caminho doloroso por seu rosto. Era esse o dia, o único dia que se permitia chorar. E somente ali, somente para ele.

- Merda... – Ele rosnava por entre o choro ao mesmo tempo em que socava o chão com frustração e dor – Merda!

Uma brisa suave passou pelo local, balançando levemente seu cabelo negro como a noite. O vento era a única testemunha de sua dor naquele momento. A única testemunha de seu sofrimento velado e eterno.

...

Sai e Naruto se mantiveram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que a loira deu as costas do homem e começou a caminhar por onde vieram.

- Aonde você vai? – Sai perguntou para a mulher que se afastava – O Ichiraku é pro outro lado, você sabe...

Ela parou e virou-se brevemente para olhá-lo. Seu olhar era triste. Lindas safiras mergulhadas em um sofrimento antigo.

- Perdi a fome... – Ela murmurou voltando a andar.

- Você vai embora? - O outro perguntou um pouco mais alto, pela distância entre eles.

- Sinceramente, eu realmente queria ir embora... – Ela parou novamente e murmurou a resposta, porém ela sabia que o outro podia lhe ouvir – Mas cumprirei a promessa que te fiz, Sai... Vou apenas caminhar pela vila. Espairecer a cabeça. – Ela virou-se para olhá-lo e sorriu um pouco – Porque você não vai pra casa? Sua família deve está te esperando.

- Não, acho que não... – Ele caminhou até ela – "Você" rouba a minha esposa nesse dia todos os anos... – Ele sorriu para a loira – E meu filho deve estar na casa dos avós agora. Minha sogra deve estar cuidando bem dele. Não tenho com o que me preocupar.

- Ela ainda não parou com isso, não é? – A loira olhou para o céu distraidamente ao voltar a andar.

- Não creio que vá parar... – Ele respondeu dando os ombros ao mesmo tempo em que a seguia – Sakura é bem persistente, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei... – Ela sorriu com a menção do nome da Haruno.

- Além do mais, Sasuke-kun... – Ele começou a falar, mas Naruto o interrompeu.

- Não fale dele, por favor Sai... – Ela disse com a voz tomada por uma repentina dor – Por favor... – Ela pediu

- Eles são os que mais sentem a sua falta... – O outro a ignorou – Eu também me incluiria nisso, você sabe, mas sou o único, fora Hokage-sama e os lideres mais confiáveis da ANBU, que sabe que você está viva...

- Eles deveriam estar felizes por eu estar morto... – Ela murmurou com tristeza – É melhor assim...

Sai franziu o cenho.

- Sabe... – A voz do homem estava levemente irritada - Eu não sou amigo do Sasuke-kun. Tão pouco, gosto dele. Para lhe ser bem sincero, eu quase o odeio. Porque se não fosse por ele você não estaria longe de casa e longe das pessoas que gostam de você, como eu.

A mulher olhou para o moreno levemente assustada.

- Mas eu tenho que admitir que ele é o que mais sofre pela sua ausência... – Ele continuou – Ele nunca vai admitir isso para ninguém, mas ele sofre todos os dias desde o incidente que matou você, há cinco anos...

- V-você está exagerando, Sai... – ela tentou desconversar, desviando o olhar.

- Por deus, Naruto... – Agora havia raiva em sua voz sussurrada – Ele quase se matou por você, uma vez...

A loira sentiu um intenso calafrio passar do topo da sua cabeça até a sola dos pés.

- Como é, Sai? – E agora havia pavor em sua voz sussurrada.

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**1 – Oi, **_**Grazi-chan**_**... ^_^ adorei saber que você está gostando, fico muito feliz em saber disso, já que você disse que não costuma gostar de fics com "NaruFem"... quanto ao reencontro do Sasuke com Naruto... bem, isso ainda vai demorar um pouquinho... preciso contar primeiramente os motivos do sumiço do Naruto e o que o fez mudar... mas espero que você goste da despedida deles que aparece nesse capítulo... ****espero que goste desse capitulo e continue acompanhando... bjus!**

**2 – Oi, **_**Lady Yuraa**_**...^_^ ****que bom que você está gostando... bem sobre o que você perguntou... eu não posso te dar respostas certeiras sobre isso, mas acho que posso te adiantar algo... ***_**pensando**_*** bem... sobre Naruto se revelar, o povo não vai gosta muito de saber que foi enganado... só uma pessoa não vai se importar... ***_**imagina quem? xD**_*** e sobre "ele" ter virado "ela"... bem, não vai ser algo muito bonito pra mim escrever essa parte, admito... já sobre a promessa, você vai descobrir no próximo capítulo... ****espero que goste desse capitulo e continue acompanhando... bjus!**

**3 – Oi, **_**vrriacho**_**... ^_^ epa! O Naruto já apareceu, menina! xD relaxa... eu ainda preciso apresentar alguns fatos antes que ele (ou melhor, agora é ELA xD) se revele pra vila...**** espero que goste desse capitulo e continue acompanhando... bjus!**

**...**

**bem, eu queria agradecer ****também a **_**Drika Vampe**_** e a **_**NathDragonessa **_**que**** add a fic mas não deixaram reviews. ^_^**

**...**

**deixem uma review e faça uma autora feliz!**

**até o próximo cap **

**bjus!**


	4. Egoísmo 1ª parte

"_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma louca com criatividade excessiva e muito tempo vago pra escrever isso. xD"**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Oi pessoal...**

**Bem desculpem a demora, mas esses dias eu não ando bem de saúde... **

**eu devia ter postado esse capítulo na 2ª, mas estava sem condições...**

**ele não ficou como eu queria, mas não acho que ficou tão mal assim...**

**e antes que me perguntem... sim, esse capítulo é em 2 partes...**

**se não ficaria muito grande...**

**bem... espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Egoísmo (parte 1)**

* * *

Um vento frio passou pelo corpo da jovem, prostrando-a no lugar.

- O que diabos você quer dizer com _"Ele já tentou se matar por você uma vez"_? – A loira perguntou num fio de voz.

O moreno olhou ao redor. Eles ainda estavam no meio da rua e essa não seria uma conversa em que a mulher a sua frente, que possuía um gênio bastante instável, se manteria quieta.

- Vamos conversar isso em outro lugar... – Ele disse pegando a mão da mulher que ainda estava aterrorizada de mais para se mexer – Vamos! – Ele a puxou com pressa e ela deixou-se guiar.

Eles caminharam apressadamente em silêncio até o monumento dos Hokages. Lá era silencioso e desabitado o suficiente para que o outro contasse o que ele iria contar.

Naruto ainda estava atônita. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que Sai havia lhe dito.

- Pronto... – O outro lhe disse – Acho que aqui poderemos conversar em paz...

A loira manteve-se em silêncio, mas inúmeras perguntas eram visíveis em seu olhar.

- Bem... – O outro começou – Vou contar a você sobre aquelas duas semanas depois que você se foi...

**..::Flash-back on::..**

Já era o quinto dia seguido que os dois faziam isso. Era por volta das 23h e eles novamente se dirigiam aquela casa para serem rudemente ignorados por um nada hospitaleiro companheiro que estava sofrendo. Bem, era compreensível que ele não estivesse muito bem. Nenhum deles estava. Mas será que custava ser um pouco mais humano? Bem, essa foi uma pergunta idiota quando se tratava do Uchiha.

O homem suspirou cansado. Ele não estava muito a fim de ver aquela cara de novo tão pouco tempo depois da morte de Naruto, mas quem disse que a mulher ao seu lado se importava com isso?

- Vamos... – Uma voz feminina fora ouvida e ela parecia apressada.

- Por que tanta pressa? – Uma voz masculina respondeu e ele parecia entediado – Ele não vai atender mesmo, e você sabe disso...

Era tarde da noite. O casal seguia a passos ligeiros pelas ruas já desertas.

- Quem sabe ele atende, não é? – A mulher disse, mas não havia esperança em sua voz.

- É... Quem sabe... – O outro respondeu por responder, mas se podia sentir um toque de ironia na resposta. Ele conhecia aquela pessoa o suficiente para saber que não faria, mas se a mulher queria manter a esperança de alguma mudança, não seria ele a decepcioná-la.

O casal chegou em frente ao local onde o homem que eles iram visitar morava.

- Bem, chegamos... – O homem se pronunciou de maneira monótona.

- Sim... – A mulher disse, para logo então bater na porta. Era bem tarde, mas de certo ele estaria acordado.

Demorou um pouco para que eles obtivessem uma resposta. Passos suaves foram ouvidos e logo a porta fora aberta.

Um homem pálido de cabelos negros como a noite e uma expressão vazia se apoiava de maneira cansada no batente da porta recém aberta e encarava com indiferença os visitantes.

- Sakura... – Ele cruzou os braços e a olhou com um semblante vazio e em seguida voltou seu olhar para o homem ao lado dela que era parecido de mais consigo – Sai... – Ele reprimiu o evidente nojo pela presença do seu "substituto" – O que vocês querem?

O Uchiha viu um sorriso falso se desenhar no rosto de Sai e controlou o crescente impulso de pular em cima dele e rasgar aquele pescoço pálido.

- Bem... – Sai começou despreocupadamente – Sakura me arrastou aqui novamente para ver se conseguimos fazer entrar algum juízo nessa sua cabeça perturbada... – O homem sorriu novamente ao ver a fúria cruzar o rosto do Uchiha, e a descrença cruzar o rosto da Haruno – É porque ela não tem coragem de lhe dizer que estamos cansados desse seu egoísmo estúpido, por gosta de você. E acho que você vai acabar fazendo com ela o que fez com Naruto. – Ele apontou para a mulher ao seu lado de maneira displicente, mas sua expressão agora não era mais despreocupada, e sim homicida.

Sasuke mirava o outro de modo que poderia matá-lo somente com o olhar, e seu controle estava por um fio. Ele já se pegava imaginando varias maneiras de cortar a garganta do outro, debatendo-se internamente se lhe daria uma morte rápida ou lenta, mas sem dúvida alguma seria extremamente dolorosa.

- Sai... – Sakura estava horrorizada – Eu nunca... – Ela não conseguia formular uma frase coerente.

Sai a olhou novamente, agora com sua expressão costumeira.

- Você pode me fazer um favor? – Ele perguntou – Vá até o parque e me espere lá por uns vinte minutos...

- P-por que? – Ela ainda estava atônita – Você v-vai brigar com o...

- Não - Ele a interrompeu – Ele era importante para Naruto... Não farei mal a ele. – Ele olhou para a expressão intensa de ódio que se instalara no rosto do indiferente Uchiha Sasuke e sorriu novamente – Mas não digo nada sobre revidar.

Sakura estava preste a argumentar quando a voz cortante de Sasuke se fez presente.

- Vá para o parque, Sakura... – Sua foz era fria, mas sem ser agressiva – Não vamos brigar... Eu prometo...

A mulher os olhou por um momento, e com um suspiro pesado, se foi.

- Entre... – A voz do Uchiha era cortante ao dar passagem para que o outro homem passasse.

- Sim... – Sai respondeu sem qualquer entonação na voz.

Os dois homens entraram na casa e se dirigiam até a sala em silêncio.

- O que diabos você quer de mim? – Sasuke disse ao se sentar no sofá e indicar o outro para que Sai se sentasse.

- Bem, devo admitir que você se acalma muito rápido... – O outro disse calmante.

- Corte o papo e me diga logo o que você quer, imbecil. – Sua pouca paciência estava se esgotando rapidamente.

Sai compreendeu.

- Não vim aqui pra te julgar nem nada do gênero... – Sua expressão era séria, sem qualquer sinal de escárnio – E até algum tempo atrás não seria da minha conta o que você fez ou faz da sua vida, mas eu não vou deixar as coisas correrem como então.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, confuso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Sakura e o restante da vila podem dizer a você que a morte de Naruto não foi sua culpa... – Sai viu o Uchiha tremer ligeiramente com a referência do nome de Naruto – Mas sabemos que isso não é verdade...

Sai se interrompeu por alguns instantes olhando o nada.

- Você esteve com ele naquele dia, não foi? – Sai perguntou depois de um longo silêncio – Depois que você falou comigo aquele dia... Você o encontrou, não é?

- Sim... – A voz de Sasuke saiu num sussurro dolorido ao se lembrar do fato.

- Eu não vou lhe perguntar o que aconteceu, mas você sabe que era importante para ele e que você foi à única pessoa a qual ele se despediu. – Sai fechou os olhos com força – Posso ter sido criado para não ter sentimentos, mas me doeu da mesma maneira que doeu a você e a Sakura ao ver o corpo dele. Naruto me ensinou a ter sentimento e por culpa do seu egoísmo, nós quase o perdemos por várias vezes. Você teve a oportunidade, mas não conseguiu impedir que ele acabasse daquele jeito... – Seu tom de voz agora era levemente acusatório.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso? – Sasuke respondeu, com a voz sofrida – Você não acha que me tranco aqui dentro e não revejo cada idiotice que eu fiz? Que espécie de estúpido egoísta você pensa que eu sou? – Ele agora gritava com impotência.

- Não vim aqui acusar você. Então, acalme-se...

- Mas não é o que me parece! - O Uhiha rosnou, revoltado.

- Então me deixe fazê-lo entender... – Sai se levantou e agarrou a blusa de Sasuke, sua expressão era colérica – Por causa de seus ideais idiotas e pensamentos egoístas, você quase matou Naruto por diversas vezes. Eu o seguia na busca quase doentia que ele se imponha por você. Queria protegê-lo de você, mas era você que ele queria, então eu tentava ajudá-lo. E quando você finalmente toma um pouco de juízo e retorna pra Konoha, ele simplesmente vai embora!

Sasuke encarava Sai com uma expressão assustada.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia de porque ele foi embora, mas sei que ele sabia que ia morrer. – Sai continuou com a raiva transbordando de cada célula de seu corpo – E não vou questionar a sua participação nisso dessa vez porque percebi que você nada teve a ver com essa história, apesar de não tê-lo impedido de acabar do jeito que acabou, mas não vou admitir que você tire da minha vida a única pessoa especial que me sobrou.

- Do que diabos você está falando? – Sasuke perguntou com raiva.

Sai largou a camisa do Uchiha e se afastou, dando as costas para o Uchiha.

- Você está matando Sakura... – Ele soltou num suspiro

- Como é? - Um engasgar aterrorizado se formou em sua garganta.

- Sim... – Sai o olhou novamente – Ela está sofrendo como você pela morte de Naruto, mas ela tenta encontrar forças em você para continuar vivendo. Porém você se isola e se afasta dela. Você se deixa afogar em mágoa e sofrimento e não nota. Eu posso ter entrado nessa equipe pra tentar te substituir, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Eu nunca fui você e nunca vou ser... Você, para ela, já foi um amor e agora é como um irmão. Ela precisa de você, da sua presença. Ela tem tido pesadelos horríveis durante a noite em nossas missões juntos, na patrulha da vila, nas poucas vezes que consegue dormir. Sakura acordava chorando e gritando o seu nome e o de Naruto. Me dói não ter podido ajudar o Naruto, mas me dói muito mais não poder ajudá-la e vê-la definhar. E você é o único que pode fazer isso, mas se omite, se acovardar e de se deixa levar pela dor. Você vai deixar que outra pessoa importante desapareça da sua vida por puro egoísmo.

- Mas eu... Não sabia... – Sasuke começou a murmurar ainda atônico – Ela não... Me disse nada...

- E nunca vai dizer, Sasuke... – Sai suspirou – Ela nunca vai te dizer. Ela se sente culpada, primeiro por não ter podido te impedir quando você se uniu a Orochimaru, depois de ter feito Naruto prometer que o traria de volta, depois de ser fraca e não poder ter conseguido te trazer de volta naquela vez em que nós nos conhecemos no esconderijo do Orochimaru, e assim por diante. Culpa atrás de culpa, ela se culpa por tudo de ruim que aconteceu com você e com Naruto. Sakura se afoga em culpa. Eu já tentei falar com ela, mas ela não me ouve. Você é o único que consegue falar com ela agora, mas nunca está por perto quando ela precisa de você. Não... Você se tranca aqui e remói-se em sofrimento – Ele disse apontando displicentemente ao redor.

Sai parou de falar ao ver Sasuke correr para a porta.

"F_aça certo dessa vez, seu miserável... Você já me tirou um irmão... Não me tire ela também..." _– Sai pensou ao se deixar cair na poltrona de Sasuke e colocar o rosto entre as mãos de maneira cansada.

...

- Ai ai... – A mulher suspirou com a voz cansada – Tomara que eles não estejam brigando...

Sakura não tinha ido para o parque. Não queria ter que esperar os vinte minutos dados por Sai. Ao invés disso ela tinha ido a um lugar especial. Um lugar onde sabia que não era primeira a sentar-se e deixar a tristeza lhe inundar.

Um pequeno balanço em baixo de uma frondosa árvore no pátio da academia.

Ela olhou para o céu. Estava escuro, mas as estrelas eram um show a aparte. Elas estavam brilhando de maneira esplêndida. O céu parecia um escuro tapete cheio de pequenas e brilhantes luzes. Era lindo.

Enquanto observava o céu, sua mente viajou ao um momento distante. Sua infância. Sua mente se preencheu de imagens de sua época na acadêmia, de seus dias como integrante do time 7, seus dias de angústias depois da fuga de Sasuke, na partida de Naruto para o treinamento com Jiraiya, nos seus dias treinando com Tsunade...

Um novo suspiro pesaroso escapou por seus lábios.

"_J__usto agora quando eu pensei que tudo seria normal de novo, isso tinha que acontecer..."_ – Sua mente era tomada por lamentações enquanto se balançava suavemente – _"Porque você tinha que ser levado para longe de nós? Isso chega a ser injusto... Sei que é egoísmo meu, mas..."_

Seus pensamentos forma interrompidos pela aproximação de alguém.

- Você sabe o que significa a frase "Vá para o parque, Sakura"? – A voz do homem que chegara era levemente irritada.

Ela olhou para o recém chegado e sorriu docemente.

- Bem, a que devo a sua ilustre presença? Finalmente decidiu sair daquela casa? – Ela disse com falso sarcasmo enquanto via o homem se aproximar – Eu pensei que você e Sai estariam se engalfinhando agora. Já estava aqui a pensar em quanto gastaria de curativos e remédio pra cuidar de vocês dois.

- Bem que eu queria pegar ele... – Sasuke respondeu com uma ponta de raiva na voz – Mas lhe prometi que não faria...

- Sim, é verdade... – Ela o olhou parar ao seu lado e se sentar suavemente, encostando-se no tronco da árvore.

Os dois mantinham-se em silêncio, olhando-se e em seguida olhando o céu. Por muito tempo eles ficaram nesse silêncio confortável.

- Desculpe... – O Uchiha murmurou, depois de um tempo.

- Não se preocupe. Você não me assustou... – Ela disse com um sorriso – Eu senti você chegan...

- Não é por isso. – Ele a interrompeu, ainda murmurando – É por ter te deixado sozinha...

- Do que você está falando, Sasuke-kun? – Ela perguntou com uma risada tensa – Você não me deixou sozin...

Ele a interrompeu novamente.

- Eu me deixei levar pela culpa que eu sinto... – Sauke disse como se não a tivesse ouvido – A culpa por ter deixado ele ir... – Seu rosto contorceu-se em amargura – Se eu tivesse notado...

Enquanto Sasuke falava, Sakura agarrou-se ao balanço fechou os olhos com força e deu impulso para se balançar com um pouco mais de velocidade.

- Hahaha! – Ela deu uma risada alta e divertida, recebendo olhar descrente e até mesmo levemente irritado do moreno ao seu lado – Ah, vamos... Sasuke teme... – Ela viu Sasuke tremer pela menção do apelido que Naruto lhe dera quando criança, mas continuou – Deixe de besteiras... Nem parece você, Sasuke... Onde está o Uchiha arrogante e prepotente que a gente conhece? Hahaha!

Sasuke olhava chocado para a mulher que se balançava com ímpeto enquanto ria suavemente, até que ela parou de se balançar abruptamente e o olhou com uma expressão serena.

- Acho que seria algo assim que Naruto te diria agora ao vê-lo assim... – Ela sorriu com doçura para o outro

Sasuke sorriu brevemente em resposta.

– Sabe... – Ela recomeçou – Quando você partiu há anos atrás, eu tinha essa mesma expressão que você tem agora no rosto. Naruto estava muito ferido no hospital e eu só me preocupava com o fato dele não ter conseguido te trazer de volta. – Ela olhou para baixo envergonhada e em seguida se pôr novamente a se balançar – Eu fui estúpida e egoísta, eu sei, mas era só o que eu conseguia pensar. Eu me sentia inútil por não ter te parado quando nos encontramos no portão da vila e depositei toda a minha confiança no fato que Naruto poderia te trazer de volta. E ao vê-lo falhar, eu me senti perdida...

- Nenhum de vocês poderia me parar naquele dia... – Sasuke murmurou em resposta também voltando seu olhar para o chão.

- Sim, eu sei. – Ela respondeu – Mas a gente pensava que poderia conseguir. Nós acreditávamos que não éramos apenas seus colegas de equipe, mas também seus amigos. – Ela riu com amargura – Acho que nos enganamos um bocado, não é? – Ela voltou seu olhar para o céu.

- Não... – Ele respondeu acompanhando o olhar dela – Vocês sempre foram meus amigos e foi por isso que eu tive que partir. Não queria arrastá-los para o mesmo abismo em que eu estava me atirando. Não podia fazer isso com vocês.

A mulher riu, mas não havia humor nenhum em seu riso.

- Bem, acho que seu plano não deu muito certo, então...

- Como assim? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

- Depois que você partiu, nem eu nem o Naruto ficamos bem. – Sakura fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente e continuou – Quando você foi embora, levou uma parte nossa com você. Você era importante para nós... Não faz a mínima idéia do que a sua partida nos causou.

Sasuke não respondeu.

- Aquilo me doeu tanto que eu me arrepio só de lembrar, só de pensar... – Ela levantou o braço esquerdo para que o Uchiha constatasse que ela estava falando sério. O braço dela estava mesmo arrepiado.

Os dois voltaram a fica em silêncio por mais alguns minutos perdidos em suas próprias memórias dolorosas, até que Sasuke se levantou. Ele caminhou até a frente de Sakura e pegou gentilmente em seu queixo e o ergueu para que ela o olhasse.

- O passado, eu não posso mudar... – Ele começou sério – Mas vamos fazer o agora. Não vou mais embora, e você sabe disso. Eu lhe prometi isso, não foi?

Sakura não respondeu, mas um grande sorriso se formou em seus lábios enquanto Sasuke falava.

- Você é como uma irmã para mim, e eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Não vou abandonar o meu lar por qualquer que seja a razão... Você e Naruto eram as minhas únicas razões para ficar. – Seu olhar entristeceu com a menção do nome do outro rapaz – E eu lhe fiz uma promessa na frente do túmulo dele, que eu pretendo e vou cumprir. Eu lhe prometi que ficaria em Konoha, que ficaria com você, para que mantivéssemos a memória de Naruto viva conosco para sempre.

Lágrimas varriam o rosto da mulher.

- Sim, eu sei... – Sua voz era firme e o sorriso se mantinha, mesmo com as lágrimas.

Sem mais qualquer comentário, Sasuke pegou a mão de Sakura, que havia se levantado do balaço naquele momento, e a guiou para fora do local.

**..::Flash-back off::..**

- Eu estava escondido ouvindo tudo... – Explicou Sai dando os ombros com aparente indiferença.

Naruto ficou em silêncio, ainda tentando absorver toda a história.

– Depois disso, nós achamos que ele finamente havia melhorado, que tinha começado a se recuperar... – Sai prosseguiu – Mas não foi bem assim...

- Como assim? – A voz da loira saia num sussurro.

- Ele não estava se alimentando direito, quando se alimentava. A cada dia parecia mais abatido, mas fingia para todos que estava bem. Ele voltou a realizar missões na semana seguinte. Sasuke pegava sempre as missões de nível mais alto que havia disponível e Hokage-sama, a principio, não suspeitou de nada, mas depois ela começou a se preocupar. Ele mal saia de uma missão rank-S e já entrava em outra. Não descansava no intervalo entre as missões e fazia missões com feridas não cicatrizadas, sempre se exigindo demais.

Naruto apenas olhava para Sai, em um silêncio fúnebre.

- Isso continuou até que aconteceu um incidente... – Sua voz tornou-se agourenta.

****

**Resposta das Reviews**

**1 - (essa review tava no cap 2, mesmo eu já tendo postado o 3º cap) Oi, PsychO...(desculpa mas o teu nick não tava entrando do jeito q vc o colocou... o tava apagando ele do meu texto)**** ^-^ obrigada pela review... que bom que você está gostando... fico feliz em saber... eu também amo SasuNaru *u* hehehe... eu também não me acho boa em escrever esse tipo de fic, mas ela ta saindo melhor do que eu previa... bem... ai está o novo cap... espero que goste! Bjus!**

**2 - Oi, **_**vrriacho**_**... ^-^ bem... obrigada pela review... o que o Sasuke fez? O que ele sempre faz... ele se volta pro seu mundinho particular e esquece do resto do mundo xD... nesse cap eu peguei leve, mas na segunda parte vou fazer com que ele tome um rumo pra vida dele... Bjus!**

**3 – Oi**_**, **__**NathDragonessa**__**... **_**^-^ obrigada pela review... eu não quis dizer q fiquei chateada por você não ter comentado... desculpa se foi essa a impressão que deu... o.o' fico feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic... sobre o Naruto voltar a ser homem... bem, a principio eu não tenho planos de fazê-lo voltar a ser homem... eu tenho planos pra ele como mulher que ele sendo homem, não ficaria legal... sobre o Sasuke... eu sempre quis fazê-lo desse jeito... ele é um ser humano e tem sentimentos, apesar de ele não aparentar não tê-los... eu queria fazê-lo demonstrar fraqueza... mas sem platéia...xD espero que goste desse cap também... Bjus! **

**4 – Oi **_**Grazi-chan**__**...**_** ^-^ obrigada pela review... sim... você tem razão... assim q o Shikamaru bater o olho nela, ele vai reconhecer... mas nenhum deles vai poder dizer que ela é o Naruto... afinal, os mortos não voltam a vida, não é *olhar diabólico e risada "dumal"* vou te contar um segredinho *cochichando* o Sasuke vai ser o único que vai chamá-la de Naruto logo de cara... *deixe sua imaginação levar nessa parte* vou compensar a demora do reencontro com muito love desses dois... Bjus!**

**...**

**Queria agradecer também a **_**Estrela Polar **_**e a **_**x Rei-chan**_** que favoritaram a estória , mas não deixaram reviews**

**...**

**deixem uma review e faça uma autora feliz!**

**até o próximo cap **

**bjus!**

**Uchiha Mique**


	5. Egoísmo 2ª parte

"_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma louca com criatividade excessiva e muito tempo vago pra escrever isso."**_

**Oi, pessoal!**

**Desculpem a demora para postar o capítulo...**

**Além de ter ficado bem doente por alguns dias, a porcaria do meu pc deu problema...**

**Eu poderia ter postado o capitulo na 4ª (quando voltou minha net) mas achei por bem deixar pra sexta e fazer um capitulo maior pra compensar...**

**Prometo tentar evitar esses atrasos...**

**Bem... espero que gostem do capítulo!**

**Boa leitura para vocês...**

***************************

**Capítulo 5 – Egoísmo (parte 2)**

...

- do que diabos você ta falando? – a loira finalmente explodiu num grito choroso.

Sai já previra que a paciência e o estupor pelo choque das coisas que ele falou haveriam de passar logo.

- acalme-se, Naruto... – Sai disse com uma voz tranqüila

- como diabos você quer que eu me acalme? – lágrimas começavam a romper pelas safiras e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão desesperada, mas a sua voz começa a diminuir gradativamente – Como ele pode fazer isso? Como ele pôde ser tão egoísta! Eu _morri_ para salvá-lo... eu _morri_ pra salvar Konoha!

- Naruto...? – Sai a olhava espantado. Ele até hoje não sabia o real motivo que levaram Naruto a abandonar a vila e tudo ter acabado do jeito que acabou. Por mais que tentasse, a loira negava-se a falar o real motivo que a levou a fazer o que fez.

Ao perceber que tinha falado de mais, Naruto mordeu o lábio nervosamente, abaixou o rosto, encarando o chão com uma expressão furiosa e frustrada, e passou a chorar em silêncio.

- eu vou continuar a contar o que aconteceu... – ele suspirou depois de falar. Ele conhecia muito bem a garota ao seu lado. Ela sempre fora teimosa e cabeça dura. Jamais mudaria.

**..::Flash-back on::..**

Era mais uma missão ANBU normal. Era ele e mais três integrantes. Nada muito complicado, ele pensou. Os quatro homens estavam sentados em baixo de uma frondosa árvore, nos limites do país do fogo, onde se fazia fronteira com o país da água.

- bem... – disse um ANBU com a máscara do tigre. Sua voz era solene ao ler o conteúdo do pergaminho em suas mãos – nós temos que ir até o país do arroz e verificar a informação de um pseudo-grupo de shinobis renegados que estão causando transtorno na região.

- deve ser uma coisa bem fácil... – disse ele, o ANBU com máscara de corvo. Sua voz era entediada. – não sei o porque de um time ANBU pra verificar isso... não seria mais fácil mandar um time comum?

- pelo que está descrito aqui no relatório, há alguns deles que são bastante poderosos... – o ANBU, com a máscara de cervo respondeu, fazendo menção ao pergaminho nas mãos do outro homem. A sua voz manifestar-se de maneira sonolenta e tediosa ao falar. – um time comum poderia não dar cabo deles. Além do mais, eles possuem muitos integrantes. Se mandassem um grupo normal, não seria suficiente pra completar a missão... e mandar muitos grupos também não é algo muito viável, já o inimigo pode perceber a aproximação de tantas pessoas e fugir.

O outro membro, um ANBU com a máscara de gato, mantinha-se calado, deixando que os outros três decidissem e discutissem esses detalhes ínfimos. Ele olhava em volta de modo distraído, apesar de estar totalmente alerta ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

- e você? – perguntou o ANBU com a mascara de corvo perguntou de repente ao homem com a máscara de gato – tem algo acrescentar sobre a missão?

O homem respirou fundo antes de responder.

- isso pouco me interessa... – ele respondeu com indiferença – só quero terminar essa droga de missão e voltar para casa...

O ANBU com a máscara de tigre suspirou. O com a máscara de cervo, bocejou. E o com a máscara de corvo apenas o observou com olhos estreitos por de trás da máscara.

- Sasuke, você é tão complicado... – o ANBU com a máscara de cervo disse, depois de novamente bocejar.

- não perca seu tempo, Shikamaru-san... – o ANBU com máscara de corvo disse, com um sorriso na voz – Sasuke-san sempre foi esse poço de cordialidade... – ele completou, com sarcasmo e escárnio evidentes, mas ainda era possível ouvir o sorriso em sua voz

Ele não viu por causa da máscara que o outro usava, mas Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar maligno para ele.

- concentrem-se... – o ANBU com a máscara de tigre chamou a atenção do time pra si. – temos uma missão aqui... deixem essas brigas infantis para quando voltarmos para Konoha... agora temos que nos concentrar... – ele olhou para o ANBU com a máscara de corvo que estranhamente olhava para trás – Sai? O que houve?

O homem olhou pro ANBU que o havia chamado, sua voz era vazia ao responder.

- nada importante, Neji-san... – ele começou a dizer, com tranqüilidade.

Instantaneamente, os outros três se puseram a ouvir atentamente o que possivelmente havia alertado o outro ANBU, foi quando notaram que não estavam sozinhos.

Sai puxou um de seus pergaminhos e seu pincel pairou pelo papel com rapidez, formando algumas feras. Os três apenas o observavam.

- ...apenas alguns ratos... – Sai completou seu raciocínio ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um sinal de mão e invocava três grandes tigres que saíram do pergaminho e se lançaram rapidamente na floresta.

Assim que as feras de tinta seguiram pela floresta, os quatro ANBUs as seguiram. E logo chegaram a um descampado, onde encontraram o pequeno grupo espião.

Os ANBUs enfrentaram e derrotaram os shinobis que os estava espionando com bastante facilidade.

...

- bem... – comentou Neji, retirando a máscara e passando a mão por sobre o rosto para retirar algumas poucas gotas de suor – parece que eles já sabem que estamos atrás deles...

- ah cara... que saco... – resmungou Shikamaru também retirando sua máscara – isso vai ser problemático...

Sai e Sasuke também retiraram suas máscaras mas não fizeram comentários.

Sasuke, ainda em silêncio, se aproximou de um dos inimigos que estava inconsciente, e virou-se para encarar Sai.

- como você sentiu a presença desses caras antes de nós? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida ao ver o outro homem sorrir cinicamente- antes mesmo do Neji, que tem o Byakugan...

- sou ANBU há muito mais tempo que vocês... – ele disse com um sorriso falso – eu tenho mais facilidade de perceber esse tipo de coisa... fui nascido e criado nesse mundo da ANBU... esse tipo de coisa é como brincadeira de criança para mim... – ele terminou fazendo uma expressão presunçosa ao dar as costas e se direcionar para onde o Hyuuga e o Nara estavam.

Sasuke apenas o observou se afastar.

...

Algum tempo depois, eles se dirigiam para o objetivo da missão.

O país do Arroz.

Os quatro homens corriam como espectros nas sombras. Fantasmas negros treinados para matar. Eles passavam rapidamente pela floresta, sem deixar qualquer rastro de sua passagem.

Sasuke conhecia muito bem aquele lugar. Ele se escondeu naquele país durante parte do tempo que esteve foragido de Konoha. Era no país do Arroz que ficava a Vila Oculta do Som.

- se sente de volta ao lar, Sasuke-san? – Sai sussurrou para ele, de repente, enquanto corria. Apenas Sasuke o havia ouvido.

- vá pro inferno... – o Uchiha rosnou em resposta, também sussurrada, ainda correndo.

Sai o ignorou.

- sabe... você não faz idéia de quanto eu já andei por esse lugar... – sua voz era despreocupada, mas havia um toque de seriedade que Sasuke não esperava, diferente do escárnio e falsidade costumeira. – Naruto vinha até aqui nas folgas das missões... - Sasuke parou com um solavanco e Sai continuou - e eu o acompanhava por causa de que me preocupava em vê-lo sozinho por ai com a Akatsuki no seu encalço...

- o que aconteceu, Sasuke? – Neji perguntou ao perceber o Uchiha estancar de repente.

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça, negando qualquer problema. Ele sabia que se falasse, a surpresa pelo que Sai dissera faria sua voz tremer, apesar da mascara ocultar sua expressão assustada.

- então vamos... – Neji disse voltando a correr.

...

Algumas horas mais tarde, o grupo preparava-se para montar acampamento para que no dia seguinte finalmente pudesse terminar a missão.

Eles revezavam-se em duplas para ficar de vigia. Neji e Shikamaru foram os primeiros, Sai e Sasuke, os últimos.

...

Os dois homens estavam de frente para uma fogueira enquanto Neji e Shikamaru dormiam.

- o que você quis dizer com aquilo, Sai? – Sasuke perguntou depois de ter certeza que a conversa que teria com o outro não seria escutada pelos outros integrantes que dormiam profundamente.

- aquilo o que? – Sai perguntou.

- aquilo que você disse sobre... Naruto. – o nome ainda era difícil de ser pronunciado pelos lábios do Uchiha, mas ele tentava passar a impressão que não se importava com a resposta.

- ah sim... – ele pareceu pensar por um instante – você se refere ao fato do Naruto ter estado no país do Arroz procurando por você...

- sim...

- bem, não é nada em particular... – Sai deu os ombros com indiferença – e ele não estava realmente procurando por você... ele sabia que você não estava aqui... mas mesmo assim ele vinha...

- mas você disse que ele vinha aqui em suas folgas... – Sasuke tentou parecer despreocupado.

- sim, ele vinha... e eu o acompanhava nesses "passeios"... – Sai suspirou com a lembrança – ele me contava muito de você... as coisas que faziam juntos, as missões que participavam, os treinos que faziam com Kakashi-san...

- hmm... – o Uchiha murmurou.

A dupla ficou em silêncio.

- mas porque você queria saber disso? – Sai perguntou, de repente.

- nada de mais... – ele deu os ombro com aparente indiferença.

- ah, sim... – Sai o olhou de canto de olho e continuou – bem, pensei que você sentisse falta dele... – Sai viu o outro tremer levemente e reprimiu um sorriso. Ele adorava ver Sasuke assim. Vulnerável. Sob efeito dos sentimentos que ele tão disciplinadamente tenta reprimir, e que ele geralmente conseguia. Mas sempre quando mencionado o nome de Naruto, suas barreiras de indiferença caem por terra, mostrando a criança assustada que ele sempre escondeu ser. – pelo visto me enganei... bom, eu sei que eu sinto falta dele – seu tom agora era sério, mas ainda havia tranqüilidade na referencia ao amigo. Era como se ainda fosse difícil crer que Naruto havia mesmo partido – e muita...

- todos nós sentimos... – Sasuke murmurou silenciosamente para si mesmo.

Sai fingiu que não lhe ouviu.

- bem... – ele disse se afastando do Uchiha, sem ao menos olhá-lo. Sua voz era sombria – pelo menos a gente sabe que ele não está sofrendo mais... – Sai o olhou de lado e Sasuke pode ver o ódio reprimido em seu olhar. Um ódio que era único e exclusivo direcionado para o Uchiha – e que ninguém mais o fará sofrer. É o único consolo que nos resta, não é?

O assunto entre os dois se encerrou ali.

...

Quando amanheceu, os quatro partiram para finalmente completar sua missão.

Eles chegaram a o pequeno onde deveriam encontrar o grupo de ninjas renegados que estava aterrorizando a região, mas o vilarejo estava deserto.

- onde estão as pessoas? – perguntou Shikamaru seriamente olhando ao redor.

- não há sinal de ninguém em lugar algum... – Sai disse, pensativo.

- e pelo estado dessas casas, elas estão abandonadas à pelo menos 4 dias. – disse Sasuke, um pouco mais afastado, olhando pela janela de uma das casas e constatando que os móveis estavam bastante empoeirados para um abandono recente.

- vou procurar com o Byakugan... – Neji disse ativando sua kekey genkay.

Neji começou a vasculhar a região a procura dos aldeões.

- ahh...! – Neji arfou de repente , atraindo a atenção dos três – eu... os achei... – a voz indiferente dele estava mesclada entre decepção e raiva contida.

Os três o olharam por um instante já imaginado o que poderia ter acontecido, mas nenhum deles falou.

Neji seguiu em silencio até o lado sul da vila, com os outros lhe fazendo sombra. E logo eles avistaram uma grande pilha de corpos.

Todos os habitantes da vila haviam sido mortos.

- bem... – uma voz tenebrosa fez-se presente. Era uma voz de homem. – olha o que temos aqui...

Os ANBU's se colocaram em alerta com a presença inimiga.

- hmm... – uma voz feminina anasalada que era banhada em escárnio foi ouvida – ratinhos de Konoha...

Os quatro olhavam em volta para identificar de onde vinha as vozes. Neji ativou o Byakugan para tentar achá-los e Sasuke, o Sharingan. Shikamaru prestava a atenção de onde o som das vozes se propagava e Sai desenhou alguns ratos e os mandou pela floresta para procurar os inimigos.

- hahaha!!! Vejam, temos um Hyuuga e um Uchiha entre eles... – uma terceira voz, uma nova voz de homem ria divertido – bem, talvez eles sejam mais divertidos que os últimos shinobis que encontramos... os shinobis de Kiri foram patéticos... hahaha!!!

- ah... – uma nova voz masculina parecia lamentar – estou cansado de lidar com esses ninjas idiotas... seria mais fácil irmos até Konoha procurar alguém que preste...

Neji os localizou ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke.

- por ali!! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo em que apontavam para a parte da floresta localizada atrás da pilha de corpos amontoados.

Os quatro homens dispararam em direção de onde as vozes vinham.

Eles os localizaram rapidamente. Os quatro inimigos estavam encostados em uma árvore de maneira despreocupada e foram atingidos por golpes rápidos e precisos dos ANBU's.

Porém, ao serem acertados, os inimigos se desfizeram em fumaça.

- droga!!! – Neji rosnou – Kage Bunshin?

- sim... – uma voz feminina impregnada de luxúria se fez presente nas costas do capitão da equipe.

A mulher era loira e seus cabelos eram curtos, na altura do ombro. Seu corpo era pequeno mas levemente musculoso. Seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade roxa estranha. Ela usava uma blusa de renda com um top preto por cima, uma saia branca curta e uma bota de salto agulha preta que ia até o meio da coxa.

Os ANBU's viraram-se para ver a mulher, mas seus corpos estavam paralisados. Ela fazia um in e uma estranha corrente feitas de chakra se desprendiam da ponta de seus dedos e envolvia o corpo do shinobis de Konoha.

- muito bem, Shiraki!! – uma voz masculina extremamente animada se aproximava com rapidez do grupo.

- hahaha!!! – a mulher riu – acabe logo com esses idiotas, Hakuri!!

- droga!!! – Neji rosnou ao ativar o Byakugan.

O homem surgiu correndo por entre as árvores, portando uma foice dupla.

Ele tinha os cabelos vermelhos longos presos numa trança e seus olhos eram verdes. Ele era alto e muito musculoso Ele usava uma calça preta, estava sem camisa mas usava uma grande capa vermelha do lado esquerdo do corpo que dava a aparência de um cachecol enquanto ele corria e usava uma sandália ninja normal.

- nada disso, gracinha!! – a mulher mudou o in e o aperto das correntes aumentou, mas já era tarde

- Kaiten! – gritou o Hyuuga executando a técnica e se soltando juntamente com seus companheiros ao jogar a mulher, que estava atrás de si, longe. Ela quebrou três árvores antes de parar.

- Shiraki!!! – Haruki gritou olhando para a mulher por alguns instantes e em seguida avançando ferozmente em direção ao Hyuuga – você vai pagar por isso!!!

Haruki parou de correr num solavanco.

- cara... que saco... – disse Shikamaru com a voz tediosa atrás do homem com as foices e apontando as lâminas de chakra Aian Nakkuru para o pescoço dele – é melhor você ficar quieto – sua voz agora era fria – ou arranco a sua cabeça antes que você sequer pisque...

- você tem certeza disso? – Haruki perguntou tranqüilamente

- mas o que... – o Nara começou a dizer, mas teve que se afastar do homem ao quase acertado pela lâmina do cabo da uma das foices de Haruki

- me subestimar é um erro, que se fosse você, eu não cometeria... – um sorriso de escárnio se desenhou no rosto de Haruki

- Haruki!! – uma voz macabra soou autoritária – para de brincar com esses caras...

- ta bom, Makuru... – Haruki respondeu ainda sem desviar os olhos de Shikamaru

- e levante-se, Shiraki! – Makuru gritou para a mulher que se levantava.

- esse maldito Hyuuga... – ela rosnou encarando Neji que ainda a observava, agora sorrindo maldosamente.

- esse dois são uns inúteis, Makuru... – um garoto resmungou saindo de trás do homem que parecia o líder

- cale-se, Kikiru!!! – Shiraki e Hakuri gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

O garoto os ignorou. Kikiru caminhou calmamente pelo local indo se sentar despreocupadamente de baixo de uma grande árvore. Todos no local o observavam, para ver o que ele faria.

Kikiru, fechou os olhos e puxou um pequeno instrumento de cordas. Parecia uma harpa. Ele tocou uma das cordas. Makuru deu um sorriso perverso ao dar as costas e correr para dento da floresta juntamente com Shiraki e Hakuri.

- droga... – rosnou Sasuke quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo– Saiam todos daqui!!! – ele gritou para o seu grupo.

Mas já era tarde.

Uma densa nuvem branca se instaurou no local à medida que os sons vindos do instrumento se propagavam. A melodia que se desprendia da harpa do menino era repleta de luxuria. Era uma melodia envolvente e hipnótica.

Os ANBU's ficaram paralisados. Não conseguiam se mover um centímetro que fosse.

- acho que posso me divertir com vocês... – Kikiru disse de repente – vocês têm algumas lembranças deliciosamente dolorosas – sua voz demonstrava um deleite macabro em sua voz tranqüila e calorosa – vocês todos tem uma ferida em comum, não é? Alguém que vocês deixaram morrer...

_Naruto..._ – os quatro ANBU's pensaram, em um pânico repentino. O garoto estava vendo as suas memórias e eles não sabiam como.

O menino sorriu diabolicamente, ainda tocando a harpa.

- ah, então esse é o nome dele... – o garoto soltou uma pequena gargalhada. O som era infantil e relaxado

Mesmo paralisado, Sasuke rosnou.

-oh, vejo que alguém aqui se sente culpado... – ele riu novamente.

A nevoa branca parecia mais e mais densa e estava difícil de respirar. A música se tornou insuportavelmente lenta e delicada.

O garoto olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke, sem medo do Sharingan.

- você foi o maior culpado... – ele sussurrou com o rosto sério e o que quer que Sasuke pretendia fazer foi esquecido – você o matou... a cada dia que ele te procurava... a cada dia que ele sofria... a cada vez que você o humilhava... você o ia matando um pouco de cada vez... – Sasuke tremeu e seus olhos estavam tomados pela dor – outro pode ter matado seu corpo, mas foi você matou seu espírito... você destruiu sua vontade de viver... ele não passou de um joguete em suas mãos... você era tudo pra ele, mas ele nada significava para você... você o deixou morrer... ele lhe disse como você era importante para ele, mas você o deixou partir para morrer... – o horror assumiu o rosto do Uchiha e ele já não conseguia encontrar ar suficiente para dar a seus pulmões por causa do pânico.

Kikiru desviou o seu olhar, satisfeito pelo estrago que causara, para Neji.

- você foi outro que o abandonou... você viu o que ele sentia... viu que ele estava sofrendo... e se omitiu... deixou que ele seguisse pelo caminho da dor... um caminho que você tinha deixado de trilhar por causa dele... – Neji franziu o cenho irritado – você é o pior tipo de egoísta... você se recente por Sasuke ter feito o que fez... mas você foi tão egoísta quanto ele... você teve a oportunidade de pará-lo, mas não o fez... acreditou que ele tomaria a melhor decisão... –Neji tinha uma expressão ressentida no rosto - só não contava que a melhor decisão dele seria desistir de viver uma vida repleta de sofrimentos e decepções...

O garoto olho agora para Shikamaru.

- bem... você se martiriza por não ter podido salvá-lo, não é? - Shikamaru franziu o rosto numa careta de desgosto – se você tivesse sido um capitão melhor, vocês poderiam ter evitado que Sasuke tivesse fugido... –o garoto olhou para o Uchiha com desprezo e escárnio. Sasuke ainda não havia se recuperado. - você confiou nos outros quando a responsabilidade era sua. A vida deles estava em suas mãos, e você os jogou como se fossem descartáveis... você, assim como todos os outros, deixou a responsabilidade nas costas de Naruto... mas, será que vocês se questionaram alguma vez se esse fardo fosse demais pra ele carregar sozinho?

E por fim, ele olhou para Sai.

- você não se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu a seu amigo, não é? – o garoto sorriu para Sai que retribuiu com um olhar vazio – de todos aqui, você é o que menos contribuiu pra morte do seu amigo... – Kikiru deu os ombros e Sai o fuzilou com o olhar – mas também teve sua parcela de culpa... se você tivesse sentimentos, você compreenderia a dor que ele sentia... e talvez, tivesse notado o que ele sentia...

Agora ele falava para todos os quatro homens.

- talvez, se vocês não estivessem presos em suas vidinhas patéticas e felizes, teriam notado como ele estava sofrendo... - as palavras eram carregadas de convicção apesar de um sorriso sinistro brincar em seus lábios – ele sacrificou-se constantemente por vocês e seus amigos... mas quando ele mais precisou, vocês lhe viraram as costas...

Nesse instante, a névoa começou a se dissipar e algo começou a se aproximar.

- mas eu tenho um presentinho para vocês... – a harpa silenciou-se abruptamente – creio que vão gostar...

Kikiru virou-se e caminho a passos lentos para dentro da floresta e por fim, sussurrou.

- aproveitem...

Só depois que o garoto sumiu por completo é que os quatro ANBU's recuperaram seus movimentos.

- onde aquele maldito foi? – Sasuke rosnou com uma fúria assassina, olhando em volta.

- não sei... – Sai respondeu com a voz fria, e algo nela lhe conferia um tom letal – mas vamos achá-lo... – ele se interrompeu e quando voltou a falar sua voz era tão furiosa quanto à de Sasuke – e quando o acharmos, eu vou matá-lo...

- não se precipite, Sai – disse Neji com um tom de voz estranho. Ele parecia estar contente. – nós vamos dar um jeito nesse cara... ele vai se arrepender de ter mexido conosco...– um sorriso cruel se desenhou nos lábios do Hyuuga.

Shikamaru nada disse. Ele sequer estava prestando a atenção. O Nara olhava para um ponto da floresta e seu corpo estava rígido. Ele perecia nem mesmo respirar de tão imóvel que estava. Isso atraiu a atenção dos demais

- o que houve, Shikamaru? – Neji perguntou, com a voz baixa.

Shikamaru apenas levantou a mão e indicou para onde olhava, mas nada disse.

Sasuke, Sai e Neji se aproximaram do Nara e olharam, primeiro, para sua expressão tomada de pavor e, em seguida, para onde Shikamaru apontava.

Os três homens se calaram de pavor.

Um garoto de aproximadamente 18 anos, como os ANBU's ali presentes, estava parado olhando para o céu encostado no tronco de uma árvore a cerca de 10m de onde o grupo o estava observando.

Ele era loiro, tinha um corpo magro, mas um pouco musculoso, tinha um sorriso travesso e seus lindos olhos azuis estavam presos ao céu que lhe mostrava um lindo dia.

De repente, o garoto os olhou e sorriu.

- não pode ser... – Neji arfou.

- Naruto? – Sasuke sussurrou. Sua voz era mais baixo que um suspiro, mas estava tomada de uma surpresa dolorida.

- oi, Teme... – o garoto lhe saudou com um aceno e depois se dirigiu para os demais – oi, pessoal...

Sasuke, com os olhos abertos de surpresa, começou a se aproximar do garoto, mas Naruto levantou a mão como um pedido de que ele parasse.

- eu não sou real, Sasuke... não sou o que você pensa... – o garoto sorriu mais triste. Ele se desencostou da árvore e começou a andar na direção do grupo. – você pode ver isso, não pode? Você pode sentir... que isso não sou eu, não pode? – ele parou na frente do Uchiha ambos se olharam nos olhos e o loiro sorriu – você pode sentir que eu já não estou mais aqui? Que eu morri?

Sasuke estremeceu e recuou dois passos, mas ainda sem desviar dos olhos azuis.

- viu? – o garoto sorriu mais ainda – você sabe...

O garoto deu as costas ao grupo e começou a caminhar de volta para onde estava antes.

- sabe... – Naruto começou – aquele garoto me invocou aqui... para que eu atacasse vocês...

Sasuke, Neji, Sai e Shikamaru saíram de seu momento de estupor e encaram seriamente o garoto que se afastava lentamente.

- eu sou o Naruto mesmo... – ele continuou - mas não da forma que vocês pensam... – ele parou e olhou para trás – eu sou o Naruto de vocês... sou... como é que se fala? – ele fez uma expressão confusa colocando o dedo indicado abaixo do queixo - a materialização da memória que vocês têm de mim, eu acho...

- então, você... – Shikamaru começou, cauteloso

- sim... eu posso fazer tudo do que vocês se lembram que eu podia... – ele o interrompeu, novamente caminhando em direção a árvore – sei tudo o que vocês sabem de mim... – ele olhou sugestivamente para Sasuke por um segundo, mas esse desviou o olhar – sou o que vocês se lembram de mim... e posso machucá-los – ele terminou de falar com a voz triste

Naruto se encostou novamente no tronco da árvore e cruzou os braços, olhando para o céu.

- então... – a voz de Neji estava sufocada pelo que ele teria que dizer – teremos que ... matar você... de novo?

Neji sentiu os vários tipos de olhares dos companheiros em si. Resignação, de Shikamaru. Tristeza, de Sai. E ódio... muito ódio, de Sasuke. Ele também não estava feliz com o que dissera e nem com o que teria que fazer.

Mas Naruto sorriu com alegria, o que chamou a atenção dos ANBU's de novo para si.

- hei... – ele olhou para Neji, com carinho – não se preocupe, Neji... vocês não podem matar o que já está morto...

- não diga isso... – Shikamaru ralhou com uma pontada de raiva na voz.

- pare com isso, Shikamaru! Relaxa, cara... – ele levantou a mão como quem se rende – vocês sabem que é verdade... mas eu não falo mais se isso te aborrece, ta legal?!

Foi então que Sai começou a caminhar em direção ao rapaz loiro. Naruto o alertou com os olhos, mas ele prontamente o ignorou.

- isso é muito estranho... – Sai disse parando a frente do loiro, que o olhava com seriedade.

- o que é estranho? – Naruto perguntou calmamente, mas ainda sério.

- você... – Sai respondeu – você disse que era um fruto de um jutsu das memórias que temos do Naruto,não é?

- sim... está certo... – o loiro respondeu serenamente

- e você disse que foi trazido aqui para nos atacar... para nos ferir...

- está certo de novo... – dessa vez ele sorriu. Ele já entendia onde Sai queria chegar.

- então porque você não faz isso? – Sai fazia uma expressão confusa.

Naruto colocou as mãos sobre a boca para abafar uma risada, o que surpreendeu a todos.

Era verdade o que Sai dissera. Ele deveria atacá-los, mas então porque ele agia com um velho amigo fazendo uma visita?

- acho que sempre serei estranho para vocês... – ele abafou outra risada – mesmo fruto de um jutsu, eu sou assim, Sai... – ele agora respondeu com ternura – a imagem que vocês tem de mim em nenhum momento se mostra agressiva... então porque eu teria que ser assim?

- mas... você é tão real... – Sai murmurou, com tristeza.

- eu sou real... de certo modo... – o loiro parecia relutante – sou real "para vocês"... mas não sou o real "de vocês"...

- então... – a voz de Sasuke estava embargada pela dor de ver Naruto ali, agindo como a duas semanas atrás, quando ele ainda estava vivo – o que a gente tem... que fazer?

Naruto o olhou surpreso por alguns instantes, antes de sorrir.

- não é óbvio? - o rapaz disse, divertido – vocês tem que acabar comigo, oras...

O loiro suspirou pesadamente ao ver as caras de revolta dos quatro homens.

- gente... – ele disse com paciência – eu morri há duas semanas atrás... vocês sabem disso... não vou dizer que é fácil para vocês fazerem isso... eu não sei o que vocês sentem por terem que fazer isso... mas eu não sou real – ele agora estava exasperado – coloquem-se no meu lugar... eu posso não ser o Naruto que vocês enterraram naquele dia... mas sou o Naruto que vocês preservam na memória... minha presença aqui machuca vocês, eu vejo isso com clareza... e me incomoda vê-los assim...

- a gente... não pode... – Shikamaru era outro que sufocava com as palavras – não podemos fazer isso...

Naruto franziu o cenho.

- vocês vão me obrigar a isso, não é? – havia raiva em sua voz

Os quatro o olharam surpresos pela mudança.

- vão me obrigar a atacá-los, não é? – ele explicou, ainda com raiva.

- Naruto... – a voz de Neji era suplicante – a gente não pode fazer isso com você... mesmo que... não seja realmente você...

Naruto bufou.

- não sejam idiotas... – ele quase gritou – e se da próxima vez, em que criarem uma replica minha, eu não seja tão "eu"? e se eu atacá-los? Você vão se negar a revidar?

Ninguém respondeu, e isso enervou o rapaz.

- vocês vão fazer isso, não é? Vão se negar a reagir... – Naruto os olhou, apavorado, e em seguida, rosnou – vocês vão acabar comigo... nem que eu tenha que obrigar vocês a isso...

- Naruto? O que você quer...? – Sai foi interrompido por um súbito soco de Naruto. Mas o soco não o atingiu, Sai desviou um segundo antes indo parar próximo aos companheiros.

- defendam-se... – alertou Naruto olhando para os quatro homens. A voz dele era vazia. Gélida. Letal. Ele avançava lentamente como um gato. Cada passo meticulosamente calculado. Em seu rosto não havia nenhum tipo de emoção.

Ele iria pra matar ou para morrer.

Principalmente, para morrer.

Isso ficou bem claro quando os ANBU's encararam aqueles olhos azuis e eles não viram nada a não ser a frieza gélida imposta à força por Naruto. Porém, havia tanta dor naquele olhar que era difícil calcular quanto lhe doía fazer aquilo.

...

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, os quatro homens estavam ofegantes e cansados. Eles passaram todo o tempo fugindo dos ataques poderosos de Naruto.

- isso é muito decepcionante, sabia? – Naruto suspirou.

Ele estava de pé com os braços cruzados na frente do peito encarando os ANBU's.

- e vocês se dizem parte da ANBU.... – ele escarniou – verdadeiramente patético...

Os outros não responderam.

Naruto começou a caminhar despreocupadamente ao redor do time.

O loiro sabia que só tinha um jeito deles reagirem. E não seria nada agradável. Ele teria que feri-los. Ferir suas almas. Seu orgulho.

- e olha que eu morri só há duas semanas... e vocês já ficaram nesse estado? – ele balançou a cabeça com falsa decepção e viu Sai e Sasuke apertarem os punhos, irritados, quase ao mesmo tempo – isso é muito triste... tenho medo do que poderá acontecer a Konoha... os melhores ANBU's em um estado tão lastimável...

Sasuke cruzou o olhar com o de Naruto. O Uchiha estava definitivamente furioso.

Isso era bom. Muito bom. Daria um fim muito mais rápido, Naruto vibrou por dentro.

- o último e mais poderoso dos Uchihas, o gênio prodígio dos Hyuugas, o inteligente gênio dos Naras e o mais poderoso shinobi da ANBU-NE... _um time dos sonhos_... – ele escarniou o título outra vez - mas o que vejo aqui não é um sonho... _é um pesadelo_... – ele quase cuspiu a última frase

Neji estava muito sério e concentrado. Ele focalizava cada passo que Naruto dava.

_Melhor ainda_, Naruto pensou em júbilo, _agora ele também está levando a sério_.

- será que terei que sair do meu túmulo para ter certeza que Konoha esteja segura? – ele disse sarcástico.

Sai e Shikamaru o olhavam, incrédulos. Seus rostos distorcidos de surpresa.

- como se eu já não tivesse me sacrificado de mais por Konoha... – ele disse agora sério olhando para o céu. Se olhasse para um dos quatro, sua máscara de indiferente e suas mentiras ridículas cairiam por terra – será que nem depois de morto eu poderei deixar de me preocupar com Konoha? Será que nem morto poderei ter paz?

Somente ele sabia que cada palavra que dissera era uma mentira. Mas os outros tinham que reagir. E se destruir sua imagem os faria ficar mais forte, que assim fosse.

- Sai... Neji... Shikamaru... – Sasuke chamou, de repente. Sua expressão era insondável, mas seus olhos mostravam sofrimento – saiam... eu cuido dele... sozinho.

- mas, Sasuke... – começou Shikamaru.

- eu já disse, Shikamaru. Eu cuido dele, sozinho. – a voz de Sasuke ainda estava vazia – ele era meu melhor amigo. É obrigação minha cuidar disso. Eu devo isso a ele...

Naruto apenas o olhou.

- tudo bem... – disse Sai suspirando e se virando para ir embora – vamos Neji-san... Shikamaru-san...

Neji hesitou um pouco, avaliando a expressão determinada de Sasuke e a de Naruto. Porém, logo seguiu o mesmo caminho que Sai, em silêncio.

Shikamaru soltou um suspiro pesado e olhou para Naruto.

- sei que cada palavra que saiu da sua boca era uma mentira... conhecia você demais para saber disso... mas entendi o que você quis fazer... mas nunca queira que nós sejamos capazes de te ferir... gostamos de você demais pra isso... – ele disse antes de se virar para partir – adeus, Naruto...

- adeus, Shikamaru... - Naruto sussurrou em resposta.

Sasuke e Naruto em momento algum desviaram o olhar um do outro, enquanto os outros iam embora.

- posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Sasuke disse depois de um longo tempo calado.

- claro... – Naruto respondeu – pergunte o que quiser...

- porque foi embora?

Naruto riu sem humor algum.

- infelizmente, não posso te responder isso. Sou uma réplica da sua memória, só sei o que você ou um dos outros três sabe. Não sou o verdadeiro Naruto, se lembra? – um sorriso zombeiro se desenhou nos lábios do rapaz.

- sim, é verdade... – Sasuke concordou com uma expressão irritada em seu rosto.

- isso lhe perturba? – o loiro inclinou a cabeça levemente para a esquerda e uma expressão inocente e intrigada se fez presente em seu rosto.

Sasuke corou e desviou o olhar, secretamente encabulado.

- um pouco... – admitiu o Uchiha – você parece muito com ele...

- eu sou parte dele, Sasuke... – o rapaz comentou serenamente – sou o que você guardou dele...- ele riu tranqüilamente mas a expressão curiosa voltou ao seu rosto - mas porque isso o incomoda?

- bem, é que eu... – pela primeira vez na vida, Sasuke se atrapalhava com as palavras – não sei explicar... mas olhar para você... me faz ter... saudades dele... – ele suspirou pesadamente franzindo o rosto – sinto falta dele...

Mas estranhamente, Naruto ficou sério e triste.

- mas você sabe que ele não deve estar feliz com o que você está fazendo a si mesmo...

Sasuke se sobressaltou.

- o que quer dizer?

- essas marcas e ferimentos não curados em seu corpo... – ele apontou displicentemente para o corpo do Uchiha – você anda se esforçando de mais, não acha?

- não sei do que você está falando... – Sasuke quase rosnou a resposta

Naruto franziu o cenho.

- eu posso ver o que você está fazendo a si mesmo, Sasuke... – sua resposta era fria e cortante – você esta tentando fazer algo que sabe que não é bom...

- não estou tentando nada... – respondeu Sasuke no mesmo tom.

A careta de Naruto se aprofundou.

- se matar não vai trazê-lo de volta... – Naruto sentenciou com a voz pragmática.

Sasuke o encarou em choque.

- você acha que ele gostaria de ver o que você está fazendo? – Naruto continuou – acha que ele gostaria de vê-lo brincar com a morte a cada missão? Ele arriscou a vida diversas vezes por você... para que você ficasse a salvo... para que você pudesse viver...

Sasuke desviou o olhar, irritado. Era evidente que ele não queria ouvir.

- como você pode ser tão egoísta? Só pensa na sua dor... – Naruto rosnou e então sua expressão ficou triste – você deixaria a Sakura-chan sozinha, Sasuke? – ele viu Sasuke estremecer em menção ao nome da mulher - Você seria capaz de abandoná-la de novo?

- ela... pode se virar... – o Uchiha respondeu sem confiança alguma na voz – ela é forte... Sakura pode se cuidar...

- você realmente acredita nisso? – Naruto ainda estava triste.

- sim... – Sasuke sussurrou sua resposta

- hmm... – murmurou o loiro, de modo distraído.

- o que foi?

- ah, nada... – Naruto respondeu indiferente – só estava me lembrando de uma luta que "eu" tive há alguns anos... no Vale do Fim, sabe?

Sasuke se enrijeceu.

- me lembro que o garoto contra quem eu lutava... – Naruto olhou duramente para o Uchiha e continuou – me disse que eu não conhecia a dor de perder alguém que se amava... que por eu estar sempre sozinho, eu não entendia o que era ter e perder, já que eu nunca tive nada...- ele deu os ombros – então o que você me disse me fez lembrar disso...

- não é a mesma coisa... – Sasuke sussurrou em resposta.

- oh, não é? – o loiro o desafiou.

- não... – a voz de Sasuke estava mais alta e uniforme – ela tem uma família, diferente de nós... ela não estará sozinha...

- e você? Está sozinho, Sasuke? – novamente havia o desafio em sua voz.

- sim... – ele respondeu com uma tristeza cortante.

A confiança de Naruto se abalou por um segundo, mas ele se restabeleceu.

- não, você não está sozinho... – o loiro sentenciou duramente

- você não pode...

- ...saber? – Naruto o interrompeu – oh, eu acho que posso saber perfeitamente...

- não, você não pode... – Sasuke rosnou em resposta – você não sabe o que eu sinto... você não sabe como é...

- ...acordar constantemente no meio da noite após ter um pesadelo horrível que envolve uma morte de uma pessoa especial, uma visão que te faria morrer por dentro e por fora simultaneamente, no meio da noite e não saber como essa pessoa querida está? – ele novamente o interrompeu, agora colérico - Não saber se essa pessoa ainda pode desfrutar do mesmo ar que entra e sai de seus pulmões? Não poder ver seu rosto a não ser pelo reflexo fraco das memórias? Somente tentar imaginar se a pessoa que se gosta é pelo menos feliz com a vida que escolheu? Imaginar o porque você não consegue ser o suficiente para prender essa pessoa ao seu lado? – ele fez uma expressão de desgosto – ora, Sasuke... não me venha com piadas... você pode não saber e eu posso não ter certeza total... mas acho que você seria mais feliz se parasse de olhar somente para si... há outros que sofrem tanto quanto você, mas você só está preocupado com a sua dor...

- como você pode saber dessas coisas? – o Uchiha murmurou, assombrado.

- você pode não ter prestado a devida atenção nas coisas que "eu" falava quando eu estava vivo, Sasuke... – ele respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso – mas Sai, com certeza, prestava...

Sasuke grunhiu algo incompreensível com uma careta de desgosto. O rosto vermelho de raiva e... ciúmes.

- ora, vamos... – Naruto disse, apaziguador – Sai sempre foi muito adepto a me ouvir...

Naruto sorriu ao ver a cara de desgosto de Sasuke se aprofundar.

- a única coisa que quero pedir é que você cuide melhor de si mesmo... me custou muito esforço, todos esses anos para conseguir te ver bem, Sasuke... não deixe que essa dor que você sente por eu não estar mais aqui destrua o meu esforço... e me magoa ver você se destruir desse jeito... – ele riu zombeiro ao continuar – e Uchiha Sasuke não pode depender de ninguém, não é? Imagine a frustração de ter que ser cuidado pela Sakura-chan... deve ser revoltante pra você, não é?

Sasuke não respondeu, mas algo em seus olhos dava a entender que ele faria isso.

- bem... – Naruto começou, ao começar a se aproximar de Sasuke.

Sua expressão era relaxada e tranqüila.

O Uchiha não gostou muito disso.

- acho que temos algo a terminar, não é? – Naruto parou a cerca de 30 centímetros de Sasuke.

O maxilar de Sasuke se apertou mas ele acenou com a cabeça. Naruto sorriu ainda mais.

- porque você está feliz? – Sasuke perguntou frustrado e ressentido – eu vou "matar" você... – ele estremeceu brevemente, mas continuou – porque isso lhe deixaria feliz?

O sorriso de Naruto tornou-se melancólico. Ele levantou uma das mãos para afagar suavemente o rosto de Sasuke, que imediatamente se espantou com o contato, mas não se moveu. Seus olhos, negros como a noite, estavam presos aos olhos azuis como o céu.

- porque o seu rosto será a ultima coisa que irei ver... – ele respondeu, delicado.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente ao fitar o rosto sereno do outro.

Sem pensar, Sasuke passou seu braço esquerdo ao redor do pescoço de Naruto e o trouxe bruscamente para mais perto, colando seus lábios com os dele ao mesmo tempo em que pegava uma kunai de seu estojo de armamento com a mão direita.

- sinto sua falta... todos os dias... – o Uchiha sussurrou, de olhos fechados, ao descolar seus lábios dos do outro homem.

- faça... – o loiro respondeu também sussurrando de olhos fechados

E sem parar para pensar duas vezes, pois sabia que não conseguiria fazer se o fizesse, Sasuke cravou a kunai no peito do homem na sua frente, que desapareceu numa nuvem de pó prateado.

O Uchiha caiu de joelhos e se olhar vazio fitava o nada por um longo tempo. Ele não se importava mas com nada por enquanto.

Deixou a dor dominar seu coração pela ultima vez.

Ele devia isso a Naruto.

Devia viver para ele.

Mesmo que ele não pudesse estar com Naruto, ele devia viver por ele.

Ele tinha sido egoísta de mais por dias semanas. Já era o suficiente. Ele era um Uchiha. Ser patético estava fora de seus padrões. E ele não daria o desgosto a Naruto, aonde quer que ele estivesse, de vê-lo tão fraco.

Mas agora, não.

Doía de mais.

Ele precisava se permitir isso uma última vez.

Ele viveria. Viveria por Naruto. Seguiria em frente por aquele "dobe" que ao partir naquela noite, levou consigo um pedaço de si. Ele levara seu coração. Coração esse que morreu com ele e agora descansava juntamente com os restos mortais daquele que para sempre seria o seu "dobe".

E Sasuke sabia que a única razão pela qual ele ainda permitia que o ar continuasse a entrar em seus pulmões naquele momento era a esperança de ver aqueles olhos azuis e aquele sorriso lindo algum dia.

_Numa próxima vida, quem sabe. _

Era a única esperança que o mantinha vivo.

Naruto não gostaria de vê-lo tão cedo, ele pensou com um sorriso soturno. Apesar da morte ser um presente tentador para curar essa dor em sua alma, Naruto não ficaria feliz.

...

Sasuke não sabia exatamente quanto tempo ele ficara ali, de joelhos no chão, fitando o nada. Podiam ser minutos ou horas.

_Não importava_, Sasuke repetiu mentalmente.

- Sasuke... – uma voz chamou à suas costas. Seu tom era delicado e controlado.

O Uchiha virou-se de má vontade para ver quem era a pessoa que lhe chamara.

- Sai? – ele respondeu em dúvida.

Sai estava molhado, dos pés à cabeça.

O que tinha acontecido? Porque ele estava assim?

Sai notou a avaliação confusa do Uchiha em seu corpo.

- está chovendo... – Sai disse com um sorriso tímido, apontando para o céu.

Foi só então que Sasuke notou que estava chovendo e que ele estava tão molhado quando Sai. O Uchiha franziu o rosto.

- você está bem? – Sai disse, cautelosamente se aproximando de Sasuke.

- sim, eu estou... – ele respondeu com a voz cansada, ao começar a se levantar.

Mas ele parou ao ver a mão de Sai estendida para ele, oferecendo suporte para que ele se levantasse.

Sasuke parou o movimento por alguns segundos antes de pegar na mão de Sai e se levantar.

Foi só então que Sasuke se lembrou da missão e seu corpo ficou tenso.

- o que houve? – Sai perguntou sobressaltado pela abrupta tenção do outro.

- a missão... – ele gaguejou e encarou Sai.

Mas o outro riu.

- não se preocupe... – Sai disse começando a caminhar e Sasuke o seguiu – nós lidamos com isso...

Sasuke franziu o cenho na espera de uma resposta mais completa. Sai entendeu.

- depois que deixamos você aqui... – ele começou, cauteloso de novo - nós fomos procurar os inimigos... eles estavam certos de que ... bem... de que haviam acabado conosco... – sua expressão mudou de novo. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com a memória - Neji-san e Shikamaru-san foram extremamente cordiais em demonstrar nossa... "gratidão"... pelo presente.. não levou nem cinco minutos... – seu rosto era furioso e seu sorriso, sádico.

- hmm... – Sasuke murmurou em resposta.

Os dois homens caminharam em silêncio para encontrar seus companheiros e voltar para Konoha.

**..::Flash-back off::..**

- e foi isso o que aconteceu... – Sai finalizou – depois disso, ele começou a se recuperar... mas sempre tem épocas onde a saudade e a tristeza que ele sente se manifestam. Ele se isola dos demais. Mas não mais do que um dia ou dois. No dia do seu aniversário e o dia da sua morte são as únicas datas que nós o vemos abatido. Mas ele tenta não demonstrar.

Naruto ainda encarava o chão, chorando em silêncio. Mas não havia mais nenhum vestígio de raiva no seu corpo.

Havia outras emoções.

Dor, lamento, solidão, angústia...

- ele... – ela sentiu um bolo se formando em sua garganta, a impedindo de falar – ele... está melhor? – ela sussurrou.

- não... melhor não... – sai respondeu fitando o céu – ele está conformado... mas não creio que ele vá melhorar... ele segue a vida dele, mas eu posso ver... que ele está morto por dentro...

Uma brisa passou pelo par jogando algumas folhas pelo ar.

Naruto apenas olhou as folhas pairando pelo ar, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos contemplando a paisagem. Suas mentes perdidas em pensamentos distantes.

- vem... – chamou Sai, de repente.

Naruto o olhou longamente, sem compreender.

- vamos comer alguma coisa... já passou da hora do almoço, mas ainda podemos comer alguma coisa... – ele explicou e sorriu – e você sabe que uma dama não devia ficar com fome... além do mais, lhe fiz uma promessa de que você comeria lámen do Ichiraku, se lembra?

Ela sorriu em resposta, com um pouco de esforço.

- sim... – ela disse ao se levantar e começar a segui-lo.

************************************

**respostas das reviews:**

**Oi, **_**Grazi-chan**_**!! Tudo bom? Hahaha!!! Realmente ainda não é para ter pena dele... o Sasuke tava precisando sofrer um pouquinho... creio eu que peguei um pouco pesado com ele nesse capítulo, mas eu gostei... acho o Sai um personagem muito de se trabalhar... gosto do jeito como ele tenta proteger o Naruto... há algo nele que dá a impressão de que o Naruto é seu "irmão caçula"... o melhor tapa pro Sai é deixar o Sasuke pra baixo... xD mas ele sabe reconhecer quando a ferida é profunda de mais para se mexer com ela, e ele respeita isso... espero que goste desse cap... bjus!!!**

**Oi, ****x Rei-chan****!! Tudo bom com vc? Não se preocupe... não fiquei chatiada por vc não ter comentado no cap anterior... só assinalei que vc tinha add a fic ^^ não... Naruto não vai voltar a ser homem (pelo menos não na minha idéia atual, mas isso pode mudar dependendo da minha criatividade, não é?! xD) espero que goste desse cap... bjus!!!**

**Oi, ****vrriacho****!! Tudo bem com vc? Hehehe!!! Sim... foi divertido fazer aquela parte do kiba... de inicio eu ia fazer essa cena com o Shikamaru... mas ele iria descobrir a verdade... então eu tinha que escolher um personagem que pusesse suspeitar dela, mas não descobri-la... o Kiba foi perfeito pra isso... espero que goste desse cap!! bjus!!!**

**...**

**também queria agradecer a **_**julythereza**_** por ter add a fic...**

**...**

**deixem uma review e faça uma autora feliz!!**

**até o próximo cap**

**bjus!!!**

**Uchiha Mique**


	6. O Pavoroso Reencontro

"_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma louca com criatividade excessiva e muito tempo vago pra escrever isso."**_

**Yo, minna-san!!!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Graças aos céus eu to bem melhor de saúde**

**Mas parte desse capítulo ainda tem um toque de "autora doente" nele...**

**Então me desculpem por isso**

**Mas eu to de volta com o capítulo da semana**

**Espero que gostem!**

**^_^**

**Boa leitura para vocês!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**capítulo 6 - O Pavoroso Reencontro. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

...

- hei!!! – chamou uma voz masculina sussurrada – você quer me esperar?!

- hmm... – o outro rapaz pareceu pensar – não! – concluiu com naturalidade

Os dois trajavam roupas escuras e mascaras da ANBU. Eles caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha com certa pressa .

- o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou o primeiro – não vai ser nada legal se Sasuke-san nos descobre aqui...

- pouco me importa o que Sasuke-sempai vai fazer... – o outro respondeu com desdém

- ah, se importa sim... – disse o primeiro – é ele que paga o seu salário...

- não, não é ele... – respondeu o outro triunfante – é Hokage-sama que paga pelas missões...

- mas se Sasuke-san não te convocar, você não recebe o dinheiro das missões... – respondeu por fim o primeiro, com um sorriso de vitória brilhando em seus lábios ao ver o outro homem abaixar a cabeça em derrota

- ok... ok... – o outro respondeu – você tem razão... mas isso aqui é mais importante...

O primeiro homem franziu o rosto e sua expressão era levemente irritada.

- Konohamaru-kun! – o primeiro homem disse de forma arrastada, enquanto tirava a mascara. Era um aviso – onde que a patrulha da vila é menos importante que uma travessa de macarrão?!

- eu sei, Udon... – o outro respondeu e sua voz agora é triste – mas você sabe que não é simplesmente _"uma travessa de macarrão" _– ele repetiu a citação com desgosto.

O primeiro rapaz entendeu.

- sim, é verdade... – ele concluiu.

Os dois ficaram em silencio fitando o nada por alguns instantes quando uma sombra negra apareceu ao lado deles,assustando-os.

- o que diabos vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – uma voz feminina autoritária se fez presente assustando os dois rapazes com a gravidade entoada pela voz.

- Moegi!!! – os dois a olharam, apavorados.

A garota praticamente espumava de ódio ao retirar a máscara.

- vocês, sua dupla de idiotas, deveriam estar fazendo a ronda na vila... – ela os olhou ameaçadoramente – o que estão fazendo fora dos seus postos? Não é só porque Sasuke-san tirou o dia de folga que nós vamos relaxar com nossas obrigações...

- eu vim homenagear o Naruto nii-chan... – Konohamaru respondeu num sussurro, calando o ataque da jovem – não vou poder ir ao cemitério por causa dessa missão, então pelo menos quero comer um prato de lámem em homenagem a ele...

Moegi os olhava e seu coração apertou com o sofrimento do colega. Ela sabia que esse era o dia do aniversário da morte de Naruto e ela iria propor aos colegas que fizessem uma visita ao túmulo após o serviço, mas Konohamaru parecia não querer esperar tanto.

Ela sorriu para os dois.

- bem... – ela disse com a voz mais suave e levemente brincalhona – então é melhor irmos logo... – ela disse andando em direção ao restaurante – se Sasuke-san nos descobre, serão as nossas cabeças que ele irá jantar. – ela riu.

Os dois rapazes a olharam por alguns segundos antes de sorrirem e a seguirem.

...

Sasuke caminhava a passos lentos pela vila.

Ele acabara de sair do cemitério e vagava sem rumo pelas ruas.

- se Naruto não fosse filho único eu juraria que ela era uma irmã dele ou algo do tipo... – uma voz masculina dizia de modo agitado. – e ela era muito linda! – a voz admirou.

A conversa lhe chamou a atenção no momento que o nome de Naruto foi dito.

Kiba, Shino e Lee conversavam parados em frente à uma padaria. Tinha sido a voz de Kiba que Sasuke havia ouvido.

- Kiba-san, você andou por muitos lugares nessa última missão... às vezes essas missões começam a nos afetar... – Lee pareceu preocupado

- Lee tem razão... – Shino disse, no seu jeito calmo de sempre – você só deve estar se deixando levar pela data de hoje...

- juro que não é... – Kiba reclamou – eu tenho certeza do que vi... ela estava com o Sai... os encontrei há algumas horas atrás, perto do Ichiraku...

- o que está havendo? – disse Sasuke, se aproximando lentamente.

Os três homens o encararam por alguns instantes.

- ah... oi, Sasuke... – disse Kiba levemente nervoso.

- oi, Sasuke-kun!! – Lee o comprimento com alegria.

Shino apenas balançou a cabeça em um aceno rápido.

Sasuke olhou longamente para Kiba, a esperada da resposta. Mas foi Lee quem respondeu.

- Kiba-san estava nos contando sobre uma ANBU novata que Sai-san estava treinando... – Lee disse com cautela.

- e porque esse alvoroço todo?

- é porque Kiba disse que ela se parecia de mais com Naruto... – Shino respondeu.

- não seja ridículo... – Sasuke fitou de maneira raivosa o Inuzuka.

Kiba se irritou.

- mas eu estou falando sério... – ele disse entre dentes - se não acreditam, eu mostro a vocês...

Sasuke, Shino e Lee apenas olharam enquanto Kiba deva meia volta e se punha a andar para o centro da vila.

- isso me parece que não vai terminar bem... – Lee resmungou ao começar a andar atrás de Kiba.

- hmm... – Shino assentiu também o seguindo - mas isso é estranho...

- o que é estranho? – Sasuke perguntou entre dentes ao caminhar atrás dos outros – o seu companheiro de equipe ter ficado louco e começar a ver coisas que não existem?

Tocar no nome de Naruto sempre abria feridas em Sasuke.

- já encontramos pessoas que de longe se pareciam com Naruto... – respondeu Shino, ignorando a animosidade vinda do Uchiha – mas nunca vi Kiba reagir dessa maneira... ele nunca se quer fez qualquer associação entre os casos...

- é sério? – perguntou Lee – é a primeira vez que ele faz isso?

- sim... – respondeu Shino - por isso é mais estranho... ele evita falar sobre Naruto...

Sasuke nada respondeu, mas passou a observar o Inuzuka com olhos atentos. Era verdade. Kiba recusava-se, assim como ele, a falar sobre Naruto. Sasuke já havia notado.

Mesmo depois de suas semanas de depressão, Kiba era um dos poucos a não tocar no assunto quando conversavam.

O que será que o levara a tocar no assunto tão de repente?

- vocês vêm ou não? – Kiba rosnou impaciente e irritado para os demais que andavam num ritmo muito mais lento do que ele.

Eles começaram a andar por Konoha em direção ao restaurante Ichiraku, quando foram surpreendidos por uma presença familiar.

- hei... – saudou uma voz tediosa e apática, mas ao mesmo tempo, simpática.

- oi, Shikamaru... – respondeu Kiba parando de andar, juntamente com os outros três.

- que bom que encontrei vocês juntos... – o Nara suspirou pesadamente – ia ser mais problemático ter que procurar cada um...

- o que houve? – perguntou Shino em seu tom apático costumeiro.

- Hokage-sama me mandou procurar vocês... – Shikamaru deu os ombros.

- e porque Hokage-sama que nos ver? – perguntou Lee curioso

- não sei bem... ela me disse _"Shikamaru... vá procurar todos os shinobis que se formaram gennins com você na academia... Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji... todos!! e mais o time do Gai... quero todos vocês na minha sala em quinze minutos, entendido? tenho algo muito importante para contar a vocês..."_ – ele recitou apáticamente.

- hmm... – murmurou Sasuke, pensativo – será que há algum problema?

- eu não sei... – Shikamaru fez uma expressão pensativa também – mas ela parecia... muito animada...

- quem você já avisou até agora? – perguntou Sasuke

- para dizer a verdade, vocês são os primeiros que encontrei... eu acabei de sair do escritório dela... – ele deu os ombros, despreocupado

Os cincos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

O que raios Tsunade queria convocando-os assim tão de repente?

Pelo que Shikamaru dissera, ela parecia alegre. Então, não seria nada de ruim. Mas então porque da urgência do prazo de quinze minutos?

Sasuke balançou brevemente a cabeça. Ele devia estar perdendo algum detalhe.

- eu vou procurar a Hinata... – Kiba anunciou de repente, tirando o Uchiha de seus devaneios.

- eu vou com você... – Shino disse.

- ela estava com o Neji... – Sasuke falou, ainda um pouco pensativo - você deve encontrá-los juntos...

- ok... – Kiba virou-se e partiu, com Shino.

- eu vou procurar o Chouji... – anunciou Shikamaru

- já que o Kiba-san vai falar com o Neji, eu vou procurar a Tenten... – Lee disse antes de sair correndo.

- eu vou procurar a Sakura...

- ela deve estar na floricultura da Ino... – Shikamaru disse antes de se virar e começar a caminhar – eu a vi indo para lá antes de ir falar com Hokage-sama...

Sasuke assentiu e partiu rumo a floricultura.

...

- você parece bem deprimida... – uma voz feminina soou compreensiva

- você sabe como essa data me afeta... – a outra respondeu tristonha

- sim, eu sei... – a primeira respondeu num sussurro delicado

- mas, sabe o que me deixa mais preocupada? – a segunda voz perguntou a voz levemente desolada ao pegar uma pequena rosa branca e girando-a delicadamente entre os dedos.

- o que é, Sakura? – perguntou a primeira.

- o que me preocupa é que eu posso estar "deixando-o" para trás... – Sakura respondeu com amargura – sinto que o estou esquecendo, Ino...

- você não está o esquecendo, Sakura... – Ino se aproximou e passou os braços ao redor da Haruno – você não está esquecendo Naruto... você apenas está seguindo em frente... isso é normal...

- mas eu não posso esquecê-lo... – Sakura reafirmou, como se não a tivesse escutado – não posso...

- acho que você jamais poderá esquecê-lo... Naruto é uma parte de você... você, assim como todos nós, sente a falta dele...

- mas eu sou _FELIZ_... – Sakura disse como se fosse errado se sentir assim – eu não posso ser feliz...

Ino bufou e desfez o abraço.

- se Naruto estivesse aqui agora, você levaria uma bronca dele... – a loira franziu o cenho – ele não queria que você fosse infeliz, Sakura... pelo contrario...

Sakura suspirou.

- mas sinto que deixo de lamentar por ele, a cada dia que passa, Ino... a dor diminuiu...

- mas ela tem que diminuir, Sakura... – Ino murmurou gentilmente – nenhuma dor pode durar para sempre...

- eu não quero que ela suma, Ino...

- você não quer? – Ino espantou-se

- não... – Sakura a encarou com uma luz súbita no olhar. – eu quero senti-la... a cada dia... ela me faz lembrar do sofrimento que eu impus a ele... eu mereço esse castigo...

- você é impossível... – Ino rosnou ao dar as costas a Haruno e voltar para de trás do balcão – simplesmente, impossível... isso é ridículo...

- você não sabe como é... – Sakura murmurou

- ah, sei sim... – a Yamanaka fuzilou-a com o olhar – e você não está dando valor ao sacrifício dele...

As duas ficaram se encarando furiosamente por um longo tempo.

- Sakura? Ino? – uma voz masculina ressoou no estabelecimento

- Sasuke! – o humor das duas mudou abruptamente. Elas sorriam amavelmente para o rapaz.

O Uchiha encarou as duas, que sorriam amavelmente para ele, por alguns segundos. Antes que elas notassem a sua chegada, ele pode sentir a hostilidade que pairava no recinto.

- Hokage-sama nos que no escritório dela agora... – ele disse sério.

- Tsunade-sama quer nos ver? – Sakura perguntou olhando confusamente para Ino.

- acho melhor vemos o que ela quer... – disse Ino seriamente, retirando o avental e gritando um "preciso sair , mãe..."

Os três seguiram rapidamente para a Torre Hokage.

...

dez minutos após falar com Tsunade, Shikamaru e os outros estavam caminhando em direção ao escritório da Hokage.

- você tem certeza que não sabe o que é, Shikamaru? – perguntou Ino pela enésima vez.

- já lhe disse que não... – Shikamaru suspirou – ela só me mandou procurá-los e que estivéssemos aqui em quinze minutos... mais nada...

- isso é estranho... – Neji disse pensativo – se não há uma emergência, por que ela nos chamaria aqui dessa maneira?

- sim, Neji... – respondeu Tenten- mas vai ver que ela tem alguma coisa para nos passar... deve ter chegado algo importante e ela quer nos passar a informação o mais rápido possível...

-sim, deve ser isso mesmo... – respondeu Ino.

Eles continuaram a caminhar calmamente pelos corredores a caminho da Sala da Hokage.

- esperem um pouquinho... – Kiba parou subitamente.

- o que houve, Kiba-kun? – Hinata perguntou, parando de andar também.

- onde está o Sai? – ele disse olhando novamente o grupo.

- o Sai está em missão, Kiba... – respondeu Sakura.

- não... ele não está... ele chegou hoje pela manhã... – o Inuzuka respondeu para a mulher e em seguida virou-se para Shikamaru – ninguém foi chamá-lo?

- Hokage-sama não havia me mandado buscá-lo... tecnicamente – respondeu o Nara

- como assim ele chegou pela manhã? – Sakura perguntou – eu não o vi...

- eu o encontrei há algumas horas. – Kiba respondeu – ele estava com uma ANBU novata e me disse que Hokage-sama o havia designado para cuidar dela por uns tempos...

-bem... – começou Shikamaru – se ele está com essa novata por ordem de Hokage-sama, não há porque chamá-lo... Tsunade-sama pode enviar alguém para trazê-lo aqui, se necessário...

- hmm... – Sakura murmurou para si mesma.

...

- sabe, Sai... – uma loira sussurrava contentíssima ao puxar mais uma porção de macarrão fumegante com os hashis – ninguém no mundo todo consegue fazer um lámen desses...

Sai apenas assentiu, comendo também sua porção.

- é maravilhoso... – ela sussurrou novamente – não sei como agüentei cinco anos sem comer isso...

- sim, Yue... – ele disse com a voz um pouco mais alta chamando a atenção da outra para que parasse de agir como "Naruto" e passasse a agir como "Yue"

A loira entendeu.

- desculpe... – ela novamente se pois a sussurrar e um sorriso travesso cruzou seus lábios – mas não consigo evitar...

Sai riu.

- se conseguisse, não seria você, não é?

Ela mostrou sua língua, num gesto infantil e depois riu também.

Nessa hora, três pessoas entraram na barraca.

- nós não podemos demorar... – uma voz feminina cheia de alertas soou no local.

- nós sabemos disso... – uma voz masculina respondeu num tom levemente irritado – não me apresse...

- calma... – a segunda voz masculina soou apaziguadora – ela só está nos lembrando de que se Sasuke-san nos pegar, nós vamos estar encrencados...

Naruto se encrespou ao ouvir o nome do Uchiha e virou-se para olhar o trio com mais atenção.

Uma garota baixa de cabelos vermelhos presos em duas tranças, uma em cada lado de seu rosto, vestindo trajes da ANBU e que não parecia ter mais do que 18 anos.

Um rapaz de estatura mediana de óculos que tinhas seus cabelos castanhos lisos caídos displicentemente até seu ombro também trajando roupas características da ANBU e também parecendo ter por volta de seus 18 anos.

E por fim um rapaz um pouco mais alto que os demais, de cabelos castanhos espetados em várias direções, assim como os outros dois, também vestindo roupas da ANBU e aparentando ter a mesma idade que os outros.

Foi com um choque de incredulidade que a loira reconheceu os três ANBU's.

Sai notou que Naruto estava quieta há muito tempo e a olhou para ver o motivo. Ao avistar Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon no restaurante, ele entendeu.

- tenho que sair daqui... – a loira rosnou por baixo do fôlego – agora!!

- por que? – Sai quis saber.

A voz de Naruto era mais urgente. Quase em desespero

- eles já me viram nessa forma!! Eu tinha essa aparência quando usava o _"oiroke no jutsu"_... – ela teve dificuldade para respirar enquanto mirava o trio que ainda não havia notado sua presença – ninguém mais do que o Konohamaru conhecia essa minha técnica e a minha aparência com ela. Se eles baterem o olho em mim, meu disfarce temporário já era!!

- ok... – Sai respondeu, finalmente entendendo a razão do pânico. Ele depositou algumas notas no balcão e começou a puxar a loira consigo de modo rápido e o mais discreto possível.

Não deu certo. O trio, sentindo a tensão no ambiente, os olhou com atenção, reconhecendo o moreno que puxava Naruto.

- hei! – um dos rapazes chamou – Sai-san?

Sai e Naruto congelaram.

- olá, Sai-san... – a garota cumprimentou educadamente.

Sai virou-se com muito cuidado para olhá-los.

- olá, Udon... Moegui... – ele respondeu com um sorriso falso, mas parou de sorrir ao olhar para o outro rapaz que os encarava boquiaberto – algum problema, Konohamaru?

A loira ao seu lado se encolheu.

Konohamaru não respondeu. Ele ainda encarava a loira com um olhar assustado, descrente e doloroso. Ele oscilava seu olhar frenético entre Sai e a mulher que lhe acompanhava, a cada poucos segundos.

Porém, de repente como num estalo, ele se recompôs.

- não... não há problema nenhum, Sai-san... – Konohamaru sorriu. Mas seu sorriso era falso e dissimulado. Moegi e Udon não notaram a mudança. – só estava me perguntando quem seria essa linda senhorita que está com você, Sai-san... Sakura nee-chan sabe que você tem uma amiga nova? – ele agora dizia com a voz inquisitora - Eu acho que a conheço de algum lugar... ela me parece... familiar....

"_ele já sabe..."_ – Sai e Naruto pensaram, simultaneamente franzindo os rostos.

Sai virou-se discretamente para Naruto com o pretexto de colocar uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha e sussurrou "vamos continuar com o teatro...". A loira apenas concordou.

- essa é a Yue-san... – Sai disse sorrindo falsamente- é uma novata da ANBU... Hokage-sama mandou que eu cuidasse dela por um tempo

"garota tímida... garota tímida..." – Naruto pensou ao abaixar a cabeça numa reverencia e deixar que sua franja cobrisse seus olhos.

- oi... – ela disse com delicadeza e doçura – me chamo Narume Yue... é um prazer conhecê-los.

- ai, que linda!!! - Moegi disse dando um gritinho animado e pulando em cima da loira para lhe dar um abraço apertado – bem vinda, Yue-chan!!!

- bem vinda, Yue-san! – Udon saudou gentilmente

- sim... – a voz de Konohamaru era desconfiada – bem vinda... – ele deu uma pausa estranha e continuou – ...Yue-chan

Naruto mantinha a expressão serena com muito custo.

- obrigada... – ela fez uma nova reverencia e olhou para Sai, inventando o primeiro motivo que lhe vinha à mente que a fizesse sair dali o mais rapidamente possível – nós não tínhamos que ir até Hokage-sama, Sai-san? – sua expressão era perfeitamente inocente – ela havia nos dito que estivéssemos no escritório dela após acabássemos de comer, não é?

- sim... – Sai concordou prontamente e se virou para o trio – se vocês nos derem licença, Tsunade-sama nos espera... – ele disse com cordialidade forçada.

E sem esperar por respostas, Sai e Naruto saíram do local rumo a Torre Hokage.

...

Os onze shinobis já estavam dentro do escritório da Hokage a mais de dez minutos e nenhuma palavra havia sido dita depois dos cumprimentos respeitosos com relação à mulher que governava a vila.

Tsunade estava de pé de costas para o grupo e olhava para a janela, observando o inicio do entardecer. O céu se tingia de um laranja belíssimo, enquanto as primeiras estrelas já começavam a aparecer.

- Tsunade-sama? – uma voz receosa e ao mesmo tempo entediada soou alta no silêncio profundo da sala, apesar de suas palavras serem apenas um sussurro.

A mulher virou-se de forma abrupta para o grupo. Seu olhar, que até então era perdido em pensamentos, ao fitar o grupo, tornou-se duro.

Ela tomou fôlego e sentou-se em sua cadeira, cruzando suas mãos na altura do rosto, que demonstrava preocupação.

O clima da sala tornou-se pesado com o olhar critico que a Hokage lançava em direção as onze shinobis parados a sua frente.

- tenho algo de muita importância para contar a vocês... – ela disse ainda séria e com a voz dura – vocês não tem permissão de falar absolutamente nada, até que eu termine e permita que vocês falem... – ela praticamente rosnou a ordem – estamos entendidos?

Onze cabeças acenaram em concordância.

- pois bem... – ela obrigou-se a relaxar – tenho algo para contar sobre a data de hoje... precisamente esse dia, mas há cinco anos atrás...

Alguns barulhos, entre os sons de trincar de dentes, punhos se apertando e pequenas e baixas lamuriações foram ouvidos e prontamente ignorados pela Hokage, que continuou.

- vocês se lembram bem do que aconteceu... – ela cerrou os punhos – nós perdemos Naruto naquele dia...

- Hokage-sama... – a voz de Sasuke era perigosamente fria – se a senhora nos trouxe aqui para...

- cale-se e ouça... – a voz da Hokage soou mais aterrorizante que a do Uchiha e ele se calou – eu não os trouxe aqui para reviver velhas feridas... - a expressão séria no rosto da mulher mudou abruptamente para uma muito mais feliz – eu pedi que vocês viessem aqui justamente pelo contrário...

A sala voltou a ficar em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Os onze Shinobis tinham expressões extremante confusas em seus rostos.

- não... entendi... Hokage-sama... – Ino gaguejou pateticamente ao externar o pensamento coletivo.

Tsunade riu presunçosa ao se levantar da cadeira e passar ao redor da mesa para parar em frente à mesa.

- pelo dia de hoje... se vocês pudessem ter um desejo realizado... qual seria esse desejo?

- ter Naruto de volta... – Sakura sussurrou tristemente.

Mas, antes que alguém mais falasse algo, a porta do escritório foi aberta com um estrondo alto, fazendo quase todos os presentes pularem de susto. Todos, menos Tsunade, que olhava divertida a cena.

- Tsunade obaa-chan!!! – uma garota loira, com um longo rabo-de-cavalo trançado e vestimentas escuras, gritava, parada na porta da sala, com sua voz cristalina distorcida pelo medo – acho que o Konohamaru descobr... – sua voz foi morrendo ao perceber as pessoas que faziam companhia para a Hokage.

A garota congelou no lugar onde estava. Seu olhar, antes tomado pelo medo, agora transbordava de pavor.

- Naruto.... – uma voz masculina um pouco longe gritava para a jovem loira – você quer me esperar... – o homem parou ao lado dela e colocou uma mão em seu ombro – você não pode sair assim correndo desse jeito... – Sai acompanhou o olhar de Naruto e sua boca se contorceu em desgosto ao ver as presenças na sala.

O tempo pareceu parar por um momento. Onze pares de olhos varias tonalidades arregalados encaravam um par de safiras igualmente arregalados.

- bem, Sakura... – Tsunade sorriu maldosamente e gesticulou com a mão para a garota congelada na porta – desejo realizado...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**resposta das reviews:**

**1 – Oi, ****julythereza****!! ^_^ hei, não se preocupe... não fiquei chateada por você ter add sem comentar! Que bom saber q você ta gostando da fic... fiquei feliz em saber... hahaha!!! Também já fiz muito disso, de entrar escondida! xD vai ter um reencontro mais intimo entre os dois no próximo capítulo... mas eu precisava de algo muito "BAM!!" para o reencontro geral!!! mas eu, particularmente, adorei a Tsu-chan nesse capítulo *o*... espero que continue acompanhando! Bjus!!**

**2 – Oi, ****Grazi-chan****!!! ^_^ Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Ficou bem grande para compensar a semana que eu não postei. *deu o dobro do que eu costumo postar por capítulo, se você notou...* obrigada por perguntar... sim, eu estou bem melhor... Hahaha!!! Pelas suas reviews sinto que você tem uma raiva *enorme* pelo Sasuke... xD eu amei escrever aquele momento dos dois... que bom que você gostou também...^^ sobre o reencontro dos dois, saiba que essa é a minha maior prioridade para o próximo capítulo!!! Eu precisava dar um "baque" geral da presença dela na vila... mas no próximo capítulo é apenas "LOVE SasuNaru", querida!!! xD espero que continue acompanhando!! Bjus!!!**

**3 – Oi, Lady Yuraa!!! ^_^ sim... aquele flash-back foi medonho... mas gostei de escrevê-lo...espero que você tenha gostado de lê-lo... ta ai o capítulo fresquinho pra você!!! Espero que goste!! E espero que continue acompanhando!! Bjus!!!**

**4 – Oi, ****vrriacho****!! ^_^ minha nossa... não quero que você chore...*se bem que não nego que tava meio depressiva na hora que escrevi aquela parte* sim, minha intenção era demonstrar que o Sasuke morreu junto com o Naruto... que ele já amava muito nosso loirinho kawaii, ou melhor, nossa loirinha kawaii, antes mesmo de notar... e que a ausência de Naruto matou a única pequena chama de vida que ele tinha... hahaha!!! Pena que Naru-chan não pode desfrutar de sua refeição por muito tempo... mas agora é que a coisa fica boa! A confusão na sala da Hokage promete! xD espero que continue acompanhando!! Bjus!!**

**...**

**eu queria agradecer ainda a **_**Doris Black**_** por ter add a fic!!!**

**...**

**deixem uma review e faça uma autora feliz!!**

**bjus!!!**

**até o próximo cap**

**Uchiha Mique**


	7. Só quero ficar com você

"_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma louca com criatividade excessiva e muito tempo vago pra escrever isso."**_

**Hei, pessoal! \o**

**To de volta com mais um capítulo...**

**Desculpem o pequeno atraso...**

**Amei as reviews que vocês deixaram!!! *u***

**Esse capítulo bateu record!!! **

**Espero poder corresponder às expectativas de vocês... **

**^_^**

**Bem... sem muito o que comentar...**

**Fiquem com o capítulo...**

**Boa leitura para vocês... **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 7 - Só quero ficar com você...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

O silêncio na sala era sepulcral.

A jovem loira parada na porta deu um pequeno passo para trás e colou-se ao corpo de Sai.

Ela tremia suavemente e seu olhar apavorado estava mirando freneticamente cada um dos onze rostos congelados que lhe observavam.

- vamos, Naruto... não seja tímida... – Tsunade rompeu o silêncio, olhando para a loira na porta com uma expressão de quem se divertia perversamente com a situação.

Os onze shinobis, aparentemente congelados, olharam para a Hokage de modo apavorado e em seguida voltaram-se para a loira na porta.

– porque você não vem cumprimentar seus amigos? – Tsunade caminhou até a garota mas parou ao vê-la se apertar de encontro ao corpo de Sai.

Sai, ainda olhando para o grupo paralisados na sala, começou a esfregar suavemente o ombro de Naruto.

- está tudo bem, Naruto... – ele sussurrou, confortando-a – eles não vão lhe fazer mal... são seus amigos, se lembra?

Naruto virou-se abruptamente para encarar Sai e afastou-se dele. Ela parecia um gato selvagem. Sua postura era levemente ofensiva, mas Sai não se incomodou.

- _está tudo bem?_ – Naruto rosnou – você acha que aquilo está _bem_? – ela apontou para o grupo dentro do escritório da Hokage. Sua mão tremia. – você acha que isso está _bem_? – ela disse agora apontando para si.

Alguém ofegou e Naruto virou-se para ver. Tinha sido Sakura.

- N-naruto...? – ela gaguejou, dando um passo inseguro para frente – é v-você mesmo?

A expressão de Naruto era de amargura e dor ao dar um passo para trás, para se afastar de Sakura.

- pare, Sakura... – a voz cristalina de Naruto estava trêmula.

Sakura deu outro passo vacilante para frente e Naruto deu outro passo temeroso para trás. Foi só então que a loira notou, apavorada, que estava encostada na parede e que não poderia recuar mais.

Sai se pois na frente da esposa para impedir que ela se aproximasse mais de Naruto.

Sakura o olhou e sua expressão confusa.

- você sabia...?- ela não terminou a pergunta mas voltou seu olhara para a loira apoiada defensivamente na parede, a dois metros de distância.

- sim, eu sab... – Sai começou a falar, mas a repentina aparição da mão de Sasuke em sua garganta lhe tirou o ar.

- você sabia que ele estava vivo, seu maldito... – Sasuke sibilou furiosamente. O Sharingan ativo. – você sabia... e nos deixou... sofrer achando que ele estivesse morto!!!

- Sasuke-kun!! – Sakura gritou tentando tirara mão do Uchiha do pescoço de seu marido, mas sem sucesso – pare com isso... solte-o!!

Sasuke apertou levemente a mão em volta do pescoço de Sai. O ódio ainda presente em suas feições.

- largue-o, Sasuke... – a voz suave e firme de Naruto soou novamente – por favor...

Como se um raio corresse por seu corpo, ao ouvir a voz da loira encostada na parede, Sasuke soltou abruptamente o homem que sufocava e fazendo-o cair num baque surdo.

O Uchiha afastou-se do grupo e do casal a seus pés. Nada mais na sala lhe era presente, a não ser a pequena figura, levemente agachada de medo.

Sasuke caminhou calmamente em direção a Naruto, parando frente a frente, o olhar nunca desviando da garota.

Naruto, que ainda mantinha o olhar longe de qualquer um naquela sala, o sentiu parar bem na sua frente e se ergue lentamente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

O ônix e a safira perderam-se, por um longo tempo, um no outro.

Nada mais na sala tinha importância. Nem mesmo seus nomes importavam agora. Se o prédio explodisse, eles não notariam.

Nenhum dos dois dizia nada e nem notavam vontade no outro em dizer. Palavras não eram necessárias quando seus corações finalmente encontravam a paz, a segurança e o alívio depois de cinco anos de dor.

Sasuke ergueu a mão, hesitante, para afagar o rosto da loira, que tremeu suavemente com o gesto. Sua expressão era de alivio e, levemente, medo.

Ele não precisava que ela lhe confirmasse. Ele sabia que ela era o seu Naruto. Seu "dobe".

Ele sabia nas profundezas de sua alma que ela era Naruto. Ele podia estar diferente. Podia estar como garota. Mas esse olhar... nenhum ser no mundo poderia ter um olhar tão puro. Tão belo.

E o mais incrível, ele notou com surpresa, era que depois de cinco anos, cinco dolorosos anos, essa era a primeira vez que sentia e ouvia seu coração pulsar dentro do seu peito.

Ao tocar aquela face de anjo, sua dor... sua interminável e constante dor... finalmente findara.

Não havia nada. Nenhuma ferida. Nenhuma dor. Nenhum vazio. Não havia nada. Só o sentimento de paz.

Seu peito estava preenchido do mais doce dos sentimentos. Amor.

Seus pulmões se enchiam da suave fragrância de rosas que se desprendia da pele clara que suas mão tocavam com tamanha suavidade.

Seus olhos se maravilhavam com os olhos azuis da garota. Um azul tão belo que até mesmo o céu teria inveja de sua beleza.

Os dois ainda mantinham o olhar fixo nos olhos um do outro quando um pigarro os chamou de volta ao mundo real.

Sasuke virou-se de mau humor para a fonte inconveniente da interrupção.

- será que você poderia deixar ela respirar, Sasuke? – Tsunade perguntou gentilmente – ela já não tem mais onde se encolher nessa parede...

Sasuke deu um passo para trás. Mas era perceptível que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de se afastar mais do que isso.

Tentando ordenar seus pensamentos confusos e ignorar momentaneamente a presença do Uchiha, protetoramente a sua frente, a loira inclinou-se para a esquerda, a fim de poder olhara para Sai.

- você está bem, Sai? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa.

Sai olhou para estava ao seu lado.

- sim, Naruto... ele não me machucou... – Sai passou a mão pelo pescoço abusado e lançou um olhar raivoso para Sasuke – não muito...

Naruto suspirou.

- você não muda, Teme... – ela murmurou saindo de perto do Uchiha, que a fitava, e caminhou até perto de Sai. Sakura se afastou abruptamente, mas a loira ignorou – deixe-me ver isso, Sai...

O moreno levantou o rosto para que a loira olhasse sua garganta. Tsunade se aproximou.

- veja isso, baa-chan... – a garota sinalizou com uma divertida descrença – Sasuke teme quase quebrou a traquéia do Sai...

- você sabe identificar isso? – Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha, espantada.

Naruto deu os ombros.

- quando se tem que lidar com seus ferimentos sozinha, a gente aprende essas coisas... – ela disse ao passar a mão de leve pelo local ferido – não sei muito, mas consigo me virar um pouco...

- eu estou bem, Naruto... – Sai murmurou tirando suavemente a mão da loira de seu pescoço – não se preocupe.

Naruto sorriu.

- veremos se você vai ficar bem quando a marca da mão do teme em seu pescoço se tornar um enorme hematoma...

Sasuke trincou os dentes audívelmente, morto de ciúmes, ao ver aquele sorriso, o seu sorriso, ser dirigido a Sai. Todos o olharam, sem compreender sua reação.

- será que alguém pode nos contar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Shikamaru disse com a voz sufocada, depois de alguns segundo.

Naruto levantou-se cuidadosamente e se preparava para explicar, mas Tsunade lhe impediu de falar.

- faça um favor para mim, Naruto? – Tsunade pediu com carinho – vá com Sasuke...

Naruto estremeceu.

- eu...? ir com o Sasuke...? – ela a olhou em pânico – mas eu... – ela se encolheu e abaixou a cabeça.

Tsunade a abraçou.

- você não está com medo de Sasuke, não é? – ela perguntou ternamente – vamos... você sabe que ele não vai te machucar...

Ela balançou a cabeça, em pânico.

A expressão de Sasuke era dura.

_Naruto não queria ficar com ele? Naruto estava com medo dele?_

Naruto suspirou e desfez o abraço. Sua expressão era martirizada.

- olhe para mim, baa-chan... – ela murmurou – você consegue me ver? Consegue ver o Naruto de antes nessa Naruto de agora? – sua voz tremeu – eu nem posso mais ser eu, baa-chan... como posso pedir que eles me aceitem desse jeito...

- lógico que sim! – Tsunade riu com doçura – não importa como você seja por fora, querida... você sempre será Uzumaki Naruto... aquele pivete irritante que vinha no meu escritório todo o santo dia dizer para mim "não se preocupe, baa-chan... esse é o meu jeito ninja!!" – ela sorriu e Naruto a acompanhou.

Sasuke relaxou ao entender o problema.

Não era ele o problema de Naruto. Não era sua presença que lhe incomodava. Era o medo de não ser aceito pelos outros que fazia com que ficasse temerosa desse jeito.

O Uchiha caminhou até Naruto, estendeu sua mão esquerda e esperou pacientemente.

Naruto olhou para o rosto de Sasuke e em seguida para sua mão estendida. Ela refez o processo três vezes, ainda sem entender.

Tsunade riu.

- acho que temos um problema, Naruto... – ela disse, com um tom de voz conspiratório- acho que Sasuke quer que você vá com ele...

Naruto tombou suavemente a cabeça para a esquerda e o encarou. Mas não se moveu.

Sasuke bufou, pegando a mão dela e a levando para fora da sala.

Dois minutos se passaram na sala que havia voltado a ficar silenciosa.

- bem, Sai... – disse Neji, seriamente, rompendo o silêncio – acho que você tem algo para nos contar, não é verdade?

Dez pares de olhos atentos se fincaram em Sai.

...

Sasuke e Naruto seguiam por Konoha, em total silêncio. Ele guiava e ela deixava-se guiar.

Naruto, em momento algum olhava para Sasuke.

Na realidade, ela não olhava para lugar nenhum a não ser seus próprios pés. Ela não fazia idéia de para onde ele a estava levando. Tudo o que ela queria era sair dali. Sair de perto dele, antes que seu coração traiçoeiro vencesse a sua razão e a fizesse não mais abandoná-lo, como fizera da última vez.

A única razão que sua mente projetou para conseguir fazer o que fez naquela noite era que se ele a seguisse, Sasuke morreria. E isso ela não poderia permitir.

Ela nunca fora de seguir por caminhos fáceis, e isso já lhe era comum. Ela sabia que mesmo agora, sendo uma mulher, isso não mudou.

Naruto deixou seu coração para trás naquele quarto, naquela noite, naquele momento, naquele beijo.

Ela encararia a morte de frente, sem medos ou receios, se pudesse ter certeza que as pessoas que amava ficariam bem. Se pudesse saber que eles estariam a salvo, sem sua presença.

E naquele dia, Naruto tinha total certeza disso.

Mas Naruto não conseguiu ir antes de se despedir de Sasuke. Era doloroso de mais saber que iria morrer e nunca mais ver a profundidade e a beleza do par de ônix do Uchiha.

Naruto não foi forte o suficiente para ir embora sem olhar uma última vez para aquela face, que mesclava a beleza de um anjo com a fúria de um demônio, que tantas vezes lhe roubava o sono.

Era engraçado que Sasuke poderia ser exatamente o limite entre o céu e o inferno na definição de Naruto, mas ele podia.

_Seu inferno_, porque não importava o que houvesse, enquanto Naruto respirasse, ele seria sua preocupação constante. Sasuke tinha o dom irritante de transformar a vida de Naruto em uma agonia. Não que Naruto não confiasse nele, mas depois do que aconteceu com eles antes, com a fuga se Sasuke e os anos dolorosos que se seguiram, ele não conseguia tirar todo o enorme sentimento de vazio que se escondia nas sombras de seu coração.

_Seu paraíso_, porque não importava o que houvesse, apenas ele e somente ele conseguia fazer seu coração cantar dentro de seu peito. O toque gentil de seus lábios seria uma das melhores memórias que Naruto carregaria consigo. Mas não passaria disso. Uma lembrança.

"_Provavelmente ele me odeia por aquele dia..." _– ela pensou suspirando, perdida em pensamentos. – _"por eu tê-lo beijado... ele deve sentir tanto nojo..."_ – sua expressão tornou-se de dor.

Nessa hora, uma mão fria tocou seu queixo e ergueu delicadamente seu rosto. O rosto de Sasuke estava sereno e ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Foi só então, olhando para o local, que ela notou onde estava. Aquele era o local onde, quando crianças, o time 7 se tornou gennin.

- o que estamos fazendo aqui? – ela disse olhando ao redor. Sua mão ainda sendo segurada pela mão de Sasuke.

- viemos aqui para ficar sozinhos e conversar... – o Uchiha respondeu olhando para o rosto de Naruto.

Ele a puxou delicadamente para junto de um dos três postes de madeira que estavam no centro do campo de treinamento, encostando a no poste do meio e indo encostar-se ao tronco da direita.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio por algum tempo, ambos olhando para o nada.

- bem... – começou Sasuke, rompendo o silêncio, olhando para a loira que mantinha a cabeça baixa – você pode me contar o que aconteceu?

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando.

Ele riu, frustrado.

- você pode pelo menos conversar comigo? – ele tentou novamente.

- o que você quer conversar? – ela murmurou, ainda de cabeça baixa.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo.

- faz cinco anos que não nos vemos... eu achava que você estava morto...– ele esforçou-se para manter o tom suave – então, eu quero saber como você está...

- eu estou bem... – ela respondeu e calou-se novamente.

"_Então vou ter que pedir minhas respostas uma por uma..."_ – o Uchiha pensou, suspirando.

- por que você está assim? Como garota, eu quero dizer. Por que você não volta ao normal?

- eu não posso voltar ao normal... – ela murmurou, ainda olhando para o chão, mas sua voz estava irritada.

- e por que? – Sasuke perguntou novamente.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou duramente.

- se eu voltar a minha forma antiga, você pode ter certeza que na próxima vez que for ao cemitério visitar o meu túmulo, eu estarei mesmo nele...

O Uchiha se assustou com a repentina hostilidade.

- o que quer dizer?

Naruto bufou.

- nada... – ela respondeu entres os dentes, voltando a olhar para baixo – não é seu problema... é meu...

Sasuke franziu o cenho, irritado.

O silêncio voltou a imperar.

Como se tentasse ignorar a presença de Sasuke, Naruto afastou-se do tronco e começou a caminhar pela clareira.

Ela começou a tirar a capa de capuz preta que usava, revelando seu belo corpo.

Ela usava uma blusa sem mangas, de couro preta, colada e de gola alta. A blusa tinha um decote realçando os belos e grandes seios, onde se via o colar do primeiro Hokage brilhar ao sol. A blusa ainda tinha detalhes em laranja nas costas onde traçavam um padrão harmonioso com o negro, parecendo ser um desenho uma raposa, além do característico símbolo de redemoinho nas costas.

Sua calça, também preta, era longa mas aberta nas laterais das coxas, onde era trançado do cós até a bainha. Ela tinha desenhos de garras, também em laranja, na coxa esquerda.

Seu corpo era esbelto e bem trabalhado. Sasuke não conseguia desviar seus olhos dele.

Sensual foi à palavra que Sasuke pensou para descrever o que via.

Naruto jogou a capa próximo de Sasuke e continuou a caminhar

Sasuke a acompanhou com o olhar, mas nada disse.

- não sei porque diabos deixei eles me convencerem a voltar... – ela murmurou consigo mesma ao puxar o cabelo trançado para frente e desamarrá-lo, começando a destrançá-lo lentamente – eu sabia que não devia ter voltado.

A resposta grosseira para aquela afirmação estalou na boca do Uchiha, mas ele forçou-se a engoli-la.

Naruto continuou a murmurar.

- eles estão melhores sem alguém aqui pra atrair coisas ruins para cá... – ela terminou de destrançar o cabelo e começou a desfazer a outra amarração que fazia se cabelo ficar em um rabo de cavalo alto – eu devia mesmo estar morta... só assim haveria realmente paz em Konoha – ela soltou completamente os cabelos dourados, que caíram em cachos suaves pelas costas da garota.

Sasuke se irritou.

Ele levantou-se rapidamente e agarrou bruscamente o braço da garota, fazendo-a lhe olhar.

- pare com isso!! – ele gritou, tomado pela raiva.

Ao ver a reação dele, Naruto o espelhou.

- para com o que? – ela gritou para ele, soltando-se de seu agarre - eu deveria mesmo estar morta... eu não deveria estar aqui com você... sei que o que essa vila mais quer é que eu continue assim... MORTA!! Eu não devia ter ouvido a baa-chan... – ela virou-se e começou a andar de novo, agora com raiva – Konoha precisa de mim? Ha! Piada!! – ela disse com escárnio – Konoha nunca precisou de mim... nunca tive utilidade pra essa vila... ninguém deu por minha falta...

Um choque percorreu o corpo do Uchiha e o fincou no lugar ao ouvir as palavras cruéis.

- aposto até que todos ficaram felizes com a minha morte... – ela continuou de forma amarga para si mesma.

- eu não fiquei... – Sasuke murmurou.

Naruto virou-se para olhá-lo, mas sua resposta pré-preparada morreu em seus lábios ao olhara para o rosto torturado e sofrido de Sasuke.

- eu não fiquei feliz... – ele continuou a falar fixando seu olha nos olhos de Naruto. – eu... queria ter tido como impedir você... de ir embora... - ele desviou o olhar para as árvores e parecia ter dificuldade de continuar a falar – eu queria... ter te feito ficar... comigo...

Uma brisa suave passou pelo local, balançando os cabelos de ambos.

- Sasuke... – ela sussurrou caminhando lentamente para frente, sem notar.

O Uchiha a olhou, seu rosto ainda tomado pela dor.

- você não sabe o que eu passei... – ele disse suavemente, mas a voz carregada de tristeza – depois que você partiu, eu corri o país do Fogo atrás de você... eu... tinha que te trazer de volta... eu o queria comigo... eu não podia...

- shhhh... – ela sussurrou ao se aproximar de Sasuke e tocar seu rosto, lhe acariciando – não diz mais nada... eu estou aqui...

Sasuke fechou os olhos com o contato, aproveitando a carícia.

- você não sabe o quanto eu rezei pra que você voltasse pra mim... ou para que eu morresse... assim nós estaríamos juntos... – ele disse,ainda de olhos fechados,seu rosto contorcido de dor.

Naruto fechou os olhos por um momento e sua expressão era de profunda dor. Depois, ela se recompôs rapidamente para que o Uchiha não a visse assim e suspirou, tirando sua mão do rosto de Sasuke.

Ele abriu os olhos e a fitou.

- bem, Teme... – ela falou com a voz brincalhona. Ela inclinou-se sobre os calcanhares com graciosidade e suas mãos se uniram na frente de seu corpo de maneira descontraída. – você tem seu amigo de volta... – ela parou e riu – bem... não amigo... amiga seria a palavra certa...

Ela sorriu e começou a andar em direção aos troncos fincados no meio da clareira.

Sasuke apenas a olhou, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando Naruto se afastou.

Ele viu que o sorriso dela era forçado. Ele conhecia Naruto o suficiente para descobrir os pequenos detalhes. Ela estava tentando lhe parecer despreocupada, mas estava sofrendo.

- bem, Sasuke teme... - ela continuou a andar sem notar a avaliação minuciosa de Sasuke – é melhor nos irmos... acho que eu devo ter dado um ataque cardíaco no pessoal... e o pobre do Sai deve estar segurando as feras – ela riu baixo, mas de maneira alegre.

Ela foi até o local onde havia jogado sua capa e a pegou.

Ao não ouvir a resposta de Sasuke, ela se virou para vê-lo.

Foi com muita surpresa que ela o viu parado muito próximo de si.

A respiração quente do Uchiha chegava suavemente em seu rosto. Seus olhos se escancararam com a inesperada proximidade.

- Sasu... – ela começou a falar, mas os dedos de Sasuke pressionaram levemente seus lábios, a impedindo de continuar.

- cala a boca... – ele sussurrou delicadamente, antes de seus braços passarem ao redor da cintura de Naruto e a puxarem de encontro ao seu peito, e logo em seguida, seus lábios se colarem aos dela para dar início um doce beijo desejado por ambos, por tanto tempo.

O casal deixou-se entregar as sensações maravilhosas que sentiam devido ao contato de seus lábios.

Nessa hora não havia dor, não havia saudade, não havia vazio.

Havia Sasuke. Havia Naruto.

Nada mais importava.

Eles não precisavam de nada mais.

O vento varreu a clareira, novamente levando algumas folhas ao ar.

As folhas ao vento eram as únicas testemunhas desse tão ansiado e desejado reencontro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**resposta das reviews:**

**1 – Oi, ****Lady Yuraa!! ^^ hahaha!!! ri muito com a tua review... "Tsunade virou gênia"? adorei isso xD bem... eu posso jurar pra você que eu não parei o capítulo com a intenção de ter mais reviews... e sim pra instigar vocês a lerem o próximo... *Uchiha 'dumal' – mode on* não se preocupe... meu dia de postar o capítulo é toda sexta-feira a não ser que aconteça um imprevisto, como dessa vez... então é quase certinho isso ^^ espero que goste desse capítulo! bjiks pra ti!!**

**2 – ****Oi, ****vrriacho****!!! ^^ não tenha um ataque cardíaco!! *apavorada* espera ai que eu vou chamar o Hidan pra te ajudar!! *sai correndo* melhorou? *olhando sadicamente para Hidan coma a foice em punho* hahaha!!! xD sim... eu ri com aquela parte... Naru-chan quase enfartou... acho que a sala estaria só a Tsunade... bem pelo menos dessa vez vamos ver se ela aprende a bater antes de entrar... xD espero que goste do capítulo!! bjinhus!!**

**3 – Oi, ****Maira Silva****!!! ^^ omg!! Uma nova leitora!!*u* obrigada por ler! ^^ bem... eu não tenho muita criatividade para fazer um SasuNaru com os dois como homem... e pra ser sincera essa é a primeira fic desse tipo que eu faço, então não sei bem "como" e "o que" fazer, mas fico feliz que você esteja gostando ^^ espero que goste desse capítulo também!! bjus!!**

**4 – Oi, ****NathDragonessa****!! ^^ sim, ele vai ficar como mulher... hahaha!!! nem de longe o trabalho dela é mais fácil... o Sai é que vai encarar as feras no escritório da Tsunade *u* Naruto só vai ter que explicar isso pro Sasuke... *momento love* ainda não decidi se farei um flash-back ou se será só eles contando... essa parte é meio brutal de explicar, mas tbm é bem legal -_-' bem... espero que goste do capítulo... bjs!!!**

**5 – Oi, ****julythereza****... que bom que você gosta da fic! Sim o reencontro foi bom *olhando ela pular e rindo* Lógico que eu continuo ^^ espero que você goste desse capítulo... bjinhus!**

**6 – Oi, ****x Rei-chan****... desculpe a maldade... hahaha!!!! não foi minha intenção... também detesto ficar curiosa... e pra não deixar você mais curiosa, ta aqui mais um capítulo... espero que goste... bjuks!**

**7 – Oi, ****Hyuuga Scarlett****... mais uma nova leitora! *U* fiquei muito feliz com a sua review... muito obrigada por ler e estar gostando dela ^^ eu nunca fiz esse tipo de estória, mas estou bem animada!! Espero que goste desse capítulo! ^^ bjus!**

**...**

**deixem uma review e faça uma autora feliz!!**

**bjus!!!**

**até o próximo cap**

_**Uchiha Mique**_


	8. Brincando com Fogo

** Capítulo 8 - Brincando com Fogo.**

* * *

Naruto estava deitada com a cabeça na perna de Sasuke e esse acarinhava seus longos cabelos soltos. Eles estavam ali por várias horas, olhando o nada, quase imóveis, aproveitando a presença um do outro.

Já estava anoitecendo. O céu estava tingido de laranja e rosa,mas a negritude da noite era a cor dominante. E as primeiras estrelas já eram visíveis no céu.

A loira suspirou.

- o que houve? – perguntou Sasuke, quietamente.

- temos que ir... – ela suspirou novamente - e eu não estou com a mínima vontade de voltar...

- não precisamos ir a lugar nenhum... – respondeu o moreno, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Naruto.

A garota riu e se sentou.

- até parece... – ela riu novamente – baa-chan vai mandar alguém atrás de mim, se não voltarmos... é bem capaz de ela pensar que eu te nocauteie e fugi...

A garota esticou os braços para frente, se espreguiçando.

- não acredito que você seria capaz... – disse Sasuke, debochado.

A loira virou-se para olhar Sasuke, com um sorriso malicioso.

- como é? – ela aproximou seu rosto de Sasuke. O cenho franzido e o sorriso malicioso – você acha que eu não poderia nocautear o todo poderoso Uchiha Sasuke?

O sorriso de Sasuke espelhou o de Naruto, mas ele nada respondeu.

- não se deixe enganar por esse rostinho bonito, meu caro... já matei mais homens do que posso me lembrar... e todos eles se deixaram enganar por minhas 'técnica'... – ela disse petulante.

- e que técnicas seriam essa, Uzumaki Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou, um tanto irritado.

A idéia de alguém tocando o corpo de Naruto era inconcebível e inaceitável. Se quem o fez não estivesse morto, ele o mataria.

Naruto sentiu o ciúme na voz de Sasuke e sorriu.

- oh... não acha que eu contaria os meus segredos assim tão fácil, não é? – ela sorriu e se inclinou para beijar a bochecha do Uchiha.

Porém, Sasuke virou o rosto e roubou os lábios de Naruto mais uma vez.

- sabe... você não é a única com 'técnicas', Naruto... – Sasuke disse, arrogante e convencido ao terminar o beijo e ver Naruto corar da cabeça aos pés.

- você é tão irritante... havia me esquecido disso... – ela levantou-se, emburrada.

- não reclame... você também não mudou muito... – ele deu um meio sorriso, prepotente, ao também se levantar. – fora o corpo... – o sorriso tornou-se malicioso.

Naruto não respondeu, mas sentiu que seu rosto ficou mais corado que antes.

Sasuke parou atrás de Naruto e passou os braços em volta da cintura da loira, a puxando para mais perto.

- eu senti muito a sua falta... – ele sussurrou delicadamente em seu ouvido.

Naruto sorriu. Ela virou-se para olhá-lo, ainda presa pelos braços de Sasuke.

- assim como eu senti a sua... – ela respondeu, levando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke e o puxando para mais um beijo rápido.

Naruto pode sentir Sasuke sorrir de encontro a seus lábios antes de corresponder o beijo.

- acho que já abusamos de mais dos limites da nossa amizade distorcida por um dia, Sasuke teme... – Naruto disse rindo, ao se afastar de Sasuke.

- você não sabe o que está dizendo, dobe... – Sasuke respondeu.

Naruto apenas olhou para o rosto do moreno.

Mesmo na pouca claridade da noite, que já chegara, ela pode ver que ele estava levemente corado e tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto. Seus olhos negros como a noite mais escura, brilhavam com uma animação displicente.

- espero que o que esteja passando na sua cabeça agora sejam pensamentos puros, senhor Uchiha... – Naruto franziu o cenho, mas sorriu brevemente.

- não conte com isso, dobe... – Sasuke manteve seu olhar para frente, mas enlaçou novamente a cintura de Naruto – não conte mesmo...

Naruto caiu na gargalhada.

- ainda bem que tenho treinamento ninja... ou você acharia que conseguiria tudo facilmente...

- ninguém luta melhor do que você... – seu sorriso malicioso aumentou – a não ser por mim, é claro...

- agora eu, se fosse você, não contaria com isso... – Naruto sorriu maliciosamente ao se desvencilhar dos braços do Uchiha e começar a caminhar de volta a Konoha.

Sasuke a seguiu, sorrindo também.

Já de volta a vila, Naruto sentia-se incômoda.

Vários habitantes lhe dirigiam ao olhar, como na noite anterior, mesclando supressa e admiração, e agora, raiva e até nojo de alguns deles.

Mas como na outra noite, esses olhares não lhe incomodavam.

Era o olhar de Sasuke que lhe trazia certo incômodo.

Sobre si, era um olhar protetor e vigilante. Quase sufocante.

Para os transeuntes, seu olhar era feroz, frio e aterrorizante.

Seu olhar gritava a palavra "posse".

- pare com isso, teme... – Naruto sussurrou inquieta - deixe-os para lá...

Sasuke nada respondeu, apenas continuou a olhar para as pessoas ao redor que lançavam os olhares a Naruto.

Naruto fincou o pé.

- pare com isso, Sasuke... – sua voz cristalina era grave.

Sasuke a olhou, dois passos à frente.

- você não está vendo como eles te olham? – ele disse com a voz fria.

- eles sempre me olharam assim... não me incomoda mais... – Naruto disse mais calma ao se aproximar de Sasuke e parar a sua frente e cruzar os braços – o que me incomoda é você...

- eu? – Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto.

- não gosto desse seu olhar...- ela franziu o cenho, irritada - Lembra-me o olhar que você fazia para mim quando éramos inimigos... – ela tremeu levemente e desviou o olhar do moreno - não gosto de lembra daquela época...

Sasuke pegou delicadamente o queixo de Naruto e olhou em seus olhos agoniados.

- tudo bem... – o Uchiha disse calmamente.

Naruto sorriu, mas a agonia ainda presente em seu olhar.

– mas é melhor sairmos daqui antes que eu mude de idéia... – a voz de Sasuke era tensa ao captar outro grupo olhar para Naruto de modo não agradável.

- ta bom... – Naruto disse urgentemente ao agarrar, inconscientemente, a mão de Sasuke e o puxar para frente.

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso sereno ao vê-la pegar em sua mão com tanta naturalidade e lhe puxar.

Na torre Hokage, o casal caminhava tranqüilamente pelos corredores escuros e desertos.

- você tem certeza disso? – Sasuke perguntou entediado.

- sim... Tsunade baa-chan tende a pirar quando não fazem o que ela quer... – Naruto riu.

- mas você poderia vir amanhã... ela nem deve estar aqui...

- ah, eu tenho certeza de que ela está... – o riso de Naruto tornou-se tenso – e me preocupa o que ela pode fazer se eu não provar a ela que não fugi na primeira oportunidade que eu tive...

- e porque ela pensaria isso? – perguntou Sasuke, levemente curioso.

- eu disse a ela que faria isso... várias vezes...

- e porque?

- eu não queria voltar para Konoha e trazer tudo de volta... – o tom de voz de Naruto tornou-se sério – a vila está em paz... e eu não queria arruinar isso...

Sasuke manteve-se em silêncio.

Naruto continuou, perdida em pensamentos.

- eu tinha medo de arruinar a paz da vila... de trazer os problemas que me cercavam de volta para a vida de vocês... – ela suspirou – eu não me perdoaria por isso... não acho que eu permanecer aqui seja algo bom, de qualquer maneira...

Sasuke iria começar a responder, mas Naruto lhe interrompeu, ainda as voltas de seus pensamentos.

- mas não creio ser capaz de ir embora novamente... não agora, que te encontrei de novo... não acho que eu seria forte o suficiente para agüentar aquela dor novamente...

Sasuke parou abruptamente e encarou Naruto, tenso.

O Uchiha não conseguia assimilar o estrago que aquelas três simples frases fizeram ao seu coração. Coração esse, que pulsava de modo descompassado em seu peito.

Então ela poderia ir embora novamente, mas só não o faria por ele?

_Ele_ era o motivo que fazia Naruto ficar?

Será que doeu a ela da mesma forma que lhe doeu quando achou que a tivesse perdido para sempre?

A dor nos olhos dela não lhe mentia. Ela sofreu também.

Por mais que tentasse mensurar, a felicidade que preencheu seu peito ao ouvir aquelas três frases era maior do que um dia Sasuke sonhou em sentir.

A loira deu mais alguns passos até notar a ausência de Sasuke. Ela olhou ao redor e o viu parado um pouco mais afastado, com o rosto assustado.

- o que foi? – Naruto perguntou, a alguns metros de distância, tombando a cabeça de lado e a expressão confusa em seu rosto.

Sasuke ainda mantinha silêncio ao encarar Naruto de forma intensa e desconcertante.

- falei algo de errado, Sasuke? – a expressão de agonia voltou ao rosto da Uzumaki quando ela recuou um passo para longe do Uchiha.

"_sabia que deveria ficar calada..."_ - Naruto pensou, triste, ao virar o rosto para o lado – _"ele não sente o mesmo que eu.. sou tão idiota..."_

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, deixando que sua franja ocultasse seus olhos.

Sasuke saiu de seu transe a tempo de ver a dor voltar ao rosto de Naruto, antes de ela tentar ocultá-la com os cabelos loiros.

Sua felicidade nunca estaria completa se ela sentisse dor. Ela se quer existiria se Naruto sofresse.

O moreno se aproximou de Naruto e lhe acariciou a cabeça. Naruto se negava a levantar o rosto e olhá-lo.

- não foi nada... eu só estava pensando no que você disse... – ele deu um meio sorriso, mas ela não o viu – não esperava você falar daquele jeito... me pegou de surpresa, só isso...

Naruto finalmente o olhou, ao sentir os lábios de Sasuke pressionarem suavemente sua testa.

- eu fiquei feliz ao ouvi isso... é sério... – Sasuke disse tranqüilamente.

Naruto o encarou, analisando suas expressão serena, a procura de sinais de que ele tivesse mentindo, mas não encontrou nenhum.

- tudo bem, então... – a loira sorriu brevemente, recomeçando a andar pelo corredor.

Porém, Sasuke agarrou sua cintura antes que ela pudesse dar dois passos e a girou para prendê-la junto à parede. Naruto corou instantaneamente, mas Sasuke tinha uma expressão pensativa e concentrada.

- Sasuke! Mas o que... – Naruto começou a dizer.

- quero te pedir uma coisa... – ele disse, interrompendo-a.

Naruto esperou.

- nunca mais vá embora... – ele sussurrou – não importa o motivo... não me importo se outras mil Akatsukis aparecerem... não quero que você vá, entendeu?

- mas, Sasuke... – a loira novamente tentou.

- não me interessa... - Sasuke rosnou para a relutância da outra – não quero que você vá embora novamente... só eu sei o que passei esses cinco anos achando que você tinha morrido... – ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para se acalmar – eu só quero que você fique... comigo...

Naruto arregalou bem os olhos ao ouvir o complemento da última frase dita por Sasuke.

- você quer que eu fique com você? – ela sussurrou, ainda pasma.

Sasuke deu um pequeno e severo riso.

- achei que as quatro horas que passamos juntos tinham deixado isso bem claro pra você, dobe... – ele disse zombeiro, mas seu rosto estava corado.

Naruto virou o rosto. Sua expressão era uma mistura de constrangimento e enfado.

- você não costumava ser direto desse jeito, teme... – ela fez um pequeno bico – não espere que eu me acostume com isso, assim desse jeito...

Sasuke sorriu, malicioso.

- bem... teremos tempo de sobra para você se acostumar com as minhas mudanças, não é? – seu sorriso morreu e a expressão séria reassumiu seu lugar – mas ainda não lhe ouvi prometer...

Naruto voltou a encará-lo, mas nada disse.

- estou esperando... – os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram com o silêncio da loira.

- eu não posso lhe prometer isso... – a voz e o rosto de Naruto foram tomados por uma grande tristeza.

- olha aqui, Naruto... – Sasuke começou a dizer, furioso.

- espere... – Naruto o interrompeu, erguendo as mãos na defensiva – você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

- então o que é? – Sasuke, ainda com raiva, exigiu ao se afastar um passo.

- você não entende... – ela disse, com desespero - eu não posso prometer ficar... se a minha volta prejudicar a vila de alguma forma, eu vou partir... eu não posso ser egoísta a ponto de ficar, sabendo que poderei trazer coisas ruins para Konoha... – sua voz mudou para um sussurro apavorado - eu simplesmente não posso ver aquilo acontecer de novo... como Konoha ficou depois que Pain destruiu tudo... casas e prédios destruídos... as pessoas feridas... pessoas mortas... tudo por minha culpa...

- não foi sua culpa... – Sasuke rosnou, ao cruzar os braços na frente do peito.

- sim, foi... se ele não tivesse vindo por mim... para me capturar... nada daquilo teria acontecido...

Sasuke começou a protestar de novo, mas Naruto novamente o interrompeu.

- você não estava aqui para saber como foi... – ela disse, com sua voz baixa e dura.

O lembrete da ausência calou o Uchiha.

O silêncio que se seguiu era sufocante. Nenhum dos dois olhava para o outro.

- então me prometa que irá me contar... – sussurrou Sasuke depois de um tempo encarando o nada

- porque? – perguntou Naruto, com a voz tomada de tristeza

- pra que eu possa ir com você... – ele a olhou

- mas você... – começou a loira, porém foi à vez de Sasuke lhe interromper.

- já lhe disse que eu não vou passar por aquela dor de ter te perdido de novo... – ele respondeu sério, mas havia carinho em sua voz

Sasuke se aproximou novamente, dessa vez colando seu corpo ao de Naruto e a prensando contra parede. Ele envolveu o corpo da mulher com seus braços e apertou-o com delicadeza.

- não sentir você aqui... – ele estreitou os braços – não poder te ver... – ele afastou o rosto apenas para poder olhá-la – me trás um sofrimento tão grande que só o fato de apenas lembrar, dói...

Naruto o olhou pasma.

Sasuke continuou.

- se você precisar ir embora... não vou lhe impedir... – ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de continuar - apenas me deixe ir com você... é só o que eu quero... é só o que preciso... ficar com você...

Sem esperar por uma resposta de Naruto, o Uchiha pegou o rosto da mulher por entre as mãos e a beijou com paixão, até que os pulmões de ambos implorassem por ar.

Ao interromperem o beijo, Sasuke, um pouco ofegante, deslizou suas mãos lentamente pelos braços de Naruto, em seguida, encostou sua testa no ombro dela e virou seu rosto para dar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, traçando uma linha até o maxilar.

Naruto tremia suavemente a cada beijo que recebia e mordia o lábio a fim de evitar os gemidos que ameaçavam pular de sua boca a cada toque que os lábios de Sasuke lhe davam.

- com medo de mim agora, Naruto? – o Uchiha sussurrou roucamente ao pé do ouvido de Naruto, mas notava-se um sorriso em sua voz. Ele mordeu suavemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, gerando mais um tremor pelo corpo da loira.

- n-não... – ela gaguejou debilmente

"_não estou com medo de você..."_ – ela pensou, em pânico – _"estou com medo do que nisso vai dar, idiota!!"_

– ma-mas, v-você poderia p-parar c-com isso, p-por f-favor? – ela continuou

- por que? – Sasuke perguntou novamente ao pé do ouvido de Naruto, rindo dessa vez.

Naruto, ao ouvir o riso de Sasuke e vendo que ele estava gostando de dominá-la, colocou as mãos no peito de Sasuke e o girou rapidamente para deixá-lo em seu lugar na parede.

Sasuke assustou-se com a inesperada reação.

- porque, Uchiha Sasuke... – ela respondeu com a voz cheia de desejo, ao pé do ouvido do moreno – se não pararmos agora... – ela deslizou sua mão sensualmente pelo peito do Uchiha - eu não respondo por meus atos...

Naruto empurrou-se para longe de Sasuke e seguiu apressada para longe, deixando-o congelado no lugar.

Ela precisava se acalmar. Não podia encarar Tsunade do jeito que estava. Corada, agitada e com a respiração falha.

A loira seguiu correndo para a parte privativa da Hokage no prédio e encontrou o banheiro particular de Tsunade.

- graças aos céus... – ela sussurrou agradecida.

Ela entrou no local e trancou a porta, para o caso de Sasuke a seguir.

Ela caminhou até o espelho para se olhar.

Estava um caos.

Seus cabelos, que ainda estavam soltos, estavam uma bagunça. Seu rosto, febril e suado. Suas roupas amassadas.

Sasuke realmente sabia como abalar suas estruturas.

Com um suspiro, a loira tirou suas roupas e se encaminhou para tomar um banho rápido.

Ela deixou que a água morna lhe acalmasse e lhe refrescasse.

Ao terminar, Naruto se enrolou na toalha que havia no local e saiu do Box.

Após terminar de se arrumar e prender seu cabelo novamente, só que dessa vez estava em duas "Marias-chiquinhas", a Uzumaki destrancou a porta do banheiro e deu de cara com Sasuke lhe esperando ao lado da porta.

- você demorou ai dentro... – ele disse maliciosamente.

Naruto corou um pouco, mas o ignorou e começou a caminhar.

Sasuke seguiu ao seu lado com facilidade.

- eu poderia ter entrado... – ele disse baixinho e viu a garota ao seu lado arregalar os olhos e prender a respiração. Sasuke riu perversamente em sua cabeça. – mas Tsunade-sama não iria gostar muito se eu quebrasse a porta do banheiro dela... - ele completou, simplesmente.

- v-você é um maldito, desprezível, idiota e miserável teme!!! – Naruto disse nervosamente antes de dar um tapa no braço de Sasuke e apressar seu passo para a sala de Tsunade.

- sim, eu sei... você diz muito isso... – ele murmurou reprimindo uma risada.

- tenho que dizer que estou surpresa... – disse Tsunade, segurando uma risada – cheguei a imaginar vocês dois entrando por essa porta de uma maneira bem diferente...

- diferente? Diferente como? – perguntou Naruto, inocentemente.

- Sasuke te carregando, amarrada, amordaçada... – a Hokage respondeu com naturalidade e um sorriso nefasto.

- Tsunade baa-chan!!!! – Naruto gemeu envergonhada.

- até que seria uma boa cena... – Sasuke murmurou consigo mesmo, apreciando a idéia.

A loira deu um soco no braço do Uchiha, que sorriu em resposta.

- nem ouse!! – Naruto rosnou.

Tsunade e Sasuke riram, a hokage, de modo livre e jovial, o Uchiha, de modo contido.

- bom... já que os dois já deram risadas suficiente da minha cara... – Naruto cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e sua expressão era fria e indiferente – quero saber se posso ir embora...

Silêncio na sala.

- ir embora para onde, Naruto? – Tsunade perguntou, sua voz vazia.

- pra casa, oras... – Naruto a olhou estranhamente – e pra onde mais eu iria?

- você não vai tentar nenhuma gracinha como fugir da vila, não é? – a Hokage perguntou, com suspeitas.

- e eu lá tenho cara de suicida? – Naruto perguntou irritada – agora que eles... – ela apontou para Sasuke de modo vago - sabem que eu to viva, se eu tentar fugir – ela levantou a mão e começou a contar dos dedos e sua expressão era tediosa – terei um Uchiha, dois Hyuugas, um Nara, um Aburame, um Inuzuka, uma Haruno, uma Yamanaka, um Akimichi, um Rock e uma Mitsashi atrás de mim... – ela riu e sua voz tornou-se conspiratória e cheia de expectativas - sem contar que o Sai ficara muito furioso comigo e provavelmente vai enganar todos eles só pra poder ter uma chance comigo... mas acho que com ele eu consigo lidar... – ela pois o dedo indicador no lábio inferior e sorriu parecendo pensar na possibilidade.

Tsunade estreitou os olhos ao ouvi-la e olhou para Sasuke, que tinha expressão semelhante a sua.

Percebendo a tensão na sala, Naruto sorriu mais ainda e sacudiu a cabeça.

- bem... mas não vou fazer isso... – ela disse de modo a tranqüilizar os dois – não se preocupem... vocês não me veriam aqui se eu estivesse mesmo disposta a fugir... e eu não seria idiota de contar planos que estaria disposta a executar, não é? – ela piscou para Tsunade.

A Hokage riu com isso, mas Sasuke continuou tenso.

Ele conhecia Naruto o suficiente para saber que um de seus maiores defeitos era ser imprevisível.

- sim, é verdade... – Tsunade respondeu sorrindo, mas sua expressão mudou para uma mais tensa – mas infelizmente teremos um problema com respeito a sua casa...

- e por que?

Tsunade olhou para Sasuke, que virou o rosto, com o cenho franzido mas continuou a falar com Naruto.

- bem... sua casa já não existe mais...

- o que aconteceu a ela? – Naruto se assustou.

- creio que Sasuke pode lhe dizer depois... – ela sorriu maldosamente ao vê-lo tremer suavemente com a referência ao seu nome.

Naruto analisou a situação por alguns instantes antes de suspirar e olha para o Uchiha.

- você destruiu a minha casa, não é? – ela disse de modo cansado.

- em minha defesa, eu assumo que não foi intencional... – ele disse olhado para Naruto, um pouco encabulado.

Tsunade ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto.

"_Uchiha Sasuke se desculpando e envergonhado??"_

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo resignada.

- tudo bem, teme... depois a gente vê isso... – ela disse sorrindo compreensiva para o Uchiha e em seguida virando-se para a Hokage – e agora, baa-chan? Onde eu vou ficar?

Tsunade cruzou as mãos na frente do rosto e olhou para o casal.

"_se eles estão tão harmônicos..."_ – ela pensou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- bem... já que foi Sasuke que destruiu a sua casa... – ela começou observando as expressões do casal - nada mais justo ele abrigá-la até que eu providencie uma nova moradia para você, não é?

"_Oh... o doce prazer de ser cruelmente sádica..." _– Tsunade se rejubilava internamente.

Naruto literalmente congelou. Seus olhos pareciam pular das órbitas e seu corpo de retesou.

Sasuke sorriu de modo discreto. A idéia lhe agradava mais do que ele queria demonstrar, mas a Hokage notou a alegria contida naquele leve mover de lábios e não pode deixar de sorrir também.

Se alguém tinha a capacidade de prender Naruto a Konoha, esse alguém era Sasuke.

- bem... já que todos estão de acordo... – ela disse antes que Naruto saísse de seu transe – vão logo... eu já passei do meu horário...

Ela os indicou a saída com a mão, apontando para a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que abria uma gaveta e puxava uma garrafinha de saké.

"_isso vai ser muito divertido"_ – pensou perversamente a Hokage ao tomar um gole da bebida.

...


	9. Desejo

**9 – Desejo**

- isso não é nada bom... – Naruto murmurava consigo mesma – nada bom mesmo...

- pare com isso, Naruto... – Sasuke já estava perdendo a paciência – deixe de resmungar e vamos logo...

Eles estavam parados na porta da casa de Sasuke, no bairro Uchiha, a cerca de vinte minutos e Naruto se negava a entrar.

- você tem certeza disso? – Naruto tentava argumentar – não teria nenhum outro lugar? Eu poderia passar a noite na pousada no centro da vila...

- deixe de palhaçada... – Sasuke irritou-se e a puxou pela mão – você ouviu a hokage... é comigo que você vai ficar e não quero ouvir nem mais um "pio"...

O Uchiha a puxou até a sala.

- fique aqui... – o moreno a olhou com um olhar incisivo que cessou qualquer intenção de resposta da loira.

Naruto suspirou e se rendeu.

Sasuke desapareceu por um corredor da casa e Naruto sentou-se no sofá.

A loira olhava ao redor genuinamente interessada. A casa de Sasuke era deveras diferente do que a Uzumaki se lembrava. Não que a ultima vez que ela estivera ali, a casa transparecesse alegria e animação. Sasuke jamais fora disso.

Mas havia mais breu naquele lugar do que da última vez. As trevas dominavam aquele lugar de uma maneira sufocante. Naruto começara a ficar inquieta com a local.

A loira remexia-se no sofá de modo inquieto, nervoso. Hora mexia o cabelo, outra a roupa, outra mexia os joelhos e outra suspirava. Mas para onde quer que olhasse, lá estava a escuridão opressora.

Já não agüentando a situação, ela foi até a janela e a abriu com ímpeto, recebendo o golpe frio da noite. Em seguida, foi até o lado de fora da casa e caminho na direção de algumas flores que cresciam abandonadas num recanto qualquer naquele lugar quase sem vida. Fora Sasuke, elas pareciam ser as únicas coisas vivas naquele lugar que exalava o cheiro de morte.

Ela apanhou algumas flores e seguiu para dentro da casa, indo para a cozinha e pegando um pequeno vaso em cima do armário. Ela encheu o vaso de água até a metade e arrumou as pequenas flores nele. Em seguida, levou o pequeno arranjo até sala e colocou-o sobre a mesa de centro.

- bem melhor... – ela suspirou, sentando-se no sofá novamente.

- devo concordar... – uma voz surgiu as cosas da loira que se assustou levemente.

Quando Naruto olhou em direção ao som, deparou-se com Sasuke encostado na parede. Ele estava de braços cruzados e parecia ter assistido a coisa toda.

- desculpe... – Naruto sussurrou – não devia ter feito nada, mas estava me incomodando...

- não... tudo bem... – Sasuke saiu de perto da parede e foi até o sofá – estava começando a me perturbar também...

O Uchiha sentou-se perto da loira e ambos olharam o pequeno vaso de flores.

- então porque você não mudou antes? – Naruto perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressada.

- não tinha animo para fazer qualquer mudança aqui... – o moreno soltou num suspiro cansado – nem ao menos me dava vontade de passar pela porta...

Naruto o olhou, mas o Uchiha ainda mirava o pequeno vaso.

- e porque? – ela perguntou, delicadamente.

- você bem sabe o porque... – ele disse, deixando uma mágoa antiga penetrar em sua voz cansada.

Para a surpresa de Sasuke, Naruto riu.

- o que é tão engraçado? – ele perguntou, entre dentes, ao finalmente fitá-la.

- você... – ela respondeu, ainda rindo- anos atrás, eu nunca ia imaginar que você faria algo assim... estou surpresa... muito surpresa mesmo, por você fazer isso...

- surpresa por eu fazer o que? – ele praticamente rosnou a pergunta.

Mas a voz dela tinha se livrado de qualquer tom de brincadeira ao responder.

- se preocupar comigo... – ela virou o rosto para longe do Uchiha. – sentir minha falta... ninguém nunca fez isso...

O rosto de Sasuke se suavizou para uma expressão tranqüila, mas muito séria.

Ele se aproximou da loira, que agora mirava o outro lado da sala, pegando em seu braço e a trazendo para seu peito.

Naruto afundou seu rosto na camiseta negra de Sasuke e ele a abraçou delicadamente.

- nunca deixei de me preocupar com você, Naruto... – ele murmurou de modo sério, como um adulto ao explicar algo importante pela centésima vez a uma criança pequena – nem quando éramos só amigos, nem quando esse sentimento mudou... nunca deixei de me preocupar... nem mesmo quando achei que você tinha morrido...

Naruto levantou o rosto para olhá-lo, mas nada disse.

Sasuke continuou, mirando as belas safiras que ela possuía em seu olhar.

- nos dias seguintes a sua morte, eu só não fiz uma besteira comigo mesmo porque sabia que você não gostaria disso... – ele sentiu a garota congelar em seus braços e viu os olhos de Naruto se alargarem numa clara evidência de pânico, mas tentou ignorar a reação ela – eu pensava que se eu tentasse tirar a minha vida para ficar onde você estivesse, você ia se aborrecer comigo... além do mais, eu achava que ter perdido você fosse um castigo pelos vários erros que cometi na vida... e como todo castigo, por mais demorado que seja, tem um fim, eu acreditava que quando eu tivesse liquidado a minha cota de arrependimentos, eu poderia fica onde você estivesse... pelo menos era disso que eu tentava me convencer a cada novo dia que se iniciava e eu me via sem você...

Naruto piscou, chocada e inspirou pela primeira vez desde que Sasuke começara a falar. Desde quando ela tinha parado de respirar? Ela não sabia dizer ao certo 'quando', mas sua respiração estava tensa e quase de modo ofegante enquanto ela tentava suprir a escassa reserva de ar que havia em seus pulmões.

Eles ainda se olhavam nos olhos, sem nada dizer. Ele, com uma expressão serena, apesar de séria. Ela, com pânico e pavor evidentes.

Sasuke alisou delicadamente o braço esquerdo de Naruto, para tentá-la fazer relaxar, mas sem muito êxito. Então, ele se inclinou e colou gentilmente seus lábios aos dela, na espera de alguma reação, mas nada aconteceu. Ela parecia uma pedra fria e imóvel de encontro aos seus lábios.

Ele, então, suspirou profundamente e tentou se afastar de Naruto, para que ela tivesse espaço para se restabelecer. Mas ele não conseguiu se mover mais que alguns centímetros antes das mãos urgentes e trêmulas da loira o trouxessem de volta a sua posição original.

Naruto abraçou Sasuke com força e enterrou o rosto novamente em seu peito. O Uchiha, alisou suas costas, com movimentos tranqüilizadores, até sua respiração voltasse ao ritmo normal.

- melhor? – ele perguntou sussurrando.

Naruto trincou os dente antes de responder, ainda com o rosto oculto na camisa de Sasuke.

- nenhum pouco... - sua voz era tensa

Sasuke soltou um grunhido de revolta e se afastou abruptamente da garota.

- quer fazer o favor de parar com isso? – ele resmungou, se pondo de pé – não parece o Naruto que eu conhecia

Naruto levantou olhar e encarou Sasuke com um olhar de deboche.

- se você ainda não percebeu, eu não sou mais 'O Naruto' que você conheceu, seu baka!

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar.

- além disso, você não pode esperar que eu me familiarize com as coisas que me disse... – ela sibilou, revoltada – o Uchiha Sasuke que eu conheci não era tão fraco...

- mas... – ele começou a protestar.

Naruto o interrompeu.

- Sai me contou umas coisas... – ela ergueu o rosto para o teto e sua expressão era de lamento – sobre uma missão que vocês, Neji e Shikamaru fizeram algumas semanas depois de eu... partir...

A expressão de Sasuke era lívida de fúria. Ele não fazia idéia que Sai poderia ter contado sobre aquele dia para Naruto.

Naruto não notou a expressão do Uchiha.

- quando eu ouvi aquilo... – ela forçou-se a engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta – eu não consegui acreditar... que você tinha ficado tão mal...

Sasuke recuou um passo com a súbita mudança no ambiente.

Um silêncio amargo se instaurou por alguns minutos.

- eu não devia ter me despedido de você... – ela voltou a falar, ainda olhando em direção ao teto, mas a angustia em sua voz era palpável – mas eu fui egoísta... achei que não conseguiria ir embora sem antes te ver uma última vez...

Ela voltou a olhar para o moreno, o rosto anormalmente vazio.

- eu queria que você soubesse do que eu sentia... – a angustia e a dor sumindo de sua voz, dando lugar a uma frieza tão gélida quando a presente em seu rosto – mesmo que você me odiasse e me amaldiçoasse... – ela cravou seu olhar nos olhos cor de ônix de Sasuke, que estavam dilatados em uma surpresa pasma – eu precisava te falar... só assim eu conseguiria encarar a morte que me esperava de cabeça erguida e sem receios...

o Uchiha abriu a boca para falar, mas ele pareceu não encontra sua voz.

- eu pensei que ao ir embora... Konoha ficaria a salvo... meus amigos ficariam bem... – ela continuou e, em seguida, fechou os olhos com força lutando bravamente contra a dor que tentava romper a barreira da memória – eu esperava que você ficasse bem...

Sasuke ainda ouvia tudo em um silêncio sepulcral.

- eu esperava que com a minha morte, vocês pudessem finalmente ter paz... – ela suspirou e um breve lampejo de dor voltou ao seu rosto quando ela olhou para o chão – eu morreria feliz se pudesse ter sido assim...

Aquela dor.

A dor da solidão.

Quantas vezes ele não se olhou no espelho em viu em si o reflexo daquela expressão?

Quantas vezes ele não desejou ter alguém para tirar aquela dor amaldiçoada que se instalava em sua alma como um vírus mortal, que sugava a sua força de vida?

Ele conhecia bem aquela sensação. A sensação de se sentir queimando no inferno da solidão e ao mesmo tempo, se sentir tragado por um vazio gelado.

E somente quando estava com Naruto, essa dor se dissipava.

Sasuke pensava que era pelo fato de que eles compartilhavam de um mesmo tipo de sofrimento.

O Uchiha sempre pensou que eles eram como "almas-irmãs".

Em muitos aspectos, eles eram iguais. Apesar de todas as notórias diferenças, Naruto era a única pessoa em que Sasuke conseguia se ver.

Os outros eram apenas pessoas com as quais ele convivia. Não tinha laços duradouros com nenhuma delas.

Mas com Naruto... era algo mais forte... mais vivo... mais real... mais eterno.

Nem ele o certo conseguiu perceber quando a amizade se transformou em algo mais.

Quando os aperto de mão, passaram a significar uma necessidade.

Quando cada sorriso passou a ser imprescindível.

Quando as confusões, encrencas e brigas passaram a ser o choque que lhe despertava o coração dormente.

Quando o azul passou a significar mais que uma simples cor.

O 'azul safira' tornou-se o seu refugio, seu alento.

E ter sido privado dessas coisas foi de uma brutalidade e de uma amargura que doía simplesmente pelo fato de lembrar.

Mas com Naruto ali, toda essa dor parecia tão distante e irreal...

Era um tanto difícil para Sasuke se lembrar que ele sentiu tudo isso até aquela manhã...

Será mesmo que ele tinha sofrido por tanto tempo com aquela dor dilacerante?

Mas a dor mergulhada nos olhos de Naruto lhe fazia real tal vil sentimento.

O vírus corroendo a beleza e a doçura de seu céu.

- Naruto... – ele murmurou, se aproximando de vagar.

A Uzumaki, ao ouvir seu nome, levantou seu rosto e olhou para Sasuke.

O Uchiha continuou a se aproximar até que parou frente a ela. O rosto dele sério, mas era possível ver que sua impassividade era mantida com muito custo.

- não faça essa cara, teme... você fica estranho... - Naruto sorriu de modo forçado.

Sasuke franziu o cenho ao ver o sorriso da loira.

- você não precisa sorrir pra mim quando não quiser... – ele murmurou ao tocar suavemente a bochecha esquerda de Naruto – você não precisa fingir para mim, Naruto.

- não estou fingindo, teme... – ela sussurrou ao pegar a mão de Sasuke em seu rosto e usá-la para puxá-lo lentamente para mais perto, até que seus rostos estivessem a centímetros de distância – eu nunca fingi pra você... eu sou o que sou, e você bem sabe disso.

Naruto puxou Sasuke para beijá-lo, mas o beijo era mais urgente, mais sofrido. Havia tensão na dança de línguas e lábios que eles travavam.

Sasuke passou o braço ao redor da cintura da loira, para aprofundar o beijo, e se inclinou sobre Naruto, para deitá-la no sofá. Os corpos colavam-se em cada linha do corpo um do outro, de modo que pareciam tentar se fundir.

Quando se separaram, em busca de oxigênio, Sasuke estava sobre o corpo de Naruto. Os rostos afastados por centímetros e as respirações quentes e ofegantes resvalavam nos rostos um do outro. Sasuke e Naruto se olhavam nos olhos, intensamente.

- eu te devo uma resposta, Naruto... – Sasuke disse, de repente.

- resposta sobre o que? – Naruto perguntou, distraída com o lindo e atraente negro dos olhos do Uchiha.

- no dia em que partiu, você me disse que me amava... lembra-se? – sua voz estava estranhamente tranqüila.

Naruto franziu a testa ao lembrar.

- e o que tem isso?

- eu não lhe dei minha resposta... – ele sussurrou de encontro aos lábios dela.

Naruto enrijeceu.

Sasuke se afastou do rosto de Naruto e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da loira.

- você com certeza já sabe... – ele sussurrou e a loira estremeceu. Sasuke conteve um riso – e sabe que é muito provável que você não me ouça falar isso novamente... – ele suspirou, claramente se divertido a cada novo tremor que percorria o corpo de Naruto, enquanto falava – mas, eu te amo... te amo com cada fibra do meu ser... pensar que tinha te perdido foi como me condenar ao inferno... eu ardia em brasas a cada segundo que passei longe de você... – sua voz estava sufocada enquanto falava, mas se suavizou ao continuar - você sequer faz idéia do quanto me fez feliz olhar nos teus olhos pela primeira vez depois de cinco anos... senti como se minha alma fosse tirada do sofrimento e preenchida de paz... essa vai ser a primeira noite em cinco anos que eu tenho certeza que conseguirei dormir tranqüilamente... porque sei que você estará comigo... viva...

Sasuke se interrompeu ao notar que Naruto estava completamente imóvel. Nem o movimento da respiração dela Sasuke conseguia sentir, mesmo estando colado sobre o corpo da loira.

O Uchiha se afastou par vê-la.

Naruto estava chorando em silêncio. Seus olhos estavam fechados e densas correntes de lágrimas se enfileiravam por usas pálpebras. Mas em contraste, ela tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios. Era o sorriso que Sasuke amava ver. Um sorriso puro, livre de rancor ou dor. Um sorriso capaz de iluminar as mais densas trevas.

Era o seu sorriso. O sorriso que Naruto sempre lhe dedicava.

Sasuke não pode evitar sorrir de volta.

- v-você é um... teme mesmo... seu Uchiha... baka... – ela gaguejava, ainda de olhos fechados. Sua voz era tranqüila. Feliz.

- hm... – Sasuke murmurou. Ele também estava feliz, mas não era de seu feitio manifestar isso. – é bom que você tenha aproveitado, porque você não vai me ouvir falar isso de novo, dobe...

Naruto gargalhou.

- oh, é claro... – ela disse divertida, ao olhá-lo novamente – seria pedir de mais para o todo poderoso Uchiha Sasuke ser um humano normal... com sentimentos e essas baboseiras que nós, reles mortais, sentimos pelas pessoas que amamos... isso seria imperdoável! Eu nunca exigiria isso de você, Sasuke... – ela debochou e em seguida sua expressão ficou falsamente inocente – ainda bem que não sou dada a carinhos... – ela disse apontando um dedo acusatório para o rosto do moreno - ou eu ficaria muito magoada que você não me dissesse isso a cada cinco minutos, como as outras garotas ficam...

- dou graças aos céus por isso... – ele disse, sarcástico – já não me basta ter que lidar com todas as suas enormes besteiras? crises de garotas seriam de mais para mim...

Naruto riu novamente.

- você não muda, Teme... – ela disse, o empurrando levemente, para que ele a permitisse se sentar.

Sasuke se limitou a responder um "hm" e dar um meio sorriso convencido.

Eles ficaram num silêncio agradável por alguns minutos olhando o teto.

- bem... – disse Naruto, quebrando a quietude, e olhou para baixo para fitar suas mãos, de modo despreocupado. – eu sei que pode parecer idiota falar disso agora... – Naruto espiou Sasuke pela visão periférica e notou que ele olhava para cima, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, com uma expressão cansada, mas levemente relaxada – mas você poderia me dizer aonde eu posso dormir?

Sasuke ainda olhava para cima e nada respondeu.

Naruto continuou a falar, agora mais baixo e mais para si mesma do que para o Uchiha.

- eu não me importaria de dormir nesse sofá... – ela murmurou olhando para o móvel de modo analítico – ele parece confortável o suficiente para mim... e eu nem quero mesmo um quarto aqui, nem nada... – os olhos de Sasuke viraram em sua direção, mas sua cabeça ainda estava erguida para o alto. Naruto não percebeu a mudança – eu vou pedir mesmo para a baa-chan me arranjar um outro lugar...

Sasuke agora virou totalmente o rosto para olhá-la.

- te incomoda ficar aqui? – ele perguntou, levemente intrigado, mas sua expressão indiferente.

- não... não é isso... – Naruto ainda olhava o sofá – é que eu sei como você gosta de ter o _"seu espaço"_... – ela citou com diversão – e não seria legal nós dois convivendo em baixo do mesmo teto... – ela virou-se para olhá-lo – nossas discussões _"pacíficas"_ – ela fez sinal de aspas com as mãos em torno da palavra – se tornariam mais freqüentes... e você provavelmente acabaria me colocando para fora... – ela gargalhou – então, é bom ter um lugar para eu ir.

- você já está prevendo que vai me irritar se ficar aqui? – Sasuke perguntou entre dentes.

- com os nossos temperamentos? – ela deu de ombros, como se o fato fosse de conhecimento geral e não tivesse importância – eu to me espantando da gente ainda não ter brigado... se passarmos três dias juntos, eu receio que essas paredes já estejam no chão... – ela parou, parecendo pensar um pouco e seu rosto ficou rubro e encabulado.

- o que foi? – Sasuke perguntou.

- nada... – ela respondeu, mas a expressão pensativa e envergonhada ainda estava no rosto da loira. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, como se para afastar o pensamento que tivera. Ela voltou a focar o rosto de Sasuke – bom... mas você ainda não me disse aonde eu posso dormir...

Sasuke se levantou do sofá e caminhou em direção ao corredor, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Naruto entendeu que era para ela ir atrás dele.

...

Eles caminharam alguns metros, quando o Uchiha parou em frente a uma porta no fim do corredor à direita, mas não se moveu e nem disse nada.

Naruto se inclinou sobre ele, mas não viu nada que pudesse tê-lo feito parar.

Apenas uma porta grande de correr feita de algum tipo de madeira escura e a parede branca que a cercava.

- o que foi, Sasuke? – ela perguntou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

O moreno nada respondeu. Ele ainda olhava para porta.

Do outro lado do corredor havia uma outra porta similar àquela que Sasuke olhava. Naruto caminhou em direção a ela, mas Sasuke a deteve num movimento rápido ao segurar seus ombros.

- Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou surpresa. Ele poderia ter apenas pedido para que ela parasse, mas ao invés disso ela apertava seus ombros com força suficiente para começar a machucar.

O moreno tinha um olhar vazio, mas a força que ele fazia sobre os ombros de Naruto era grande, como se o ato fosse inconsciente e instintivamente defensivo.

O rosto da loira começava a se retorcer suavemente à medida que a força do aperto aumentava gradativamente, até que, por fim, Naruto afastou com violência as mãos de Sasuke.

- qual é a droga do seu problema, Sasuke? – ela sibilou, dando um passo para longe do moreno, ao olhar o inicio do que seriam hematomas, mais tarde, na região de seus ombros. Não que eles fossem ficar por muito tempo em sua pele. A Kyuubi já os teria curado pela manhã.

Pela primeira vez que chegaram no local, os olhos de Sasuke pareciam voltar à vida. Ele olhou para Naruto com uma expressão confusa.

Ele notou o tom extremamente avermelhado na pela clara de Naruto.

Diferente de quando era um garoto, a pele de Naruto era mais clara e qualquer pressão já deixava sua marca.

As marcas em seu ombro eram grandes e recentes, como se alguém tivesse agarrado seus ombros com muita força.

Mas quem fizera isso com ela? Não havia mais ninguém ali além deles.

Foi só então que Sasuke notou que fora ele que fizera as tais marcas nos ombros de Naruto.

- desculpe... – ele murmurou desviando o olhar para o chão e franzindo o cenho, irritado.

A loira suspirou.

- tudo bem... – ela disse, calmamente – você não me machucou... – ela mentiu, mas mexeu os braços para mostrar a Sasuke que estava bem.

Ele pareceu não ouvi-la e nem se virou para olhá-la.

- é que aquele quarto era... – ele teve que tomar fôlego para continuar - do Itachi.

A cabeça da Uzumaki virou-se bruscamente em direção a porta que Sasuke a impedira de entrar.

- quarto do Itachi...? – ela murmurou silenciosamente.

Sasuke ouviu.

- sim... eu não gosto de entrar ai... – ele começou a dizer.

- e nem gosta que outras pessoas entrem... – ela supôs ainda sussurrando, interrompendo-o.

O Uchiha olhou para Naruto, que ainda encarava a porta do quarto de Itachi e ela tinha uma expressão que mesclava surpresa e tristeza.

- eu não sabia, Sasuke... – ela disse com a voz triste, ainda olhando em direção a porta – me desculpa...

- não tem problema... – ele murmurou indiferente e virou-se de costas para Naruto.

De repente, Sasuke sentiu seu peito ser envolvido por um par de braços. Naruto lhe dava um abraço apertado pelas costas.

- eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu a ele... – ela murmurou com a cabeça apoiada nas costas de Sasuke – sinto mesmo... se eu soubesse da verdade na época... e soubesse o que ele ia fazer naquele dia... eu teria tentando impedir o que aconteceu...

- nem eu sabia da verdade, Naruto... – ele suspirou – e nem sei se eu poderia ter impedido aquilo... era o que Itachi queria desde o início...

Mas algo no que Naruto havia dito, despertou a curiosidade do Uchiha.

- mas o que você quis dizer com "_e soubesse o que ele ia fazer naquele dia... eu teria tentando impedir o que aconteceu..."_, Naruto? – ele soltou-se delicadamente dos braços da loira para poder fitá-la.

- eu o encontrei pouco antes da sua luta com ele... – ela afastou-se um passo – eu estava perseguindo você com a Sakura-chan, o Sai, o Kakashi-sensei e os outros, quando o achei. Eu havia usado o Kage Bunshin pra poder te procurar por uma distância maior, quando topei com ele.

Sasuke franziu o rosto, preocupado.

- ai vocês lutaram e ele tentou te capturar? – ele perguntou.

- não... não foi isso... nós lutamos, mas não por essa razão...

O rosto de Sasuke adquiriu um tom confuso

- eu o ataquei, na verdade... – Naruto disse parecendo envergonhada - ele me disse que queria conversar comigo, mas eu o ataquei... se fosse em circunstâncias normais, eu teria ouvido o que ele queria me dizer... – ela disse com um tom defensivo - mas na hora, eu tinha que procurar você e ainda me preocupar de não ser levado pela Akatsuki...- ela deu os ombros – não sabendo do que eu sei hoje, ficaria difícil parar para ouvi-lo...

Sasuke assentiu.

- mas você chegou a saber o que ele queria conversar com você?

- não ao certo... – ela respondeu – na verdade, ele me prendeu num genjutsu e quando me libertou dele ele me perguntou apenas uma coisa...

- e o que ele te perguntou?

- ele me perguntou o porque de eu seguir você com tanta insistência... se você não me queria por perto, porque eu ainda continuava a buscar por você? – ela fez uma breve pausa e continuou – eu respondi que tinha você como um irmão... que queria protegê-lo... mesmo que fosse para protegê-lo de si mesmo... e que eu queria ser para você um irmão melhor do que ele foi... – ela olhou para baixo e se calou.

- e o que ele te respondeu? – Sasuke estava curioso. Muito curioso.

Naruto levantou o rosto e sorriu.

- na verdade, ele sorriu para mim... um sorriso igual ao seu... – ela respondeu – e depois disso, ele me disse que você era como uma tela em branco... que qualquer um com poder suficiente poderia "pintá-lo com as cores que quisesse"... que eu deveria ser forte, te ajudar e ter trazer de volta para "o seu lar"... que eu devia fazer você ver a verdade... e que eu fosse mesmo um irmão melhor do que ele foi... e em seguida ele pareceu ouvir algo que eu não ouvi, e partiu...

Naruto olhou para o rosto de Sasuke, quase com remorso.

- na hora, eu senti que algo errado estava pra acontecer... eu não consegui entender o porque do seu irmão ter me dito aquilo... e eu senti que ele queria mesmo que eu fizesse aquilo que ele me pediu... – ela balançou a cabeça, com aflição – se eu soubesse na época... eu talvez... talvez pudesse...

- shhh... – Sasuke passou a mão suavemente pela cabeça de Naruto, para tranqüilizá-la – está tudo bem... não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu... nem mesmo eu podia imaginar isso, Naruto...

Ele deu um passo para mais perto dela.

- venha... – ele a pegou pela mão e a levou em direção ao quarto da direita.

O Uchiha novamente hesitou na entrada, mas abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, levando Naruto consigo.

Era um quarto sem muitos detalhes, mas bem aconchegante. Havia uma estante abarrotada de livros no lado direito, próxima a uma grande janela de correr e a porta que dava acesso a uma pequena varanda. Havia um pequeno armário no lado esquerdo, próximo a ele havia uma outra porta e uma grande cama encostada na parede oposta à porta de entrada. Havia também alguns pôsteres e alguns quadros nas paredes.

- meu quarto... – Sasuke anunciou ao parar junto com Naruto no meio do quarto.

Ele sentiu a garota a seu lado parar nervosamente.

- b-bem... – a loira gaguejou uma risada – aonde eu vou d-dormir?

Naruto olhava para todos os lados menos na direção da grande cama a sua frente. Foi só então que ela notou, com alívio, um sofá de três lugares próximo a estante de livros.

Ela soltou-se da mão de Sasuke e seguiu para o sofá.

- aonde você pensa que vai, dobe? – Sasuke perguntou quando Naruto seguiu para o sofá.

Ela parou.

- esse sofá está bem convidativo, teme... – ela respondeu num tom de brincadeira, mas sem virar-se para olhá-lo – do jeito que eu to cansada, eu poderia dormir até nesse chão... mas porque eu dormiria no chão com um sofá desses, não é?

Sasuke bufou. Naruto virou-se, cautelosamente, para olhá-lo.

- você tem algum problema com camas, Dobe? – o rosto do moreno estava sarcástico.

Naruto deu uma risada nervosa.

- podemos dizer que sim... – ela riu de novo – eu tenho problemas com as camas dos outros...

- com medo de mim? – o sorriso que Sasuke mostrava era perverso e malicioso. Ele estava claramente se divertindo.

Naruto engoliu em seco.

-n-não... n-nem um p-pouco... – ela gaguejou.

Sasuke avançou lentamente em direção a cama, se sentou na beirada e fez um sinal com a mão indicando que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. Meio relutante, a loira foi sentar-se ao seu lado.

- viu? Não foi tão difícil, não é? – Sasuke disse, presunçoso. – a cama não vai te atacar, nem nada...

"_meu medo não é a cama me atacar..."_ – Naruto pensou ao mesmo tempo em que suspirava baixo. – _"é você dormir tão próximo... e eu acabar fazendo uma besteira"_

- não... não foi difícil... – Naruto concordou, desviando o olhar para longe do moreno.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que o Uchiha se pronunciou.

- eu não vou te atacar, Naruto... – Sasuke murmurou e a loira o olhou – não vou fazer nada que você não queria que eu faça... então não se preocupe...

De repente, Naruto sorriu e se inclinou sobre ele com uma mão sobre o peito dele, empurrando-o para baixo, para deitá-lo na cama. Ela se colocou em cima dele, "de quatro", as pernas, uma de cada lado de sua cintura, e seus braços, um de cada lado do rosto do Uchiha. Ela inclinava seu rosto para mais próximo do de Sasuke.

Sasuke a fitava com curiosidade e espanto. Ele acabara de falar que não a atacaria e ela estava fazendo isso?

O rosto do Uchiha ficou vermelho, apesar de sua expressão se manter inalterada, com a cena imprudente e inesperadamente indecente que aflorou em sua cabeça.

_Ele tomando Naruto nos braços... a deitando suavemente naquela cama... retirando lentamente as suas roupas e as dela... ele apreciando e marcando cada centímetro da seda que era a pele dela como sua propriedade... sentindo seu aroma inebriante... ele beijando e provando o sabor de cada parte daquele corpo suave e delicado... fazendo-a suspirar... tomando-a para si... sentido o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu... fazendo-a sua e somente sua... dando-lhe e recebendo todo o prazer que seus corpos pudessem mensurar... fazendo-a gemer seu nome e gemendo o nome dela em troca..._

Ele teve dificuldade de interromper e abandonar o pensamento. Era bom de mais, apenas o pensamento... ele sequer conseguia imaginar como seria a realidade...

Ele, por costume, não tinha esse tipos de pensamentos. Quando transava com alguma mulher era apenas uma momentânea troca de prazer. Um prazer vazio.

Era estranho esse tipo de coisa lhe passar pela cabeça naquele momento. Mas ele já era um homem, e sexo era uma necessidade que ele supria eventualmente. Ele não se metia com qualquer uma, mas nenhuma delas lhe importava. Era só prazer. Não tinha amor. Ele as usava até que se cansasse, e depois as dispensava.

Mas não seria assim com Naruto. Eles não fariam por buscar o prazer. Eles fariam por encontrar o amor.

E era isso que lhe deixava inquieto. Ele não a usaria como usava as outras garotas com quem ele se deitara. Elas eram apenas um meio sujo de extravasar suas necessidades como homem. Ele não nutria sentimentos por nenhuma delas.

Mas seus pensamentos não foram levados mais adiante nesse tema.

O olhar que Naruto possuía, lhe deixava claro que não era esse tipo de coisa que passava na cabeça dela.

Era um olhar diferente daquele que ela lhe direcionou quando ele a provocou no corredor do prédio Hokage. Ali, naquele corredor escuro, ele viu nos olhos dela o fogo do desejo.

Agora, seu olhar era puro, sem qualquer sinal de desejo ou malícia. Só havia confiança e amor em seus olhos.

- obrigada... – ela sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos, e então se deitou sobre o corpo dele, sua cabeça sobre o coração de Sasuke, e ficou ali ouvindo a pulsação acelerada do moreno. – eu... eu sei que você "me quer", Sasuke... – ela murmurou, o constrangimento toldando sua voz – e por mais estranho que isso possa parecer... – ela riu nervosamente – eu também o quero "desse" jeito...

- você me quer? – a surpresa quebrando a frágil fachada serena do moreno. Ele se ergueu sobre os cotovelos para olhá-la.

Ela riu, erguendo a cabeça para vê-lo.

- e que garota nessa vila não o quer? – ela debochou, mas continuou – sim... eu o quero... mas eu não me... – ela pareceu lutar para continuar – sinto pronta para isso... não ainda...

- eu estarei pronto quando você estiver... - ele sussurrou sensualmente, tocando os lábios entreabertos da loira com a ponta dos dedos e se levantou da cama – mas seria melhor eu manter uma... – ele salivou ao olhar analiticamente o corpo de Naruto, que ainda estava deitada na cama na mesma posição que estava quando ele estava embaixo do corpo dela – certa distância... para o meu bem estar mental... – ele virou de costas, com o rosto corado e um tanto "acalorado".

Ela deu uma risadinha nervosa, sem perceber o fato.

- desculpa... – ela se encabulou e se sentou de modo mais comportado – não sabia a necessidade que era tanto assim...

Ele suspirou, ainda sem vira-se.

- e não era... até você me empurrar para baixo de você agora a pouco... – ele murmurou.

Ela corou violentamente e deu uma nova risada nervosa.

- b-bem... a-acho que v-vou t-tomar um b-banho... – Naruto se levantou apressada e correu para a porta que ficava do lado esquerdo do quarto e se trancou lá dentro.

O Uchiha apenas a observou.

- acho melhor **EU** tomar um banho... – ele murmurou para si mesmo ao caminhar para a porta do quarto – e um bem frio...

...

CONTINUA...


	10. O sonho e a verdade

**10 – o Sonho e a verdade**

Naruto ficou olhando para a porta de madeira escura por alguns segundos antes de se virar para o banheiro.

Era um banheiro grande e assim como o restante da casa, incrivelmente branco. Havia uma grande e convidativa banheira que estava um pouco afastada do incrível Box com vidros escuros, ambos localizados no lado direito, uma grande pia de mármore junto ao sanitário, do lado esquerdo. Entre os dois lados, havia um pequeno guarda-roupa de madeira, da mesma cor escura da porta.

Mas a loira não percebeu nenhum desses detalhes. Ela estava ocupada de mais tentando se lembrar de como mexer as pernas.

"_ele gosta mesmo de mim..."_ – Naruto pensou ao apoiar-se de costas na porta, a expressão pasmada e corada.

Um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios e seu coração pulsava descompassado em seu peito.

Ela deixou-se escorregar pela porta, até chegar ao chão. Suas pernas tremiam de mais para suportá-la de pé.

Sua respiração estava agitada e ofegante. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto para afastar as mechas de sua franja, um ato de puro nervosismo.

"_calma, Naruto..."_ – ela pensou sacudindo a cabeça, para clarear a mente –_ "calma..."_

Ela se levantou lentamente do chão do banheiro e caminhou até o grande espelho sobre a pia. Ela apoiou suas mão sobre a bancada e se encarou no espelho. Ela estava irreconhecível

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, lá estava ela, na frente de um espelho, totalmente desestruturada.

A loira sorriu ao passar a mão delicadamente sobre os pontos febris sobre sua bochecha.

"_pareço uma adolescente que acaba de ser beijada pela primeira vez pelo primeiro namorado..." _– ela riu de si mesma ao desviar seu olhar do espelho.

Ela virou-se para o Box e até chegou a caminhar na direção do chuveiro, mas a banheira era tão convidativa que ela não resistiu.

Naruto ligou a água quente e deixou que a banheira se enchesse enquanto se despia. Depois de cheia, ela entrou na água quente.

A sensação foi relaxante e seu corpo amoleceu instantaneamente. E antes que percebesse, a loira adormeceu enquanto se banhava.

...

Era idiotice, e ele sabia. Mas Sasuke precisava ver se Naruto estava bem.

Ele havia acabado de tomar um banho e resolveu checar se a loira estava bem acomodada.

Mas agora ele enfrentava um dilema.

"_oh, droga..." _– o Uchiha pensou ao chegar em frente à porta do seu quarto, onde agora Naruto devia estar dormindo -_ "eu bato? Ou abro?"_ – ele franziu o cenho ao colocar a mão na porta – _"é o __**MEU**__ quarto... eu posso entrar a hora que eu quiser..." _– ele suspirou e afastou sua mão – _"mas se ela estiver se vestindo e eu entrar... não... nada legal..."_ – ele sacudiu a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão batia na porta - _"vou bater e em seguida entrar... um meio termo é bom..."_

- Naruto? - ele chamou e esperou uma resposta que nunca veio.

"_estranho..."_ – ele pensou ao abrir a porta e se deparar com o quarto vazio – _"ela ainda está tomando banho?"_

Sasuke caminhou até a porta do banheiro e viu que a luz do cômodo ainda estava acesa pela fresta da porta que estava fechada.

- Naruto! – ele deu duas batidas na porta do banheiro, mas ela não respondeu –Naruto!

Nenhum som.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Naruto! – ele chamou mais alto e bateu mais forte na porta – Naruto, você está ai?

Novamente nenhuma resposta.

Ele tentou a maçaneta. Estava trancada por dentro.

- porcaria... – ele reclamou para si mesmo e saiu do quarto com passos duros.

Mas Sasuke não foi muito longe.

Ele não ouviu o barulho do chuveiro quando estava na porta do banheiro. Se ela não usou o chuveiro, como ela tomaria seu banho?

Na banheira, é claro.

Mas ele a chamou. Bastante. E porque ela não respondeu? Da banheira ela ouviria seu chamado. Do chuveiro seria mais complicado, por causa do barulho da água caindo. Mas na banheira ela não teria esse problema. A não ser...

Que ela tivesse dormido na banheira.

- essa não! – ele rosnou dando meia volta e voltando para o quarto.

O moreno começou a bater insistentemente na porta.

- Naruto! Naruto, acorda! – ele gritava para ela, mas não havia resposta – vamos, Dobe! Acorda!

Sasuke deu dois passos para trás e deu um chute forte na porta, arrebentando o trinco e fazendo com que ela se abrisse num baque alto.

- essa não... – ele murmurou ao ver a banheira cheia mas não conseguir ver a loira – Naruto!

Ele correu até a banheira e Naruto estava nua e desmaiada no fundo da água, onde se podia ver o flutuar de algumas bolhas, claramente aquelas bolhas eram o último resquício de oxigênio que havia nos pulmões da Uzumaki. Mas Sasuke não se importou com a nudez. Ele a pegou nos braços e correu em direção a cama.

Ele a deitou de bruços e logo procurou verificar se ela estava respirando.

Ela não estava.

Em leve desespero, o moreno, lembrando-se de uma das poucas coisas sobre medicina que aprendera na vida, após constatar que não havia mais água em sua boca e inclinar a cabeça dela para levemente para trás, para liberar as vias aéreas, ele inclinou-se sobre o rosto de Naruto, apertou o nariz dela e soprou uma lufada de ar na boca da loira, fazendo com que o peito dela se expandisse com o oxigênio. Ele estava pronto para fazer pressão sobre o diafragma dela para que ela expulsasse a água em seus pulmões, mas nesse momento, Naruto começou a tossir violentamente e a jogar para fora um pouco de água.

Sasuke a levantou, abraçando-a, para que ela pudesse ficar sentada e assim conseguisse respirar melhor.

- Naruto? – a voz tensa de Sasuke chegava de modo abafado aos ouvidos da loira – Naruto, você está bem?

- s-sim... - ela gemeu, esgotada – o que... aconteceu?

Sasuke estreitou os braços ao redor dela.

- você dormiu na banheira... – ele respondeu, tenso – eu tive que arrombar a porta do banheiro pra te ajudar...

- desculpe pela porta... – ela murmurou sonolenta, ao se aconchegar no peito do Uchiha

Sasuke rosnou.

- que se dane a maldita porta, Naruto! – ele gritou exasperado e ela se encolheu – você quase morreu afogada... é com isso que eu me preocupo! não estou me importando com a maldita porta...

- desculpe... – ela murmurou novamente, com a voz mais baixa, já caindo no sono.

- não durma agora! – ele gritou para ela e a sacudiu para não deixá-la cair na inconsciência.

- ta bom... – ela gemeu, reclamando – ta bom... não vou dormir...

Naruto tentou se sentar, afastando-se alguns centímetros de Sasuke e só então viu que estava nua. Mas ela estava cansada de mais para se importar.

Já fazia três dias que ela não dormia. Sai havia insistido que ela deixasse para dormir em Konoha, e então fizeram a viajem sem parar para dormir nenhuma única vez. Uma viagem que duraria cinco dias, foi encurtada para três e meio.

E nem mesmo quando chegou em Konoha, Sai a deixou descansar. Ele havia vindo na frente para avisar o comando geral da ANBU que ela havia entrado nos domínios do país do fogo, mas disse a ela que não dormisse até chegar à vila.

Mas quando chegou, os lideres da ANBU a levaram para um interrogatório que durou várias horas. E logo após terminar, teve que encontrar Tsunade e Jiraiya. Depois disso, não conseguiu tempo para descansar.

Na verdade, o cansaço estava esquecido até a hora que entrou naquela banheira e seu corpo relaxou. E só o que ela lembra depois de entrar na água quente, fora os últimos segundos quando acordou com Sasuke ao seu lado, ajudando-a a respirar.

- Naruto... – a tensão e preocupação na voz de Sasuke eram palpáveis.

Naruto mal tinha forças para vira-se para olhá-lo.

- o que foi, Sasuke? – ela o olhou por cima do ombro enquanto se inclinava na direção dele.

Ele a puxou para o circulo de seus braços novamente.

- você está bem? – ele perguntou intensamente

Naruto assentiu.

- só bastante cansada... – ela suspirou – não durmo há dias... acho que foi isso que me derrubou... – ela deu de ombros – a água quente me relaxou de mais... e o sono me dominou

- e porque você não tem dormido? – perguntou o Uchiha, confuso.

- Sai estava com pressa de voltar a Konoha... – ela explicou, com os olhos fechados e a voz cansada – nós fizemos uma viagem de cinco dias em três dias e meio. Nós não paramos para descansar em nenhum momento da viajem.

- entendo... – ele murmurou sem expressão, mas algo na voz dele alertou Naruto.

- não o culpe... – ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo – ele queria voltar para a família dele... – ela deu os ombros – eu faria isso também se tivesse uma família para quem voltar.

Sasuke assentiu, mas não disse nada. Ele já tinha umas coisas para acertar com Sai, e essa era apenas mais uma.

Os dois ficaram ali daquele jeito por vários minutos, em silêncio.

Sasuke abraçando Naruto, que conseqüentemente estava encharcada e nua. Mas esse detalhe parecia ter sido esquecido.

O sono começou a se apoderar do moreno, que sem perceber, se deixou cair lentamente na cama, ainda abraçado a Naruto que já havia caído no sono, e adormecer.

E assim os dois se entregaram a um sono profundo e tranqüilo.

Um nos braços do outro.

...

Estava tendo um sonho bom.

O dia estava claro e sem uma única nuvem no céu. Era um lindo dia.

Ele estava andando na floresta em busca de algo que ele não sabia bem o que era. Mas sabia que estava lá.

Ele entrou numa clareira e o que viu lá fez seu coração se acelerar.

Uma bela jovem. Um anjo dourado.

Um anjo travesso e brincalhão. Irritante até, mas um lindo anjo. Os cabelos do anjo eram loiros e compridos. Seus cabelos pareciam raios de sol e o vento o levantava com uma capa brilhante. O vestido azul claro, que cobria o belo corpo do anjo, lhe dava um ar de leveza.

O anjo olhava para ele e sorria.

O anjo tinha um lindo e brilhante sorriso nos lábios. De alguma forma, ele sabia que o sorriso do anjo era apenas para si. Somente para ele, o anjo riria desse modo, e ele sabia disso no fundo do seu peito. O anjo tinha olhos cor de céu. O azul tranqüilo e lindo.

Ele foi caminhando até o anjo, que estava sentado em um pequeno balanço e se impulsionava. O anjo parecia que estava pegando altura para sair voando a qualquer momento.

"como se anjos não pudessem voar." – ele zombou em seu sonho.

Ele parou ao lado da árvore onde o balanço se prendia e passou a observar o vai-e-vem do anjo.

- você quer? – o anjo disse a ele, sorrindo, enquanto se balançava.

- quero o que? – ele respondeu, sorrindo também.

Ela foi freando seu balanço até que parou suavemente.

- vem... – ela disse, se levantando do balanço e oferecendo-lhe o lugar onde ela estava.

- não acho... - ele começou.

- tem medo? – ela perguntou, um sorriso sem maldade brotou em seus lábios.

- medo? – ele tombou a cabeça, curioso, para a palavra. Ela era confusa no contexto. Porque ele teria medo daquilo? – não... não estou com medo.

- então confia em mim e vem. – ela disse suavemente, estendendo a mão para que ele a pegasse.

E ele a pegou.

O anjo fez com que ele se sentasse no balanço e foi para trás dele para impulsioná-lo.

Sobe e desce. Sobre e desce.

Ele subia com o pequeno impulso que ela dava. A sensação de liberdade era maravilhosa. O ar fresco da manhã entrava em seus pulmões e ele se maravilhava com ele. Ele já não sentia a presença do anjo atrás de si e se impulsionou para pegar mais altura.

Mas algo estava errado ali.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, para o anjo. Ela estava chorando em silencio e o sorriso em seus lábios era doloroso de se ver.

Ele travou os pés no chão e parou bruscamente.

- o que houve? – ele perguntou apavorado. Os anjos não deviam chorar. Por que ela chorava?

- eu lhe disse... – ela sussurrou. A voz cheia de dor.

- o que? – ele levantou-se do balanço e correu até ela – o que você me disse?

- que logo eu precisaria ir embora... – ela soluçou.

- não! – ele sussurrou e continuou em voz alta – eu vou com você...

O anjo negou veementemente.

- para onde eu vou, você não pode ir.

Ele se apavorou.

- não vou deixar você ir embora de novo... – ele gritava para ela enquanto segurava seus ombros.

Ela se desfez gentilmente das mãos dele e se inclinou em direção aos lábios dele e o beijou.

Ele correspondeu, mas não a tocou a não ser com os lábios, já que ela prendia seus braços ao lado de seu corpo.

Era um beijo cheio de paixão e dor.

Ela interrompeu o beijo, mas não soltou seus braços. Sua cabeça estava baixa e seus cabelos dourados lhe cobriam a face.

Eles ficaram assim até que ela levantou o rosto e o encarou com lágrimas varrendo seu rosto.

- você não pode me impedir... – ela disse com a voz séria e ele soube que, por alguma razão, ela tinha razão. Ele não conseguiria impedi-la de partir.

- por favor... – ele pediu, com a voz cheia de sofrimento. – não vá...

A expressão séria no rosto do anjo se quebrou e a dor apareceu em seu lugar.

- eu preciso... – ela soluçou – mas algo meu ficará com você... e você deverá protegê-lo e cuidar dele...

Ela começou a brilhar e desaparecer.

- amo você, Sasuke... – ela disse, soltando seus braços e tocando gentilmente o rosto dele.

O brilho se foi e, com ele, seu anjo sumiu.

Seus joelhos tremeram e ele caiu.

O dia lindo se fora, agora chovia muito e o céu estava negro.

Ele olhou para cima, com raiva e desespero. Buscando pela luz. Buscando por seu anjo.

- Naruto! – ele gritou para o alto.

...

O Uchiha sentou-se bruscamente, com o suor cobrindo seu rosto. Ele tremia e seu coração batia rapidamente. O sonho tinha sido real. Real de mais para o seu gosto. Mas por alguma razão, o sonho estava sendo difícil de lembrar. A única coisa que ele conseguia lembrar era da dor.

A dor era real.

Ele olhou ao redor. Estava em seu quarto. Algo deveria estar ali com ele, mas não estava e ele não sabia o que era. Ele olhou ao redor novamente, mas nada de diferente lhe chamou a atenção.

- droga... – ele resmungou ao passar a mão pelos cabelos negros.

Ele deitou-se novamente nos lençóis e algo ali não lhe parecia certo. A cama estava mais bagunçada do que normalmente ficava quando ele dormia.

Ele tinha que lembrar de algo importante, mas não conseguia saber o era. Frustrado, ele virou-se na cama, dando as costas para a janela. Foi então que, quando ele viu o estado da porta do banheiro, ele conseguiu lembrar.

Lembrou-se tanto do sonho, quanto do que estava faltando ali.

- Naruto! – ele disse e se lançou para fora da cama.

Ele seguiu apressado para a porta, mas parou de repente quando ouviu algo estranho.

"_toc toc toc toc"_

Ele abriu a porta para ouvir melhor. Era um barulho baixo e repetitivo.

"_toc toc toc toc" _– o barulho continuou.

Curioso, ele seguiu o barulho pela casa. O barulho ficava mais alto conforme ele se aproximava da cozinha.

_- "hmm... que delicia!"_ – ele ouviu alguém murmurar. Parecia uma mulher.

A voz era conhecida, mas ele não se lembrava de quem era. Sakura, talvez?

Mas o que diabos Sakura estava fazendo em sua casa?

– "_isso está muito bom..." _– a voz feminina apreciou.

Alguém riu, em resposta.

O Uchiha agora seguia mais cauteloso em direção à cozinha.

"_toc toc toc toc" –_ o barulho continuou.

_- você precisa de mais disso? –_ uma nova voz perguntou. Era masculina.

Também lhe era familiar. Seria o Sai? Mas o que raios eles estavam fazendo ali?

Perece que quem quer que fosse concordou.

– _ta bom... vou continuar então. –_ a voz masculina concluiu.

"_toc toc toc toc" –_ o barulho recomeçou.

Sasuke chegou à porta do cômodo e ficou a observar a cena sem ser notado.

Sai estava debruçado sobre a pia, cortando alguns vegetais.

Sakura de frente para o fogão, remexendo algo numa panela grande. O cheiro era realmente muito bom.

E alguém estava inclinado para dentro da geladeira.

Naruto.

Ele riu consigo mesmo e deu alguns passos para perto da geladeira, revelando sua presença para Sakura e Sai, mas fez sinal para que nenhum dos dois falasse nada. Sakura reprimiu uma risada e Sai bufou.

O Uchiha parou nas costas da loira, cruzando os braços, mas não fez nada.

A loira continuou a mexer na geladeira.

- Sakura-chan... – ela chamou

- o que foi, Naruto? – a mulher respondeu tentando deixar sua voz mais tranqüila.

- pode me dizer às horas? – a loira perguntou.

- uma da tarde. – fora Sai quem respondeu.

- já está tarde, mas acho que o teme vai ficar irritado se eu for lá acordar ele... – ela murmurou e se ergueu, segurando algumas coisas.

- sim, eu ficaria... – a voz profunda de Sasuke surgiu nas costas de Naruto que, com o susto, deixou que algumas das coisas que segurava caíssem.

Uma garrafa de leite feita de vidro se espatifou no chão.

Naruto deu meia volta e com os olhos escancarados encarou o Uchiha que sorria perversamente.

A loira ficou paralisada, encarando-o.

- eu sabia que esse idiota ia fazer isso... – Sai bufou e se encaminhou até Naruto e a segurou pelos ombros – Naruto... – ele chamou suavemente e ela virou, rígida, para olhá-lo – está tudo bem... relaxe... foi só o Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke e Sasuke o encararam com uma expressão estranha.

O que ele estava fazendo?

Naruto ainda estava paralisada de olhos arregalados encarando Sai.

Sai passou a mão de leve na cabeça dela, bagunçando levemente os cabelos dela, e lhe deu um sorriso.

- é... – Naruto murmurou, piscando e balançando levemente a cabeça – só... o Sasuke...

- o que é isso? - Sasuke perguntou encarando Sai.

- digamos que assustar ela não seja uma boa idéia... – ele murmurou em resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava uma cadeira para Naruto, que respirava com dificuldade.

- o que quer dizer, Sai? – Sakura perguntou, desligando o fogo e se aproximando do marido.

- no local onde ela estava escondida, por varias vezes as pessoas tentavam matar Naruto... durante a noite, por ela estar teoricamente mais vulnerável... mas algumas gostavam de atacá-la quando ela estava distraída ou ocupada com algo. Resumindo, ela tinha que ficar sempre em alerta... não podia abaixar a guarda uma única vez se quer. Então ela fica assim quando alguém lhe dá um susto... é uma reação defensiva... se ela não tivesse te reconhecido quando virou pra te olhar, creio que esse caco de vidro na mão dela teria parado na sua garganta, Sasuke-kun... imagino que a paralisia dela se deve ao fato dela estar reprimindo o surto de adrenalina... – Sai explicava enquanto se dirigia para a pia, para pegar um copo de água e sinalizava para a grande peça de vidro nas mãos da loira. Era um pedaço da garrafa de leite quebrada.

– ela não conseguia dormir direito quando eu não estava lá com ela, ou até mesmo não se distraia quando estava só... ela evitava ficar sozinha quando estava vulnerável... – ele olhou para Sakura – era por isso que eu estava sempre indo a missões demoradas... para cuidar dela... – ele deu o copo de água para Naruto.

- e porque queriam matá-la? – Sasuke rosnou.

Sai já começava a responder quando um pigarro alto o interrompeu

- chega, Sai... – Naruto se manifestou pela primeira vez, o interrompendo.

Os outros a olharam. Sasuke e Sakura, confusos. Sai, resignado.

- foi estupidez minha me assustar desse jeito... – ela levantou. Seu corpo tremia suavemente, mas ela tentava rir – não vai acontecer de novo, não se preocupem...

A loira cambaleou por dois passos, em seguida firmou seus passos e voltou a andar normalmente.

Ela chegou em frente ao fogão, e deu um giro gracioso para olhar para os três que ainda estavam parados, olhando-a.

- porque vocês dois não vão para a sala? – Sasuke disse rispidamente a Sakura e Sai, antes que Naruto falasse algo.

Sakura olhou para o rosto de Sasuke e em seguida para o rosto de Naruto, observando a tensão do ambiente.

Antes que a esposa falasse algo, Sai a puxou para a sala com um _"não tente nada..."_ para Sasuke.

A cozinha ficou silenciosa por alguns instantes.

Sasuke atravessou a distancia entre ele e a loira, parando a centímetros dela.

- agora... – ele disse com a voz pausada e séria – você vai me contar o que diabos está acontecendo, Naruto.

Ela o olhou, por um longo tempo. Sabia que ele não ia desistir enquanto ela não contasse.

Naruto suspirou.

- tudo bem... – disse ela – vou contar... mas depois que comemos e eles forem embora...

Sasuke assentiu.

- depois então... - o Uchiha disse dando meia volta e saindo da cozinha.

CONTINUA...


	11. Identidade

**11 – Identidade**

Naruto se viu sozinha na cozinha. A loira virou-se de costas para porta e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ela sabia que havia arranjado problemas sérios no momento que Sasuke lhe deu aquele olhar de "eu sei que você está me escondendo algo". Ela soltou um suspiro pesado. Naruto teria que arrumar aquela bagunça. Mas, antes alguém precisava de um "agradecimento".

- sei que está ai, Sai... – ela murmurou, ainda de costas.

O moreno seguiu até ela.

- sabia que logo você notaria. – ele sorriu falsamente, como de costume.

Sai foi até o armário e pegou alguns pratos.

- muito gentil da parte dele, não é? – ele disse, sarcástico. – eu, pelo menos, ajudo minha esposa a colocar a mesa...

- ele não é nada meu... – ela respondeu, secamente. – e você, como marido, tem mesmo que ajudar ... – ela completou, sorrindo um pouco.

- ah, ta legal, Naruto... – Sai disse, com a voz cheia de escárnio – você e o Uchiha? Não são nada? Ta legal. Mais explicito do que vocês são, só se ele a pedisse em casamento...

- SAI! – ela gritou para ele, nervosa – deixe de falar asneiras!

Sai deu os ombros, um sorriso cínico brotando em seus lábios.

- não falei nada que não fosse verdade, Naruto... – ele disse, ao arrumar os pratos sobre a mesa da cozinha – ele olha para você como se fosse algo que apenas ele pode ter acesso... como se alguém que se quer tocasse em você, merecesse ser morto... – ele deu uma risada baixa, ao pegar os talheres e arrumá-los sobre a mesa.

- você fala de mais... – ela rosnou, ao passar por ele e dar uma tapa em seu braço antes de seguir para a geladeira – ele não faz isso...

- vamos testar então? – ele disse, provocante. Seu rosto estava cheio de expectativas.

Naruto o olhou longamente, ao pegar uma grande garrafa de suco e fechar a geladeira.

- você só que um motivo para irritá-lo, não é? – ela perguntou por fim.

- podemos dizer que sim... – ele sorriu.

Naruto suspirou, e colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa, no centro.

- mas Sakura-chan não vai reclamar? – perguntou, já prevendo a reação da amiga.

- bem... – ele pareceu pensar – eu adoro vê-la se corroer de ciúmes...

- você é louco... – ela bufou, olhando-o de soslaio – deixar Sakura-chan irritada nunca foi algo muito bom para a saúde.

- é porque ninguém além de mim conhece o lado "pós-irritação" dela... – ele sorriu perversamente – podemos dizer que já tive que trocar nossa cama diversas vezes...

Naruto deu uma tapa na própria testa.

- eu devia imaginar que você diria algo assim... – ela rosnou.

- vamos... não custa nada... – ele soou persuasivo – eu não vou deixar Sakura fazer nada... – ele se aproximou dela – ambos ganhamos com isso... você vai ver o que eu quis dizer sobre Sasuke se corroer de ciúmes de você... e eu ganho...

- um belíssimo soco de sua esposa bem no meio da sua cara? – Naruto o interrompeu, acidamente.

- uma boa sessão de carinhos... – ele a corrigiu – nada faz com que ela demonstre mais amor do que quando ela fica com ciúmes...

- e o que te faz crer que ela sentirá ciúmes de você comigo? – Naruto colocou as mãos na cintura.

- você vai ver... – ele disse, puxando-a para seus braços.

- Sai... – Naruto alertou.

- não se preocupe... deixe isso comigo. – ele disse ao envolver a cintura da loira. – você só precisa cooperar...

Naruto o olhou por alguns segundos e deu os ombros, concordando. Ela já imaginava o que aconteceria, então era só esperar a tempestade começar.

...

Eles foram até a sala, abraçados de modo bem intimo. Sai estava agarrado a cintura de Naruto, que por sua vez estava abraçada fortemente ao peito de Sai. Ambos riam divertidos, pois Sai começara a fazer cócegas em Naruto no momento em que eles saíram da cozinha.

- vamos comer. – Naruto anunciou, olhando pela primeira vez para as pessoas na sala. E ela gelou com a cena que viu.

Sasuke e Sakura tinham os olhos bem abertos, encarando-os.

Sakura olhava para os braços de Naruto, que estavam sobre o peito de Sai, tentando afastá-lo, mas aos olhos da Haruno, aquilo poderia muito bem ser um carinho. Sasuke fixava seu olhar nos braços de Sai que envolviam a cintura de Naruto. Ele não precisava que sua imaginação montasse nenhuma explicação, pois a forma que ele a abraçava já deixava claro a finalidade daquele toque.

Para provocar, Sai aproximou seu toque atrás de Naruto, colando seu corpo ao dela e ainda abraçado a sua cintura.

Sakura e Sasuke ainda os encaravam, quando ele fez isso. E Naruto pode ver que o sofá onde eles estavam sentados tremeu com a pressão das mãos dos dois, que agarravam o acento.

Sai abafou uma risada, nos cabelos da loira. Naruto virou-se para Sai e o alertou com os olhos. Mas Sai sorriu e ignorou o alerta.

Ele se inclinou de encontro ao pescoço da loira e sussurrou.

- vamos... – a voz arrastada e sensual – a comida vai esfriar...

Naruto tremeu suavemente e fechou os olhos ao sentir um beijo no vão do pescoço.

O que aconteceu depois disso foi uma confusão de gritos e rosnados altos.

Quando ela novamente abriu os olhos, Naruto se viu afastada vários metros de Sai, que sorria maldosamente, enquanto Sakura estava gritando com ele, sem que ele desse a mínima atenção a isso.

Sasuke estava a sua frente e também gritava com ela, mas os gritos dele e de Sakura eram tão altos e confusos que ela não entendia nada.

Ela se afastou do Uchiha, que a encarava colérico, ao mesmo tempo em que Sai se afastou de Sakura, que ainda gritava.

- eu te avisei... – Naruto sibilou, ao parar em frente a Sai.

Sakura e Sasuke se calaram.

- eu avisei que eles fariam isso! – ela gritou apontando um dedo acusatório no rosto de Sai, que ainda sorria perversamente.

- sim, você avisou... – ele respondeu, sem um pingo de remorso.

Sakura avançou, se interpondo entre seu marido e Naruto.

- o que diabos você acha que está fazendo, Naruto? – ela gritou colérica, e Naruto recuou um passo.

Sai agarrou o braço de Sakura, quando ela avançou para Naruto.

- mas o que...? – ela começou a gritar novamente, mas se calou ao ver o olhar frio de seu marido.

- isso foi uma brincadeira minha com Naruto. – ele disse sério.

Foi a vez de Sasuke se posicionar à frente de Naruto, encarando Sai.

- essa foi a brincadeira mais estúpida que eu já vi... – Sasuke cuspiu.

Sai o olhou, e novamente a zombaria estava em suas feições.

- ora... ela é minha "amiga"... – ele encheu a palavra de doçura – não posso abraçar a minha amiga?

Sasuke rosnou e parou a frente Naruto para escondê-la da visão de Sai.

- não, você não pode! – o Uchiha sibilou.

- não sei o porque você se importa... ela não é nada sua... – Sai disse, despreocupado, repetindo as palavras de Naruto na cozinha.

Os olhos de Sasuke cintilaram de indignação. O Uchiha avançou dois passos meticulosamente calculados, parando em frente a Sai.

- ela é minha... – ele sussurrou com a voz fria, mas extremamente calma. Perigosamente calma. Os olhos de Naruto se abriram em choque e ela corou com o tom de extrema possessividade que havia na voz do Uchiha. – não volte a repetir a brincadeira infeliz... Cortarei suas mãos imundas se você voltar a tocá-la da maneira como você fez há pouco...

...

A refeição se passou num clima tenso. Sasuke e Sai trocavam ironias a cada minuto e Sakura fitava seriamente Naruto na mesma freqüência.

- não consigo mais comer... – a loira levantou-se lentamente, fitando o chão.

Os outros a olharam colocar o prato quase intocado na pia e sair da cozinha em silêncio.

Sai começou a se levantar, para segui-la, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido. Ele o puxou violentamente de volta, para que se sentasse e, com passos lentos e firmes, foi atrás de Naruto.

Sakura e Sai ficaram a sós na cozinha do Uchiha.

Um minuto inteiro se passou antes que alguém dissesse algo. Mas foi Sakura a quebrar esse silêncio.

- você vai pagar caro por isso quando chegarmos em casa, Sai... – ela rosnou, seus olhos em chamas.

O moreno apenas sorriu.

- é com isso que eu estou contando...

...

Ele sabia que ela não estava mais na casa. Assim que ele pisou fora da cozinha, ele pode ouvir a porta da frente ser fechada, então não perdeu tempo em sair de casa também.

Sasuke caminhou pelas ruas do complexo Uchiha, com as mãos no bolso da calça, seguindo o chakra de Naruto. Era um chakra inconfundível. Poderoso e grande. Ele acharia esse chakra aonde quer que ele o sinta, não havia duvida nisso.

Ele caminhou até chegar ao templo mais afastado do complexo. Era um lugar que já estava abandonado antes do massacre. O local estava em ruínas. As paredes e o teto do templo estavam quebrados e o mato alto ocupava seu espaço. Havia pequenos roedores, esquilos em sua maioria, que passavam de um lado para o outro da estrutura.

Mas Sasuke não prestou a atenção em nada disso.

Ele focalizava a pessoa sentada nos velhos degraus destruídos do antigo templo. Ela parecia triste e amuada ao mirar o horizonte.

- hei, dobe... – ele chamou, a alguns metros de distância.

Ela o olhou, mas não respondeu.

- o que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, sua voz mostrando pouco interesse.

Novamente nenhuma resposta.

Ele continuou a caminhar até que estivesse parado na frente dela.

- desculpe por aquilo... – Naruto murmurou, olhando para o chão – não devia ter deixado Sai me convencer a fazer aquela brincadeira... Sakura-chan deve estar com raiva de mim agora...

- não se preocupe com Sakura. – o Uchiha disse ao se sentar no espaço ao lado dela – ela não está com raiva de você... – ele disse calmamente, mas não conseguiu conter a pontada de raiva em sua voz quando continuou - mas porque você fez aquilo?

Naruto riu encabulada.

- Sai queria provocar ciúmes em Sakura... – ela disse.

- idiota... - o Uchiha rosnou – mas você não tinha que participar daquilo...

Ela suspirou.

– eu imaginava que você ficaria irritado, mas não sabia que fosse ficar tão furioso como você ficou...

- e você queria o que, Naruto? – ele a olhou com o cenho franzido de irritação – que eu ficasse calmo com ele te tocando daquele jeito?

- eu sei... eu sei... mas você não tinha motivos pra fica tão irritado... – ela disse dando pouco caso a questão – ele só estava brincando... fora o caso que ele é casado com Sakura.

- por isso mesmo ele não deveria ter feito o que fez... – havia um timbre possessivo na voz do Uchiha que Naruto não deixou de notar.

- você fala com se ele tivesse feito algo terrível com você, Sasuke... – ela refletiu – por que você faz isso? Ele não lhe fez nada...

Sasuke olhou para a loira com um olhar incrédulo.

- não fez nada? – o Uchiha sibilou – ele tocou em você...

- e o que isso tem a ver?

O moreno trincou os dentes. Ela estava de brincadeira? Isso era ridículo. Ele não ia permitir que outro a não fosse ele a tocasse desde que voltara a Konoha. Nem quando ambos eram homens, ele permitia que outros tocassem em Naruto. As pessoas da vila não o queriam bem. Ainda tinham medo. E Sasuke não permitia que qualquer um deles fizesse mal a Naruto. Ele o protegia. Como um irmão protetor e neurótico, Naruto disse certa vez.

Naruto sempre foi diferente dos demais, para Sasuke. Ele o entendia. Ele o impulsionava. Ele o apoiava. Mesmo em sua era de trevas, Sasuke sabia que se ele precisasse, Naruto sempre estaria lá para ele. Era ele que nunca pode se deixar confiar nisso. Ele não podia deixar que suas emoções tomassem sua vida novamente. Porque ele sabia que não seria forte o bastante para suportar a dor de arrancar novamente aqueles que ele amava de seu coração. Foi doloroso de mais deixar para trás as últimas pessoas que ele permitira entrar em seu mundo particular.

Mas naquela época, a vingança vinha acima de tudo. Tudo o que era importante na sua vida foi deixado de lado por um sentimento que ele mesmo não conseguia controlar. Era maior do que ele. Perdeu seu lar, seus amigos e seu irmão. Tudo por culpa de um sentimento destrutivo que quase lhe tirou a vida.

A morte naquela época lhe era uma dádiva que ele ansiava. Mas como todo bom Uchiha, sua vida não seria tirada por alguém que não valesse a pena. Seu orgulho nunca permitiria que um ser inferior a ele o derrotasse. E com o tempo, a lança da morte se encontrava cada vez mais distante de si. Ele a queria, mas sua força e orgulho impediam que ela o alcançasse. O grande Uchiha Sasuke era poderoso de mais para seu próprio bem ou satisfação.

Na luta que culminou sua volta a Konoha, não foi o fato de ter sido derrotado que o fez voltar. Na verdade, ele não foi derrotado. Ele e Naruto haviam empatado novamente, como sempre acontecia quando eles se enfrentavam. Nenhum dos dois conseguia dar cabo da vida um do outro. Ele tivera sua cota de oportunidades para matar Naruto, mas por alguma razão ele não conseguia. Naruto também teve suas oportunidades de matá-lo, mas por alguma razão os golpes eram fracos de mais, superficiais de mais, calmos de mais.

O que o fez realmente se dispor a voltar a Konoha foi algo que nem ele e nem Naruto fizeram. Foi algo que aconteceu a eles.

O rumo desconexo dos pensamentos de Sasuke o surpreendeu ao levá-lo as lembranças daquele dia terrível. Como uma teia de aranha, os emaranhados das lembranças que deveríamos esquecer são aquelas que mais persistem em nos atormentar.

As coisas mais presentes em sua mente eram as dores, os sangues e as lágrimas. Apesar de sua cor similar, ele sabia diferencia cada cheiro de sangue presente. Apesar das feridas serem similares, ele conseguia definir cada grau de dor demonstrados nos gemidos, murmúrios e gritos. E apesar de serem feitos da mesma substancia, ele conseguia diferenciar cada tipo de lágrimas presentes naquela cena.

A lembrança daquele dia era tão real que o Uchiha somente foi tirado de suas memórias quando notou uma fonte de calor incomum, Naruto estava firmemente abraçada ao seu peito, murmurando palavras tranqüilizadoras. Só então ele notara que seu corpo tremia, embora a rigidez em que seu corpo se encontrava dificultasse isso.

- shhh... calma, Sasuke... – ela continuava a entoar – está tudo bem... calma...

Ele se forçou a destravar os dentes que pareciam que iam se pulverizar com a enorme pressão exercida sobre eles.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, destravando seus ombros e deixando-os arriar, a loira afastou-se brevemente para olhá-lo.

- o que te fez ficar assim, Sasuke? – ela perguntou, calmamente.

Ele virou o rosto para longe dela.

- só me lembrei de algo que não devia... – ele rosnou a resposta, ainda irritadiço pelas lembranças.

- algo que eu deva saber, teme? – ela perguntou novamente

- não. – ele respondeu de forma ríspida.

Ela suspirou e se afastou, colocando-se de pé.

- tudo bem... – ela começou a caminhar para longe – não vou mais te incomodar.

Mas ela não conseguiu chegar muito longe. Já no terceiro passo, Sasuke a puxou rapidamente pelo pulso, de volta para o espaço ao seu lado.

- sabe... – ela resmungou, afagando a área abusada – isso já ta me cansando, teme... será que dá para me chamar como uma pessoa normal, ao invés de ficar me puxando? Vai acabar quebrando meu braço qualquer hora dessas...

Ela mudara de assunto de propósito, Sasuke sabia. Ela não iria pressioná-lo para saber o que queria, mesmo que a curiosidade a queimasse por dentro.

- se você não fosse estúpida o suficiente para pensar coisas imbecis e fazer coisas idiotas o tempo todo, eu não teria que fazer isso... – ele disse num meio sorriso, vendo o rosto da loira corar de ódio e indignação.

Era tão fácil esquecer-se das preocupações quando eles brigavam. Era como se cada briga estúpida e idiota abrisse a porta de um mundo particular onde somente eles habitavam. Nele só havia teme e dobe. Nada mais.

- seu teme imbecil retardado! – ela gritou, lívida de ódio.

- sua dobe tapada idiota. – ele respondeu com a voz sarcástica e debochada.

Foi só então, quando preparava outra rodada de insultos, que Naruto notou que Sasuke ainda lhe tocava, não mais no pulso, mas agora no antebraço, e o ato parecia totalmente inconsciente. Ela sorriu presunçosa ao afastar mão dele, as palavras de Sai presente em sua cabeça.

"_você vai ver o que eu quis dizer sobre Sasuke se corroer de ciúmes de você..."_

- hmmm... acho que vou procurar uma companhia mais... acolhedora. – ela murmurou, sua voz estranhamente dengosa. Ela se pois de pé, alisando sua roupa. – Sai deve ter brigado com Sakura... ele deve ter um tempinho para me ouvir, não é? – seu sorriso aumentou ao ver a pouca cor que havia no rosto do Uchiha desaparecer – pelo menos ele me trata como uma dama... – ela olhou friamente para Sasuke, que ainda lhe encarava em choque – ao contrario de certas pessoas...

Ela novamente tentou se afastar, mas Sasuke novamente a impediu. Dessa vez, mais brusco. Ele a agarrou pelos ombros, virando-os para ele, seus olhos queimavam com as como as chamas negras do inferno. A satisfação de ver pela segunda vez o tão sério e impassível Uchiha Sasuke se transformar num furacão de emoções violentas lhe era imensamente prazeroso. Ela não conseguiu ocultar o sorriso.

- não! – ele rosnou, seu rosto tomado por uma fúria extrema.

- não o que? – ela perguntou, aparentando inocência.

- você não vai procurá-lo, você não vai chegar perto dele, e você não faz fazer isso! – ele continuava, ainda colérico.

- fazer o que? – ela perguntou em tom de desafio, colando-se de modo provocante ao corpo do moreno. Ela queria provocá-lo, queria irritá-lo. Fazê-lo ver que ela não era um objeto e ele não era o seu dono. Ela era Uzumaki Naruto. Ela fazia o que queria a hora que queria. Mesmo que quebrasse a cara depois, mas eram sempre suas decisões.

Agora foi a vez dele sorrir. Sasuke aproximou seus lábios do ouvido esquerdo da loira, fazendo-a estremecer com sua respiração, e envolveu sua cintura de modo possessivo.

- me fazer desejar você dessa forma... – ele sussurrou roucamente, arrancando outro tremor involuntário dela.

Naruto não teve muito tempo de assimilar o que veio primeiro, depois disso.

Ela não sabia se tinha sido o empurrão que ela levara do Uchiha, fazendo ela cair no chão com ele por cima dela, seus corpos colados demais para a sanidade de ambos.

Ela não sabia se tinha sido o choque brutal dos lábios frios, mas extremamente deliciosos e viciantes, de Sasuke nos seus.

Ela não sabia se tinha sido suas próprias mãos arrancando a camisa do moreno, rasgando a em tiras por causa das unhas grandes e afiadas, buscando por mais contato com aquela pele que era tão fria e tão quente ao mesmo tempo.

Ela realmente não sabia.

Mas ela não queria mesmo saber aquilo. Era um mero detalhe e Uzumaki Naruto nunca se prendeu a detalhes.

Num movimento rápido e puramente instintivo, Naruto se empurrou para cima, jogando agora Sasuke de costas no chão. Ele franziu o cenho quando ela se posicionou de quatro acima dele. Ela passou uma de suas mãos sobre o abdome definido do Uchiha, arrancando um gemido involuntário dele quando ela alisou seus músculos lentamente. Os olhos dele brilhavam de desejo. Ela sorriu ao ver a expressão dele.

- desculpe-me, mas eu nunca gostei de ficar por baixo... – a voz dela saiu luxuriosa e arrastada.

Mas antes que ele protestasse ou perguntasse o sentido daquela frase, ela se lançou aos lábios dele, atacando-os com fúria e desejo.

Sempre houve essa busca de domar um ao outro na relação entre Naruto e Sasuke. Nem um dos dois estava satisfeito com o posto de segundo lugar, e o desconforto era maior ainda quando era um dos dois é que estava perdendo para o outro. O que ocorria sempre.

- sabe, isso é no mínimo peculiar... – uma voz, que parecia se divertir, se fez presente, vindo de dentro da floresta. – mas não posso deixar de apreciar a beleza nisso... – a voz debochou.

Naruto e Sasuke simplesmente congelaram com a presença recém descoberta. Então, de repente, a loira se afastou bruscamente, pondo-se a alguns metros de distância de Sasuke, alisando e arrumando sua roupa. O moreno se ergueu devagar, sua expressão homicida. Ele estava louco de vontade de matar o infeliz que os interrompeu.

Analisando o prospecto da situação, Naruto se encontrava em pé, a cerca de quatro metros de onde até poucos instantes se agarrava a Sasuke. Sua roupa, apesar de estar bastante amarrotada, estava inteira e ela não teve muito trabalho para se recompor. Já Sasuke era um pouco diferente. Depois de ter sua blusa feita em tiras por Naruto, ele agora se encontrava com o peito pálido e musculoso a mostra.

- você ainda não perdeu essa maldita mania? – Sasuke sibilou.

- oh, não, Sasuke... você não sabe como é divertido ver coisas desse tipo, meu caro...- o dono da voz parecia estar se aproximando a medida que sua voz ficava mais alta e próxima do local onde eles dois estavam.

- você vai ver a diversão, Kakashi... – ele rosnou virando-se para caminhar até uma muda e paralisada Uzumaki – vai ser divertido eu arrancar a tua cabeça e dar os teus restos para os animais da floresta... isso sim vai ser divertido.

- Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto perguntou num sussurro, saindo do transe e passando encarar o local de onde a voz pareça vir.

- oh, meu querido ex-aluno... – o homem de cabelo prateado surgiu entre as árvores – você ainda tem muito que aprender... – ele zombou e se encostou a um tronco, cruzando os braços.

Naruto o olhou por alguns segundos antes que um lindo e brilhante sorriso se espalhasse por seu rosto.

- sensei! – ela gritou e correu até o homem de cabelos prateados, se jogando sobre ele e o abraçando.

- hei, meu ninja número um ao contrário! – ele a saudou, amavelmente, ao retribuir o abraço. – opa... errei... – ele riu – agora é "minha ninja número um ao contrário"...

Naruto riu calorosamente. Sasuke deu um pigarro e a loira o olhou. Ele tinha os olhos presos em Kakashi e ela entendeu que deveria se afastar do sensei caso não quisesse repetir o que aconteceu na casa há pouco tempo.

Depois de algum tempo conversando com Kakashi, relembrando os antigos tempos de time 7, Sasuke e Naruto já se preparavam para ir embora quando o sensei lhes impediu.

- Naruto, preciso que você fique mais um pouco... – ele disse com a voz repentinamente séria. E olhando para Sasuke, continuou – você pode ir na frente... Logo ela estará em casa.

O Uchiha olhou-o com desconfiança, mas nada disse.

- pode ir, teme... – Naruto sorriu para ele, com diversão, encorajando-o a ir. – porque você não vai ver se o Sai ainda está na sua casa?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- mais você não queria que eu fizesse... – ele começou a falar, mas ela logo o interrompeu.

- o que eu não vi, não posso criticar, não acha?

Ainda desconfiada com a atitude de Naruto, Sasuke fingiu-se de convencido e partiu.

- Naruto...? – Kakashi começou, ainda temeroso. Ele havia esperado alguns minutos antes de prosseguiu, sendo observado pela loira. – Tsunade-sama me contou o que havia acontecido com você...

- hoje? – a loira perguntou, com aparente interesse.

- não... Já sei faz mais ou menos uns três anos... – ele disse.

- hmm...

- tentei vê-la, nesse tempo, mas por mais autorização que Hokage-sama me desse, nunca conseguia encontrar você...

Naruto manteve-se em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de responder.

- eu não queria ser encontrada... Se não fosse por ordem extrema da baa-chan, nem Sai teria me encontrado.

- e porque você não quis que víssemos você, Naruto?

O rosto da loira entristeceu, apesar dela ainda continuar sorrindo.

- eu não posso mais ser o que eu era, Sensei. – ela o olhou e apontou para o próprio corpo – "isso" não é mais o que era... Eu não sou mais o que era.

Deduzindo o que ela queria dizer, Kakashi prosseguiu.

- você passou pelo treinamento da ANBU, eu suponho...

A loira confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e Kakashi suspirou.

- se não fosse pela presença constante de Sai, duvido que eu tivesse conseguido manter o mínimo de mim, da minha personalidade, que eu tenho hoje... – ela sentou-se no chão e começou a arrancar algumas folhas de grama, distraidamente – se ele não estivesse por perto, eu provavelmente seria a shinobi perfeita... Sem alma... Sem coração... – ela disse com amargura, arrancando mais algumas folhas de grama.

Kakashi caminhou até a loira e sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando para o céu. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, ele olhando para cima e ela para baixo.

- não acho que teria... – ele disse, depois de vários minutos calados. – conheço você, Naruto... Fui seu sensei e, depois, companheiro de equipe... Não creio que alguém nesse mundo teria poder suficiente para te "destruir"... Para destruir o que você é...

A Uzumaki o olhou, um tanto surpresa.

- como eu disse antes... – ele prosseguiu, agora bagunçando os longos cabelos loiros dela – você é a ninja numero um de trás pra frente... Ninguém consegue prever o que você vai fazer... Nem como fará... Então sei que, apesar de estar diferente por fora, ainda é o mesmo moleque encrenqueiro e agitado de sempre... E sempre será. – Kakashi se levantou e começou a andar, seguindo novamente para a floresta – não se preocupe com coisas bobas, Naruto... Nós te aceitamos pelo que você é... Um shinobi forte que sempre protegeu nossa vila e não é a sua aparência que vai mudar quem você foi e é... – ele parou, na entrada da floresta, e virou-se para olhar a loira que ainda permanecia encarando-o com uma expressão surpresa – e você é Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto ainda ficara observando o caminho pelo qual Kakashi sumira, por um bom tempo. As palavras do professor ainda rodando em sua mente. Ele realmente a aceitara, ela pensava com uma enorme felicidade, ele realmente a reconhecera. Ele ainda a via como quem ela era. Kakashi não se incomodava com quem ela parecia ser agora.

Sem saber bem o porque, isso a preencheu com uma felicidade que ela nem ao menos sabia calcular o tamanho. Ela poderia pensar que explodiria de tanta felicidade. Um sorriso, um dos sorrisos verdadeiros que ela costumava dar, ornamentou seus lábios, ao se levantar e partir correndo para a casa de Sasuke


	12. Ilusão Real

**Oi.**

**Antes de mais nada, queria me desculpar pela enorme demora.**

**Esse último ano foi um pouco difícil pra mim, mas acho que você não iriam querer saber disso.**

**Tive alguns problemas pessoais bem sérios nos últimos meses, o que me impossibilitou de ter tempo para escrever, e após isso me faltou inspiração.**

**Eu estou tentando recuperar meu hábito de escrever e enfim a inspiração me surgiu.**

**De fato, não sei se esse capítulo ficou bom, mas espero que vocês leiam.**

**Boa leitura.**

**=3**

* * *

**12 - Ilusão Real**

* * *

- Você já pode sair daí, Sasuke... – Disse Kakashi, já alguns metros dentro da floresta.

O sensei havia deixado Naruto há alguns minutos e continuava a seguir pela floresta, mas sabia bem que estava sendo seguido e quem o fazia.

O Uchiha surgiu em suas costas, a dois metros de distância, e o homem se virou para vê-lo.

- Que historia foi aquela, Kakashi? – Sasuke perguntou, sem mais delongas.

- Que historia? – Kakashi disse num tom inocente.

- Não se faça de idiota... – Ele começou a se aproximar do Hatake – Me refiro ao que você falou com Naruto...

- Ah, Sasuke-kun... – Kakashi disse num tom de lamento, como se repreendesse uma criança – Ninguém nunca lhe disse que escutar a conversa dos outros é falta de educação? Que coisa feia...

Sasuke o olhou, como se não tivesse ouvido o ultimo comentário, esperando uma resposta.

Kakashi suspirou.

- Você terá que perguntar a Naruto sobre isso... – Ele disse, agora mais sério – Não é algo que eu possa lhe contar dessa forma...

- Mas... – Sasuke começara a protestar, mas Kakashi o interrompeu.

- Tenho certeza que ele... Ou melhor, ela lhe contará quando achar que é o momento certo...

Dito isso, Kakashi sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça, deixando o Uchiha sozinho e frustrado no meio da floresta.

- Porque diabos ele nunca responde de uma forma que se entenda? – Ele rosnou, voltando a caminhar para fora da floresta.

...

Sem sombra de dúvidas, aquele era um lugar estranho de se caminhar. Pelo menos por duas vezes, desde que entrara naquelas vielas, podia jurar que ouvira risos de crianças, sem contar os vários vultos que jurava ter visto no caminho e sem contar a sensação de que havia alguém a lhe observar.

"_Isso só pode ser coisa da sua cabeça, Naruto..._" – Pensava consigo mesma, rindo nervosamente. – "_Não tem ninguém aqui._"

E como se para confirmar que ela estava errada, um vento gelado passou furiosamente pela rua por onde Naruto andava. Aquilo, de fato, não era um vento normal. Ondas de eletricidade encheram o ar rapidamente. Ela sentiu o seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, como se tivesse levado um poderoso choque e ela não conseguiu se impedir de fechar os olhos e se encolher com a sensação repentina. Foram alguns segundos de puro breu. Não havia nada depois que a eletricidade abandonara o seu corpo. A loira sentiu apenas um vazio e então...

- Hei, Nee-chan! – Uma voz extremamente alegre exclamou ao seu lado.

Naruto rapidamente abriu os olhos assustada, encarando o dono daquela voz.

Era uma criança. Um menino, não aparentando ter mais do que oito anos, estava agachado ao seu lado, lhe olhando curioso. O garotinho trajava um kimono azul escuro, tinha cabelos relativamente longos para um menino, que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Seus olhos eram negros como a noite. Ela já havia visto essas características antes, mas não conseguia acreditar. Aquele menino era um...

- ...Uchiha. – Ela soltou estupefata, sem pensar, encarando o garoto.

- Claro que sou um Uchiha. – O menino disse, rindo baixo, virando brevemente de costas e sinalizando para o símbolo do seu clã, um leque branco e vermelho, que estava bordado nas costas do kimono – Você está no bairro Uchiha, Nee-chan... Quem você queria encontrar aqui? Hyuugas?

- Mas não é possível... – Ela continuava a balbuciar, sem entender.

Ele, então, sorriu e se levantou e Naruto imediatamente teve uma sensação que conhecia aquele menino de algum lugar. Essa impressão se tornou ainda maior ao ver uma expressão muito adulta para um rosto tão infantil.

- O impossível é apenas uma questão de opinião, creio eu... – Ele disse, seriamente, mas logo reabriu um sorriso doce. – Vem... – O menino pegou na mão da mulher, puxando-a para que ela levantasse – Tenho algo para te mostrar, Nee-chan.

Mesmo ainda receosa do que estava acontecendo, ela se levantou, e só então notou que a rua estava bastante movimentada.

As ruas desertas e as casas em ruínas que vira mais cedo estavam pintadas e bem cuidadas. Era como se o massacre nunca houvesse acontecido. Pessoas pálidas, de cabelos e olhos negros, trajando kimonos, roupas de combate e até mesmo roupas comuns, todas elas com o símbolo do leque de fogo, brasão do clã Uchiha, desenhado em algum lugar nas peças que vestiam. As pessoas passavam ao seu lado normalmente. Alguns lhe olhavam estranhados, uns poucos lhe sorriam contidamente e outros passavam sem ao menos lhe dirigir um olhar, com sua característica altivez.

Naruto franziu o cenho. Ou ela havia caído em um genjutsu muito bom, ou teria que ir se consultar com Tsunade urgentemente, pois ela estava começando a se preocupar com o seu estado de sanidade mental. Tudo ali parecia real. O vento suave pelas ruas, os risos e conversas baixas ao redor. Tudo.

O menino apertou suavemente a sua mão, lhe chamando a atenção. Até isso parecia real.

- Vamos?

A loira apenas assentiu.

Eles começaram a caminhar pelas vielas. O menino parecia saber bem aonde ia e ela agradeceu por isso, ao contrário estaria perdida, com toda certeza.

- Aonde vamos? – Naruto perguntou ligeiramente curiosa.

- Minha casa fica aqui perto... – Ele respondeu, simplesmente , mas por alguma razão, começando acelerar o passo.

Naruto percebeu que o menino ia cada vez mais rápido e se pegou correndo para acompanhar. Instantes depois, devido a velocidade, o menino soltou sua mão, começando a correr e ela teve que realmente andar bem mais rápido para conseguir segui-lo, mas o menino era muito veloz. Porém, por mais rápido que fosse, ao perceber que a loira poderia perdê-lo de vista, o menino imediatamente parava apenas tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse segui-lo.

- Hei! Espera! – Ela pediu, agora correndo.

Mas o menino se limitou a olhar para trás, com um sorriso contido, antes de continuar correndo.

- Onde é que você está me levando? – Ela gritou irritada para o garoto, ainda correndo.

- Já lhe disse, Nee-chan... – Ele disse virando uma esquina, mas ela ainda podia ouvi-lo – Para a minha casa...

No momento que Naruto alcançou a esquina que o menino havia ido, uma brisa estranha, como a que sentira momentos antes a atingiu e ela sentiu o seu corpo todo vibrar com a forte eletricidade. Sem conseguir se conter, ela caiu de joelhos, se encolhendo.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" – Ela se perguntou enquanto se abraçava, por causa do choque.

Apesar de ser um choque muito forte, não havia dor, ela percebeu. Mas o vazio havia voltado. Ela não sentia nada, naquele momento. Nem frio, calor... Nem o seu próprio corpo. Nada... Parecia que tudo havia desaparecido. Vazio. Uma desconexão entre o mundo real e um sonho.

- Naruto! – Algumas vozes gritaram, alarmadas.

No momento que ouviu o seu nome, tudo pareceu se reconectar e trazê-la de volta a realidade.

Naruto abriu os olhos e levantou o rosto, se deparando com um grupo de pessoas bem a sua frente, parada na porta da casa de Sasuke, lhe encarando com olhos preocupados. Inicialmente ela não os reconheceu, se pondo em alerta quando um deles deu alguns passos a frente.

- Pare ai mesmo! – Alguém falou, mas não havia ordem em sua voz, apenas alerta, Naruto percebeu.

Os olhos azuis, atentos, se voltaram para esses que falara, pois ele havia alcançado o primeiro que se aproximara.

- Calma, Naruto... – Ele disse com a voz tranqüila, mas havia precaução no passo que ele deu adiante. – Somos nós... Apenas seus amigos, se lembra?

A cabeça da loira pendeu para o lado, em dúvida.

Mais um passo cauteloso.

- Sim, você sabe quem nós somos. – Ele abriu um sorriso tranqüilo, mas ela percebeu que era falso – Sou eu, Sai.

Ouvir o nome dele fez sua mente dar um estalo e reconectar as informações. Os estranhos atrás de Sai ganharam rostos em sua mente e ela pode relaxar. Só então ela percebeu o chakra vermelho em volta das suas mãos. Desde quando havia feito isso? Ela ficou olhando até que o chakra se dissipasse e deu um suspiro. Naruto sabia que precisava conversar sobre isso com Tsunade antes que acabasse ferindo alguém. Sai imediatamente se apressou para o lado dela, apoiando-a, no chão.

- Desculpa... – Foi a única coisa que ela foi capaz de verbalizar, sua respiração estava ofegante. A adrenalina correndo veloz em seu sangue.

Aquele que havia tentado se aproximar primeiro se ajoelhou a sua frente.

Shikamaru.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, em seguida suspirando no seu habitual tom de tédio – Cara, que saco... Você deu um susto na gente.

Naruto só conseguiu abrir um sorriso fraco ao Nara, antes de responder.

- Foi mal, Shikamaru... – Ela fez uma pausa, olhando ao redor. Sua visão captou um vislumbre de uma criança passando pela porta ao lado da casa de Sasuke. Ela ainda podia jurar que era o menino que seguira e que ele ria com zombaria ao desaparecer. Ela ainda mirava a porta ao voltar a falar – Acho que ativei alguma armadilha por aqui.

Silêncio.

A Uzumaki sentiu o ar ficar pesado e voltou seu olhar para os amigos que a encaravam com expressões curiosas.

- Armadilhas? – Neji se manifestou, ativando o Byakugan, sua voz em dúvida – Tem certeza?

- Sim... Só pode ser uma armadilha. – Apesar disso, a voz dela espelhou o tom do Hyuuga. – Aquilo não podia ser real de forma alguma... Só pode ser uma ilusão.

Sai mantinha o semblante sério, ao ajudar Naruto a se levantar. Neji desativou o Byakugan e negou com a cabeça. Não havia encontrado nada.

- O que aconteceu? – A voz de Sai parecia vazia, mas todos sentiam que havia algo errado.

Naruto não percebeu.

- Ora... – Ela começou dando de ombros – Depois de eu ter saído de casa, fui até a parte antiga do terreno, onde tem um templo em ruínas. Sasuke me encontrou algum tempo depois e nós... – Seu rosto ficou rubro ao lembrar o que havia acontecido. Sai não perdeu isso e sorriu maldoso. Naruto fechou a expressão e prosseguiu, ainda envergonhada. – Nós conversamos... Então o Kakashi-sensei apareceu mandou que Sasuke voltasse para cá antes de mim e conversou comigo em particular. Depois disso, eu estava voltando para cá quando senti um vento estranho, no caminho. O vento tinha eletricidade, pois eu tomei um choque, apesar de não ter doido. – Ela olhou a rua, deteriorada pelo tempo e prosseguiu – Por isso acho que ativei alguma armadilha, porque quando aquilo passou, essas ruas estavam restauradas e haviam pessoas andando aqui. Estava de noite e parecia que estava havendo algum tipo de festival ou comemoração, pois as pessoas usavam kimonos. – Ela voltou seu olhar para Sai. Ela o encarava seriamente ao continuar. – Eram Uchihas, tenho certeza... Elas tinham os mesmos traços hereditários que Sasuke. Cabelos negros, olhos negros e pele pálida. Sem contar que usavam o símbolo do leque de fogo dos Uchihas nas roupas.

- O que mais você viu? – Dessa vez fora Shikamaru que perguntou, pensativo e curioso.

- Havia um menino... – Ela respondeu confusa pela pergunta. – Ele parecia me conhecer e eu tenho quase certeza que já o vi antes... – Naruto mirou o nada, pensativa – Ele me disse que queria me mostrar algo. Que ia me levar até a sua casa. Ele me fez segui-lo por várias ruas e vielas do complexo até aqui. – Seu olhar voltou a Shikamaru – E eu podia jurar que o vi entrando naquela porta ali ainda agora. – ela apontou para o local. A casa ao lado da de Sasuke.

- Isso é estranho... – Neji ponderou – Não há indícios de nenhuma armadilha ativada e até onde vi não há nada em um raio de 900 metros.

- Mas não podemos negar que Naruto estava sob efeito de um genjutsu... – Sakura se manifestou pela primeira vez – Não tem como o que ela viu ser real.

- Não seria melhor nós avisarmos à Tsunade-sama? – Ino sugeriu, cautelosa – Alguém pode ter invadido essa área, já que ela é despovoada.

- Mas é difícil acreditar que alguém teria passado pelo Sasuke. – Chouji argumentou o pensamento que todos tiveram. Afinal Sasuke era uma pessoa cautelosa. Ninguém pisaria naquela região sem que ele soubesse.

- Sim, eu também acho difícil isso ter acontecido. – Tenten respondeu – Mas nós sabemos que nessa época... – ela lançou um olhar rápido para Naruto e continuou - ... Ele costuma ficar mais desatento e mais isolado. Eu não o culparia se algo tivesse passado pela vigilância que ele faz aqui.

- Eu não deixaria Sasuke ouvir isso... – Sakura disse, em alerta e Ino se encolheu, por ter sugerido a possibilidade.

- Bem... – Disse Hinata, que até aquele momento se mantivera quieta – Concordo com a Ino-san sobre avisar à Hokage-sama. Mesmo que esse possível invasor não tenha vindo até aqui, não acho prudente ignorar o que aconteceu.

- Hinata tem razão. – Kiba assentiu. – Seria melhor mesmo deixarmos Hokage-sama logo a parte disso...

- Hei, se vocês quiserem, eu vou até a Torre Hokage avisar... – Lee disse, se preparando para correr – Chego lá mais rápido que...

- Gente... Calma... – Naruto interrompeu a confusão que começara a se formar, obtendo a atenção de todos – Isso também pode ser apenas cansaço meu... Eu posso ter visto alguma coisa e interpretado errado. Ninguém precisa fazer alarde só pelo que aconteceu.

- Mas, Naruto... – Recomeçou Sai.

- Mas, nada Sai... – Ela sorriu – Se algo assim acontecer de novo, eu mesma vou até a baah-chan e converso com ela.

Todos assentiram, mas ficou obvio que nenhum deles gostou muito da idéia. Nesse momento, todos puderam ouvir passos e reconheceram o chakra do Uchiha cada vez mais perto, o que fez com que o grupo se virasse para olhar.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Disse Sasuke, se aproximando do grupo.

Nesse momento todos voltaram seu olhar para Naruto, esperando que ela falasse.

- Ahnn... Nada, Teme... – Ela riu nervosamente e o Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu só me perdi por essas ruas e estava contando para o pessoal.

- É, Sasuke-kun... – Sakura logo se postou ao lado da loira, dando um aperto nada gentil no ombro desta, que Naruto logo tratou de disfarçar. – Ela nos contou que se distraiu depois de conversar com o Kakashi-sensei e acabou vagando por algumas ruas e estava perdida.

Sasuke não acreditou em uma só palavra, mas se fez de crente por hora.

- E o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Ele se referia ao grupo atrás de Naruto, ao se aproximar.

- Fazer uma visita, oras... – Respondeu Sai com um sorriso malicioso. Ele notou que Sasuke estava sem camisa e logo passou a avaliar Naruto. Seu sorriso malicioso aumentou. – Desculpe se atrapalhamos algo.

Sasuke ainda não havia esquecido o que Sai havia feito.

- Eu ainda não me esqueci de mais cedo, idiota... – Ele rosnou, puxando Naruto para seu lado.

- Teme... – A voz de Naruto soou como uma advertência.

- Você disse que eu podia fazer o que eu quisesse... – Sasuke disse lembrando-a da autorização prévia e Naruto franziu o rosto

- Não na minha frente, esqueceu? – Ela deu um sorriso duro e cruzou os braços, numa pose vitoriosa.

- Ele não vai estar perto de você para sempre... – O Uchiha aproximou o seu rosto do rosto da loira, sua expressão divertida e desafiadora – E quando eu o pegar, ele vai me pagar por todas que me deve. Ter escondido que você estava viva. Ter mentido por todos esses anos. A "brincadeira" que fez mais cedo... São tantas, Naruto... Tantas, que eu conto, pelo menos, um osso quebrado para cada dívida. – Ele apontou um dedo para o rosto dela, em desafio – Você não será capaz de protegê-lo de mim... E isso é uma certeza.

A loira emudeceu. Seu rosto ficou lívido de assombro. Naruto sabia bem que Sasuke era capaz e faria o que estava dizendo. E o pior de todos, estava desafiando-a.

_"Esse jogo dá para dois."_ – Pensou ela abrindo um sorriso, mas sem contestar.

- Se você diz...

Sasuke não pode deixar de se senti extremamente incomodado com o olhar cúmplice que Naruto e Sai trocaram naquele momento, e pela forma que Sakura o olhava, ela sabia o motivo.

- Eles são ANBU's , Sasuke... Uma dupla da ANBU NE. – Sakura disse, condescendente.

- Isso que dizer... – O Uchiha disse entre dentes.

Naruto e Sai ergueram seus respectivos braços direitos e símbolos começaram a aparecer na pele de ambos. Selos. Os sorrisos deles surgiram automaticamente e o Uchiha podia sentir uma onda de maldade vindo deles.

- Isso são selos de conexão, Uchiha. – Neji explicou, parecendo contente. O que deixava Sasuke miserável, obviamente faria o dia de Neji muito melhor. – Onde um estiver, de certo o outro estará em questão de milésimos de segundos, quando esses selos são ativados.

Por isso Naruto havia lhe dado aquela permissão. Ele devia saber que ela nunca deixaria que ele ferisse um amigo assim tão fácil.

- E antes que você bole algo, os selos são ativados ao pensar no "par"... – Sai complementou.

Como se para provar, Sai rapidamente correu até o fim da rua e instantes depois, Naruto havia se transportado para o seu lado, deixando apenas uma nuvem de fumaça em seu lugar, ao lado de Sasuke. Fazendo o inverso, Naruto correu de volta para o grupo, largando Sai para trás, e no momento que parou ao lado de Sasuke, Sai surgiu ao lado de Sakura, como estava anteriormente.

Sasuke não gostou nada daquilo, mas por hora deixou que pensasse que haviam ganhado.

"O bom das cobras é que o seu bote nunca pode ser previsto..." – Ele pensou consigo mesmo, reprimindo um sorriso.

- Bem, já que fizeram sua visita... – Disse o Uchiha, entrando em casa – Caiam fora. – sentenciou ele batendo a porta atrás de si.

Um minuto de silêncio se passou antes que uma risada alta fosse ouvida, acompanhada de vários risos baixos.

- Esse teme continua a mais bela demonstração de gentileza... – Naruto continuava a rir alto, limpando uma lagrima que se formou, devido ao riso exagerado.

- Algumas coisas não mudam... – Sakura atestou, também rindo, ao olhar para porta onde Sasuke entrara.

- Antes que a gente esqueça... – Começou Shikamaru, que também sorria um pouco. – Além da visita, nós viemos convidar você e o senhor "cordialidade"... – Essa última parte o Nara disse mais alto para que Sasuke escutasse de dentro da casa – Para uma comemoração por você ter voltado para Konoha.

O rosto de Naruto ficou vermelho.

- Pessoal, que isso... Não precisa desse tipo de...

- Nós não perguntamos se precisa ou não, idiota... – Kiba disse rindo e Akamaru latiu em concordância – Vai ter e pronto. Aceite.

- Kiba-kun! – Hinata censurou.

- Kiba está certo, Hinata... – A voz profunda de Shino, que até então se mantivera calado, se fez presente – É necessário que Naruto nos deixe desfrutar de sua companhia, haja visto que passamos todos esses anos crendo que ele havia falecido. Necessitamos de uma comemoração para celebrar o seu retorno.

- Shino e suas frases complicadas... – Naruto riu, ao olhar para o rapaz praticamente escondido atrás de todo o grupo. A loira voltou seu olhar para o grupo e sorriu calorosamente – Bem, se é assim, então é obvio que eu vou.

...

- Aquele bando já foi embora? – Perguntou Sasuke. Ele havia acabado de sair do banho e se dirigiu até a sala com uma toalha pendurada em seus ombros e o cabelo ainda úmido.

Naruto estava sentada no sofá, a cabeça pendendo para trás e seus olhos fechados.

Desse mesmo jeito ela respondeu.

- Sim, já foram. Você ouviu o convite?

- Sim, eu escutei. – Ele se sentou ao lado de Naruto, que não se moveu.

- Você vai?

- Você vai? – Ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Claro que sim.

- Então eu vou também.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Sasuke, estranhando a atitude de Naruto, voltou a falar.

- O que houve?

- Nada...

- Você está muito calada... – Ele virou-se para a Uzumaki que abriu os olhos e o fitou – O que aconteceu?

Naruto se moveu, sentando da mesma forma que Sasuke, virada para ele. Seus olhos azuis estavam nublados de perguntas e Sasuke não sabia o porquê.

- Se eu contasse, você não acreditaria em mim. – Não havia dúvida naquela frase.

- Por que você me fala, antes de deduzir isso?

- Antes disso, me responda uma dúvida... – O olhar determinado que a loira deu não permitiu que o Uchiha contestasse.

- Está bem.

- O que há no portão ao lado da entrada? – Naruto perguntou, séria – Parece uma outra casa, mas percebi que é uma extensão dessa, não é? – Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça – O que tem ali?

- Ali estão guardadas as coisas dos meus pais e do meu irmão. Roupas, livros... Coisas pessoais que eu não consegui jogar fora.

O olhar de Naruto se fechou, em preocupação.

- Só mais uma pergunta. – Ela olhou para o chão. – Você sabe se alguém poderia ter armado algum genjutsu aqui ou você o fez?

- Naruto, eu não estou entendendo nada... – Ele estava com o rosto franzido em confusão. – Genjutsu? Como assim?

A Uzumaki respirou fundo antes de voltar a olhar para Sasuke.

- Sasuke... O que você diria se eu te dissesse que vi o Itachi? – Ela disse com uma voz baixa e temerosa.

* * *

**_EDIT_: **

**Ah, gente... **

**Só para avisar. Estou revisando oas capítulos anteriores, corrigindo erros de português e tals...**

**Se alguém encontrar algum que tenha me escapado e quiser comentar isso, fique a vontade.**

**E quem quiser ler de novo os capítulos corrigidos, também podem fazer.**

** Acho que ficará até melhor para entender.**

**=3**

**Bem, nos vemos no próximos capítulo**

**o/**


	13. Olhos rubros que flertam com a morte

**Olá.**

**Voltei com mais um capítulo.**

**Vou tentar manter uma certa regularidade nos capítulos, prometo.**

**Bem, fiquei muito feliz com os comentários que alguns de vocês deixaram.**

**Pensei que ninguém mais lembrava dessa fic, então, de fato, não cheguei a pensar que receberia algum comentário.**

**rsrsrs**

**Bom, chega de enrrolar.**

**Boa leitura a todos!.**

**=3**

* * *

**13 - Olhos rubros que flertam com a morte.**

* * *

Naruto havia juntado as peças, nos momentos que ficou sozinha pensando. Aquele menino era muito parecido com Sasuke, mas ele nunca tivera o cabelo cumprido. Além disso, Sasuke não tinha aquela maturidade ao falar, como aquele menino parecia ter. Naruto se lembrava de como Sasuke era naquela idade. Ele era arrogante como todo Uchiha parecia ser, mas ele era tão criança quanto Naruto era. Diferente daquele menino que parecia um adulto no corpo de um menino.

Sasuke, certa vez, lhe dissera que Itachi fora uma criança muito madura, ele fora forçado a amadurecer cedo. Era um adulto precoce, e devido a isso sofreu muito.

E quando, olhando o quarto do Uchiha, se deparou com uma fotografia do tempo que Sasuke era um bebê no colo do irmão, foi onde todas as suas dúvidas da identidade do menino se dissiparam. Aquele menino era mesmo o irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

- O q-que você d-disse? – Sasuke conseguiu pôr para fora depois de alguns minutos calado, com uma expressão assustada no rosto, encarando a loira.

- Foi o que você ouviu... – Ela levantou o olhar e o fitou. – Por mais louco que isso possa parecer... E por isso lhe perguntei se você sabe de alguém que tenha ativado armadilhas pelo complexo... Porque eu juro que vi o seu irmão, quando criança.

Sasuke fechou seu semblante, deixando-o vazio. Ele sabia que Naruto jamais falaria aquilo sem ter certeza do que viu. Era possível que alguém estivesse tentando lhe pregar uma peça de mau gosto, mas fora Naruto quem acabara caindo naquilo. E se ele descobrisse quem foi o responsável por isso, o faria desejar nunca ter sequer pensado no nome Uchiha.

- O que foi que você viu? – O moreno perguntou, sua voz fria e distante.

Naruto automaticamente recuou. Aquela expressão lhe trazia péssimas recordações.

- Está tudo bem... – Sasuke tratou de dizer, quando percebeu Naruto se afastar, com um olhar temeroso – Não estou bravo com você. Só me diga o que você viu.

E mesmo com receio da postura do outro, Naruto começou a narrar o que tinha visto. Sasuke assentia, uma hora ou outra, pensativo. Ele havia percebido que Naruto não havia visto nada de importante ou terrível. Só um menino pedindo que ela o seguisse. Mas algo havia lhe chamado a atenção.

-Era isso que você e os outros estavam conversando quando eu cheguei?

Naruto assentiu.

- E foi por isso que você perguntou o que havia na porta ao lado? – O Uchiha perguntou novamente.

- Sim. Porque foi ali que ele sumiu.

Ambos ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, olhando na direção da porta.

- Eu iria até lá agora com você, para investigar se há alguma coisa ali, mas já está tarde para revirarmos aquelas coisas. – Sasuke disse, pegando Naruto pela mão, suspirando e tentando relaxar. Ele sabia que Naruto não se aproximaria dele se ele se mantivesse tenso daquela forma. – Vamos deixar isso para amanhã.

Ele começou a fazer pequenos círculos nas costas da mão da loira, para acalmá-la, à espera de uma resposta. Depois de alguns minutos de cautela ao ver a postura tensa do Uchiha se dissolver, Naruto assentiu.

- Sim, é melhor. – Naruto sorriu minimamente.

Alguns segundo se passaram antes que Naruto se levantasse e seguisse até o corredor. Sasuke a olhou, levemente curioso. Ainda não se acostumara a Naruto dessa forma, tão calada. Era estranho.

- Vou tomar um banho. – Ela disse, já longe da visão do Uchiha.

- Nada de banheira. – Sasuke disse ríspido, deitando-se no sofá, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir a loira rir alto. – É sério, Dobe.

- Ta bom, Teme... – Ela respondeu ainda rindo, antes que o Uchiha a ouvisse bater a porta do quarto.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, sentindo-se estranhamente relaxado e com sono. Era estranho ainda sentir aquela paz.

Passara tantos anos sentindo-se sozinho, com ódio e por fim vazio, que aquela paz tamanha era um pouco assustadora. Sua vida, indiscutivelmente sempre foi assim. Perder a família tão cedo foi algo que o mudara drasticamente.

Sua infância...

Não havia muito dessa época que conseguia lembrar, infelizmente. Queria poder lembrar mais. O sorriso da mãe, o olhar avaliativo do pai, as vezes que conseguia fazer Itachi levá-lo para treinar...

Itachi.

A conversa com Naruto o fez relembrar do fim do irmão. Queria poder mudar o destino do mais velho. Poder passar mais tempo com ele. Itachi sempre lhe foi um exemplo de shinobi perfeito e de irmão mais admirável. Até mesmo nos anos que o odiava, culpando-o pela morte do clã, ainda havia horas que sentia falta dos dias que viviam juntos.

Sasuke sempre se sentiu acolhido quando estava com o irmão, ao contrário da tensão que sentia na presença do pai. Era estranho, mas bom.

Sem saber quando, em meio a esses pensamentos, Sasuke adormeceu rapidamente.

...

- Nada melhor que um banho bem gostoso... – Naruto falou para si mesma, sua voz alegre e um pouco manhosa, ao sair do banheiro, enrolada na toalha.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e escuros por causa de que ainda estavam molhados do banho. Ela olhou ao redor, procurando por sua bolsa com roupas, não a achando. Fazendo uma pequena careta, ela se dirigiu para sair do quarto, para procurar suas roupas limpas. Ela sabia que Sai, quando estivera com Sakura mais cedo na casa, havia lhe trazido suas roupas e um pouco de dinheiro que Tsunade lhe mandara para comprar roupas novas, por causa do pouco número de peças que possuía. E de fato não tinha muitas roupas, com exceção das roupas intimas. Ela passava mais tempo com o uniforme da ANBU do que qualquer outra roupa, até então não havia necessidade de ter um guarda-roupa.

- Teme, você viu minh... – Ela começou a falar, chegando à sala, mas se calou ao ver o Uchiha adormecido no sofá, com uma expressão serena.

A Uzumaki abriu um sorriso contente, esquecendo momentaneamente da sua busca. Apesar de ainda ser cedo, por volta das sete da noite, Sasuke deveria estar bastante cansado para apagar daquela forma. Ela voltou ao quarto rapidamente e quando voltou trazia consigo um lençol. Ela cobriu o corpo de Sasuke com a coberta, e numa atitude carinhosa, deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Sasuke se remexeu um pouco, mas não acordou. Ainda sorrindo, a loira achou seus pertences e voltou para o quarto de Sasuke para se trocar.

Depois de vestida, ela seguiu para a cozinha. Ainda havia sobrado comida do almoço, então ela tratou de esquentar e serviu um pouco para si, mas antes começar a comer a figura sonolenta de Sasuke se arrastando para perto lhe chamou a atenção e a fez esboçar um sorriso terno. Ela olhou para o relógio, ele havia dormido por cerca de uma hora apenas.

-O que foi? – Ele perguntou com uma expressão rabugenta, mas que na opinião da loira era a coisa mais meiga que já vira o Uchiha fazer.

Ela riu e negou com a cabeça e o moreno deu de ombros, sentando ao seu lado.

- Quer? – Naruto perguntou, indicando o prato.

Sasuke apenas assentiu. A loira então se levantou e rapidamente colocou uma porção para ele.

Após comerem, Sasuke reparou que Naruto estava com um semblante sério, enquanto manuseava algumas kunais. Ele também havia notado que ela estava vestida com equipamentos de treino. Uma calça de couto colado, com o porta-kunai preso na coxa direita, uma blusa de malha de aço por baixo de um colete de jounin. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança baixa e sua bandana, amarrada na testa

- Vou sair um pouco... – Ela anunciou, ainda atenta as armas – Ainda está cedo e eu quero treinar um pouco com o Sai.

Uma veia pulsou na testa do moreno, mas ele manteve a expressão neutra com certo custo.

- Tem algum problema se eu for junto? – ele perguntou, parecendo desinteressado, mas viu Naruto reprimir um sorriso.

- Claro que não, Sasuke... – Ela virou-se para fita-lo, lhe dando um olhar divertido. – Mas você está cansado... Deveria dormir um pouco...

- Não quero dormir.

Naruto ficou olhando para o Uchiha, que desviou o olhar, bufando.

- Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes dele, não é? – Ela foi direto ao assunto.

- Sei. – Ele respondeu, seu rosto fechado em aborrecimento, sem ainda olhá-la.

- Mas mesmo assim você ainda sente, não é?

Ele a olhou nesse momento e a loira pôde ver o fogo do ciúme queimar nos olhos negros.

- Claro. – Ele se levantou, andando até parar em frente a ela – Ele teve por cinco anos você por perto. – Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, apertando seus corpos um no outro - Cinco anos que eu não tive.

Ela não pareceu se abalar, mas sua voz ficou mais suave diante do olhar do moreno.

- Sasuke, eu não tive muitas escolhas na época. Eles só permitiram que a ANBU ficasse comigo. E nenhum de vocês, além do Sai era da organização. Implorei a Baa-chan que o deixasse comigo, já que era só o que eu podia ter. – Sasuke viu os olhos azuis escurecerem, com alguma lembrança, mas Naruto continuou – Eu fui egoísta, eu sei... O afastei da família dele por três anos. Mas eu não tinha mais ninguém...

- Três anos? – Sasuke perguntou estranhado. Ele pensara que Sai sabia que ela estava viva o tempo todo. Mas ela acabara de dizer que nos primeiros dois anos, Sai não sabia de nada.

- Sim, três anos. – A loira entendeu o raciocínio dele – Ele não sabia sobre mim nos dois primeiros anos. Eu passei esses dois anos em coma, nas repartições médicas da ANBU NE. Minha existência era um segredo absoluto. Apenas Baa-chan e os conselheiros sabiam de mim.

- E porque você ficou em coma por todo esse tempo?

Nesse momento, o casal ouviu uma batida na porta e Naruto suspirou.

- Mais tarde... - Ela se ergueu e deu um selinho nos lábios do Uchiha antes de se soltar dos braços do moreno e correr até a porta. Logo em seguida, ele conseguiu ouvir a voz de Sai

Sasuke suspirou. Pelo menos ela não estava se negando a falar, só estava protelando.

Quando chegou a frente à porta, se surpreendeu com a presença de Sakura.

- Vai treinar também?

- Vou assistir. E você?

- Também.

Naruto riu contida e, falando com Sai, brincou.

- Eles estão com medo de que?

- De que a gente, no calor do treino, acabe transando... - Sai respondeu, teatralmente, com uma mão sobre o rosto.

Os dois ignoraram os olhares de ódio de Sasuke e Sakura, se pondo a andar.

- Parecem duas crianças... – Sakura rosnou.

- Isso é irritante... – Sasuke respondeu no mesmo tom.

Mas ambos pararam para observar a cena a sua frente, segundo calmamente atrás.

Sai segurava Naruto pela mão, impedindo-a de correr, enquanto essa praticamente quicava de animação. Ele a olhava com uma falsa reprovação, disfarçando um dos raros sorrisos verdadeiros. Essa, então, se jogou em cima do moreno, abraçando-o e mexendo afavelmente em seu cabelo. Os dois riram relaxados antes de voltar para postura inicial, onde Sai a segurava pela mão e Naruto andava feliz ao lado dele.

As expressões de Sasuke e Sakura se suavizaram.

- Dois bobos... – Sakura riu baixo.

Sasuke não respondeu, mas sorria contidamente, seus olhos presos na figura loira.

- Eles parecem até irmãos... – Sakura comentou, mais para si que para o amigo, mas Sasuke concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Irmãos irritantes... – Ele respondeu, mas seu tom de voz ainda era tranqüilo.

...

Quando os quatro chegaram ao campo de treinamento, os que iam treinar se dirigiram ai centro do descampado. O ar ficou pesado e carregado de tensão. Sakura e Sasuke estranharam a forma com os dois de encaravam.

- Aquilo é... – A Haruno começou.

- Intenção de matar. – o Uchiha completou.

Nesse momento, Sai puxou sua espada curta de maneira exageradamente lenta, enquanto, em resposta, Naruto se agachou, como um animal caçando. Até mesmo o olhar que ela tinha no rosto se assemelhava com a de um animal selvagem.

Quando o primeiro ataque foi feito, dando início ao treino, os espectadores se assustaram com o nível do treinamento. Se não conhecessem o relacionamento extremamente amigável que eles possuíam, podiam jurar que os dois eram inimigos mortais. O treino, apesar de brutal, durou pouco.

No momento que Sai terminou de desenhar algumas feras, Naruto se lançou no espaço entre uma fera e outra, com uma habilidade fora do comum, atingindo Sai no estomago. Mas logo este se desfez em fumaça. Porém, a loira parecia estar esperando por isso, pois quando o moreno surgiu em suas costas com sua espada curta, pronto para desferir um golpe, ela girou e acertou a mão dele com um chute, fazendo-o lançar a espada longe, cravando-a no tronco de uma árvore e ainda no mesmo movimento, ela agarrou a mão acertada, puxando-o para o chão e acabou por sentar em suas costas com um par de kunais cruzadas em seu pescoço.

A expressão da Uzumaki, ao aproximar seu rosto do ouvido de Sai, era quase psicótica. Sakura chegou dar um passo a frente, mas Sasuke a deteve.

- Se me deixar ganhar, o jogo perde a graça, Sai. – A voz dela estava sensual e perigosa.

Sai riu de canto, ainda imobilizado.

- Pensei pegar leve com você no começo. – A expressão dele era semelhante à dela. – Ser bonzinho com você.

A kunai de Naruto deslizou para frente do rosto de Sai e ela pressionou suavemente a bochecha esquerda com a lâmina da arma, fazendo um corte suave. O sangue fez uma pequena trilha no rosto pálido, mas o sorriso de Sai apenas aumentou.

- Já entendi... Você não quer bondade.

- Exato. – Ela sorriu e se levantou.

...

Depois de mais de uma hora de treino Sai e Naruto resolveram voltar para casa, afinal ela sabia que o amigo ainda não tivera tempo de ficar com a família. Ela e Sasuke voltaram para o complexo Uchiha em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos.

Chegando a casa, a loira seguiu para tomar outro banho e o moreno o fez depois desta. Quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro, observou que o quarto estava escuro e Naruto estava sentada no sofá, olhando para a janela e ele não podia ver os olhos dela. Ela estava com uma expressão séria e demorou um pouco para dar conta da sua presença ao seu lado.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu? – A voz dela estava vazia, como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar.

- Sim... – Sua resposta saiu em um sussurro, mas a loira assentiu.

- Então está bem... – A Uzumaki fechou os olhos, suspirando.

Naruto ficou assim, respirando profundamente, mas o Uchiha esperou pacientemente. Porém, ele não esperava o que veio a seguir.

Depois de cerca de dois minutos parada, a loira abriu os olhos, que já não era mais o azul cristalino e sim um vermelho sangue. Além disso, o semblante tranqüilo deu lugar a uma fúria selvagem. Sasuke sentiu um forte tapa espalmando-se contra o seu peito e um gemido baixo de dor escapou por seus lábios quando seu corpo foi brutalmente de encontro ao chão, com Naruto sobre o seu peito, inclinando-se sobre o corpo do moreno, arreganhando os dentes ameaçadoramente próximo ao rosto dele.

Tudo isso havia acontecido em milésimos de segundo.

- Então, Uchiha... – Aquela voz estridente, misturada ao tom suave de Naruto só podia significar uma coisa. Kyuubi. – Você quer saber o que aconteceu com a minha criança?

Sasuke não conseguia proferir uma só palavra. Aquilo, de fato, não era algo que ele esperava ver. Kyuubi sorriu diabolicamente, afundando suavemente, porém também de forma dolorosa, sua mão nas costelas do moreno, fazendo-o reagir, franzindo o rosto.

- Quero...

A loira de olhos rubis, ainda sorrindo, se levantou, sentando-se melhor sobre a barriga do rapaz. De modo sensual, ela começou a tirar a blusa que vestia. Era uma blusa de Sasuke que, de tão grande, mais parecia um vestido. Aquela cena não era algo que Sasuke apreciava e pela expressão de Kyuubi, aquilo, apesar do teatro, não tinha cunho sexual.

No momento que a loira retirou a blusa, jogou-a sobre o rosto de Sasuke, que ao retirá-la da face, arfou. A loira usava um sutiã de renda branca e um short mínimo. A visão por si só já o faria perder o ar, mas não era isso que prendia o seu olhar. Seu arfar não fora de admiração e sim de terror.

Havia uma cicatriz enorme e horrível que cruzava todo o tronco da loira, como se algum animal enorme houvesse a mordido e tentado quebrá-la em duas partes. Kyuubi, divertida com a reação de Sasuke, passou a mão suavemente pelas marcas e, no local onde ela tocava, a carne começava a se deteriorar, o horrível ferimento se abrindo, como se tivesse acabado de ser feito. O cheiro de ferro inundou o ar e Sasuke se encolheu, porém sem conseguir desviar o olhar. A loira se levantou, se afastando de frente para o rapaz no chão, em direção a janela.

A luz da lua era a única iluminação do ambiente e a loira, possuída pela raposa, estava parada em frente à porta aberta que dava acesso à pequena varanda, remotamente lembrava a um espectro. Os olhos rubros e o sorriso maligno brilhavam no breu que se tornou o corpo de Naruto.

- Vou lhe mostrar o que aconteceu a Naruto, Uchiha. – A voz estranha penetrou os ouvidos de Sasuke e ele se arrependeu instantaneamente em ter pedido para saber aquilo. – Espero que você se divirta.

O corpo feminino sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça, dando lugar ao corpo masculino de Naruto, mas o Uchiha não conseguia ver muito bem, pois o corpo de Naruto não parecia nada mais do que um contorno negro sob a luz do luar.

Sasuke se levantou devagar, sem se aproximar do loiro, que permanecia imóvel. Um ponto de luz atrás de si chamou sua atenção. Ele enfim percebeu que não estava mais em seu quarto.

"Genjutsu..." – Ele pensou, voltando seu olhar para onde Naruto estava anteriormente, mas não o encontrando.

Sasuke ficou tentado a quebrar o genjutsu, mas preferiu ver onde aquilo daria. Olhando ao redor, percebeu que estava em uma floresta. A floresta no entorno de Konoha. Estava tudo muito tranqüilo e silencioso ali, até que o moreno ouviu um movimento e um par de vozes sussurradas.

- Você acha mesmo que eu deixaria aquele moleque fugir de mim tão facilmente? – Uma voz masculina, cheia de escárnio soou. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Sasuke ao reconhecer aquela voz.

Madara.

Sasuke correu em direção à voz, deparando-se com uma clareira.

O campo de batalha.

Vários corpos estavam jogados no chão.

Mortos, feridos.

Aliados, inimigos.

Ele focou-se no homem de preto parado de pé no centro do campo, com pose altiva.

Mas onde estava o outro que ouvira?

- Deixe-o em paz! – Agora outra voz masculina, mais jovem, gritou.

Naruto

Só naquele momento Sasuke conseguiu, com pavor, identificar a outra voz. Naruto estava do outro lado do espaço campal, sobre uma pilha de rochas, seu corpo coberto de ferimentos e sangue.

- Os Uchihas são uma raça fadada à destruição. – Madara riu – E Sasuke vai morrer... Por ser o último deles... Por ser o mais tolo.

- Você não vai tocar nele!

Uma luz azulada tomou o ambiente, cegando-o por alguns segundos. Quando sua visão se normalizou, Naruto estava no chão, onde antes estava o mascarado, que parecia ter sido arremessado longe, pois esse se colocava de pé, alguns metros à frente.

- Nenhum de nós pode ganhar essa luta, Naruto-kun... – Ele atestou com a voz sofrida – Mas o meu prêmio de consolação, eu levarei.

- Você não vai tocar nele!

- Eu não preciso tocar nele, para matá-lo, pivete... – o homem riu e o loiro o olhou confuso.

O mais velho mostrou a palma da mão e Naruto viu alguns selos se desenharem na pele da mão do outro.

- Vê isso? Eu implantei isso nos olhos dele, quando fiz a cirurgia para lhe dar os olhos de Itachi. Era um modo de me prevenir que ele não me trairia, e já que ele o fez, não preciso mais deixar que ele viva.

Naruto se esforçava para ficar de pé, mas parecia que suas forças o haviam abandonado.

- Não! – O loiro rosnou – Deixe Sasuke em paz!

Madara parou, olhando a determinação de Naruto, ponderando algo.

Sasuke não gostou daquilo.

- Até onde você iria por ele? – Madara perguntou simplesmente.

- Eu morreria por ele. – Naruto disse, sem pensar.

Um silêncio mortal pairou pelo descampado e Sasuke quase podia ver a frase se formar na mente no outro Uchiha.

- Então faremos um trato... – Madara concluiu com um sorriso na voz.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Eu me senti muito motivada ao escrever esse capítulo, e também um pouquinho malvada, tenho que confessar.**

**Vou torturar o pobre espírito do nosso querido Uchiha, e se der, dar mais uma aparecidinha do Ita-chan no próximo capíttulo.**

**(Sim, sou fã do Itachi XD)**

**Nós vemos no próximo cap.**

**Um grande beijo a todos.**

**=3**


	14. Memória 1ª Parte

**Olá! **

**Primeiramente... Desculpa a demora... **

**Meu pc conspirou contra mim, dando problema e deletando o capítulo que já estava quase pronto, então tive que refaze-lo do zero e a inspiração me trollou em alguns momentos. **

**E particularmente gostei mais desse do que o que perdi. **

**Acho que fui meio malvada com o Sasu-chan, nesse capítulo. **

**Ele ainda vai sofrer mais um bocadinho, mas ele vai ser recompensado com cenas _calientes_ mais pra frente.**

**kkkkkkkk**

**Como já devem ter percebido, ele será mais um capítulo dividido em, creio eu, três parte. **

**A princípio serão |Memória (_Dor_), (_Ilusão_) e (_Fim_)|**

**[Não que esse último seja o fim da fic, mas será o fim dessa parte de lembranças]**

**Bem, realmente espero que gostem do capítulo. **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

**=3**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Memória - Parte 1**

**(_DOR_)**

* * *

Chuva.

"_Você está falando sério?"_

Muita chuva.

"_Eu aceito."_

O céu havia tornado-se negro e uma chuva torrencial lavava o cambo onde a pouco, duas forças desumanas travavam uma batalha. Agora não havia nada mais do que um silêncio perturbador e uma chuva fria e solitária.

O moreno estava ajoelhado, no centro do descampado. Seus olhos vazios. Sasuke repassava mentalmente aquelas duas frases que o deixaram sem chão. Ele agora encarava o corpo inconsciente a sua frente, com uma expressão desolada.

Aquela cena era tão... _Familiar._

Mas de onde isso lhe era repetido?

_"Ah..."_

Logo sua mente se voltou para a batalha no Vale do Fim.

Porém sua divagação foi imediatamente perdida com uma presença ao seu lado.

- Espero que esteja se divertindo com o show, pivete Uchiha. – O rapaz levantou o rosto, para onde a voz havia se manifestado – Ainda há muito para ver.

Kyuubi.

Sasuke não se surpreendeu com a presença da raposa ali, afinal aquele era um jutsu dela, mas não esperava que ele fosse aparecem com a aparência feminina de Naruto.

Ele voltou a olhar para o rosto de Naruto, sua expressão vazia.

- Não há mais nada para ver. – Ele contestou, com a voz quebradiça de dor.

- Oh, claro que há... – Ela sorriu, com satisfação – Esse dia foi um ano antes de Naruto deixar Konoha.

A surpresa tomou o corpo do moreno, que não se impediu de encará-la com a expressão distorcida em confusão e susto.

- Um ano? – Ele não conseguiu impedir a pergunta, sua voz indicava claramente que ele fora pego de surpresa por aquela informação.

O sorriso da loira aumentou prazerosamente.

- Esse é apenas o começo... – Ela deu as costas para Sasuke e começou a andar – O começo do pesadelo.

Sasuke não conseguiu se impedir de tremer.

- Vamos, Uchiha. – Ela o chamou, ainda andando – Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

- Mas... – Sasuke lançou um olhar para o corpo de Naruto, caído sua frente.

- Isso é apenas uma memória, idiota... – Ela rosnou, impaciente - Vamos.

Ainda relutante, o moreno se levantou e apressou o passo para alcançar a raposa, porém sua mente ainda revivia a cena anterior, entre Naruto e Madara.

...

Sasuke ainda ouvia tudo, sem se mover.

- Vamos fazer um acordo. – Disse o Uchiha mais velho.

A expressão no rosto do Uzumaki não deixava dúvidas que ele não havia entendido nada.

Madara riu e continuou.

- Vou deixar seu precioso Sasuke em paz... – Ele começou – Mas você vai ter que me dar algo em troca.

Naruto franziu o rosto, confuso.

- Você quer que eu morra?

- Em outras circunstâncias, sim... – Madara respondeu, se aproximando do loiro – Mas percebi que você me é mais útil vivo.

- E o que você quer de mim, então? – Naruto ainda parecia confuso.

- Vou libertar seu querido amigo do compromisso que tem comigo...

- Você está falando sério? – Naruto perguntou duvidoso.

- Sim, mas com uma condição. – Naruto esperou, temeroso – Você terá que vir comigo. Vai tomar o lugar dele.

O loiro nada disse, apenas abaixou a cabeça, parecendo refletir a proposta.

O Uchiha mais velho prosseguiu.

-Você vai ser para mim o que Sasuke foi para Orochimaru. Uma arma... Uma cobaia. – Sasuke tremeu simultaneamente a Naruto. – O que foi? – A voz do Uchiha mascarado se encheu de escárnio – Não acha que a vida de Sasuke vale esse "pequeno" sacrifício?

"_Não vale!"_ – Sasuke respondeu mentalmente, em completo desespero.

Naruto parou sua respiração, soltando o ar lentamente.

- Sim, vale... – O loiro respondeu, por fim. – Eu aceito.

Madara riu.

- Não vou lhe dar muitas informações do que farei com você agora... – Ele se ajoelhou com dificuldade, a frente de Naruto, que ainda estava no chão – Pois aquelas pessoas em Konoha podem rastrear a minha presença em sua memória. Então vou mexer um pouquinho com a sua mente. Alterar sua memória, para que pense que eu morri.

Os desenhos que estavam na mão do Uchiha mascarados, se concentraram na ponta do dedo indicador dele, transformando-se e um único ponto, praticamente invisível. Madara encostou seu dedo sobre a testa do Uzumaki e logo toda aquela seqüência de selos marcou o rosto do loiro, lhe arrancando um alto e doloroso grito enquanto desaparecia.

- O... qu-que... fo... foi...q-que...? – Naruto balbuciou, já perdendo a consciência.

- Apenas cumpri minha parte no acordo. – O mascarado respondeu, se levantando novamente – O selo que havia em Sasuke agora é seu. Ele está livre, mas agora é você não pode fugir de mim... Nos veremos em breve.

Imediatamente a cabeça de Naruto bateu no solo, desmaiado e Madara deus as costas, sumindo pela floresta.

Sasuke, imediatamente, correu até o loiro.

...

O moreno seguiu a mulher pelo que não pareceu mais de dez minutos, dentro da floresta, mas estava tão distraído que não percebeu que em algum trecho ela se fora, deixando-o sozinho. Quando se deu conta, a floresta também havia sumido, dando lugar à entrada do Hospital de Konoha.

Ele já fazia uma idéia de onde ir, então não perdeu tempo divagando sobre as direções. Sasuke seguiu até o terceiro andar, onde ficavam os quartos dos feridos com maior gravidade. O moreno se lembrou que dividira um quarto com Naruto, quando estivera internado ali.

Ele caminhou apressado pelos corredores, até que parou a frente da ala de emergência, mas estava tudo tão escuro que ele não conseguia enxergar, sem se aproximar.

- Como ele está? – Sasuke ouviu uma voz familiar – O Sasuke-kun...

_Sakura._

A preocupação e a emoção contidas na voz da garota estranhamente lhe deu uma sensação desagradável naquele momento. Sasuke então se lembrou que Sakura ainda o amava, quando regressou a Konoha. Apenas com o passar dos meses ele percebeu esse sentimento dela desaparecer. Mas naquele período, ele se lembrou, as constantes e irritantes visitas da Haruno e as declarações de carinho eram extremamente irritantes.

- Quem se importa em como o seu querido "Sasuke-kun" está? – Uma voz masculina, cheia de nojo, respondeu quase como um rosnado, interrompendo-a.

O rapaz já havia se aproximado o suficiente para identificar o que acontecia ali e imediatamente reconheceu também essa segunda voz.

Era _Sai_.

Sasuke também se lembrava que Sai foi uma presença constante no período que ficara internado, mas não como Sakura havia sido. Ele ficava mais ao lado da cama de Naruto, o Uchiha recordou, zelando por ele, verificando se Naruto estava comendo e se medicando direito. Mas dificilmente se dirigia a Sasuke.

Era como se o moreno não estivesse no local, e isso o irritava na época. A forma protetora como o ANBU zelava por Naruto, como uma mãe extremamente protetora e neurótica. Naruto não se incomodava com o jeito dele e tinha sido alvo das gozações de Sasuke, mas o Uzumaki não parecia se importar. Na verdade, a cada demonstração de super-proteção de Sai, Naruto parecia feliz. E isso Sasuke odiava.

Obviamente, na época, Sasuke não sabia o que era, ciúmes de Naruto, mas detestava profundamente Sai e o cuidado que ele tinha com o loiro.

Mas nunca o vira se alterar desse jeito. Ele se lembrava que a postura do outro era sempre reservada e calma, com uma ponta de cinismo e um sorriso falso, mas aquilo era totalmente diferente. Sasuke quase podia ver o brilho de ódio nos olhos negros. E a postura selvagem dele, como se ele quisesse matar alguém, fazia com que Sakura se encolhesse.

- Eu quero saber como Naruto está. – Sai continuou, lívido de fúria, em seu tom de acusação. – Por culpa dessa sua obsessão pelo Uchiha, nós tivemos que largar Naruto lutando sozinho, para trazer Sasuke até aqui.

- Mas, Sai... – Era estranho ver Sakura tão oprimida. – O Sasuke-kun poderia...

- Não se atreva a vê-lo como prioridade enquanto Naruto está morrendo lá dentro, Sakura! – Ele agora realmente gritou. – Se Naruto morrer, não vou perdoá-la e nem aquele traidor miserável que está dormindo lá dentro.

A garota tremeu.

- Vá ficar na cabeceira da cama daquele infeliz. Naruto cumpriu a maldita promessa que fez a você, então vá aproveitar o seu prêmio. - Sai ordenou virando as costas para ela e seguindo em direção a porta da sala de cirurgia, detendo-se ali, como se quisesse entrar. – Mais vou deixar uma coisa bem clara para você. – A voz do rapaz adquiriu um tom sinistro - Se Naruto não sair dessa, farei uma "visitinha agradável" ao seu amado "Sasuke-kun"...

Tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura encararam as costas de Sai simultaneamente, sentindo o real significado daquelas palavras.

_Se Naruto morresse, Sasuke também não viveria por mais muito tempo._

A mulher levantou-se de súbito e correu para o lado contrário a onde o ANBU estava, entrando em uma das portas, próxima de onde o Uchiha observava a cena.

- Já acabou? – Uma terceira voz, parecendo cansada, se manifestou.

Só naquele momento Sasuke reparou na presença de Kakashi no local.

- Sei que está preocupado, Sai, mas... – Kakashi não continuou sua fala, quando seus olhos cruzaram com o do rapaz a quem se dirigia.

- Naruto pode morrer. – Sai atestou, seu olhar frio gritava perigo. – Não me peça para ser calmo quando eu vejo o meu irmão morrer lá dentro por alguém que tentou fazer isso inúmeras vezes, sensei.

- Eu entendo, Sai. – Kakashi se levantou, caminhando até ele – Eu realmente entendo o que você está sentindo.

O jounin colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Sai, que suspirou e voltou a encarar a porta. Pelo reflexo do vidro, Sasuke pode ver a expressão de Sai se distorcer em dor.

Kakashi continuou, sua voz deixando transparecer sua preocupação.

- Sei que você considera Naruto como um irmão. - O Haitake suspirou, encarando a porta da sala de cirurgia, ainda falando, porém agora em um tom esperançoso – Mas também conheço o Naruto. Naruto é forte. – Sai o encarou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. Kakashi sorriu – Ele vai sair dessa, você vai ver.

O local caiu em um silêncio incomodo. Sasuke estava tentado a atravessar aquela ponto em frente a Sai, mas um murmúrio baixo de conversa atraiu sua atenção. O som vinha da porta por onde Sakura havia entrado.

Atraído pela curiosidade, Sasuke seguiu em direção ao local, mas se deteve em frente a porta.

- Sasuke-kun... – A voz de Sakura soava doce, apesar de abafada pela porta fechada – Está tudo bem... Você vai ficar bem... Você voltou para casa... – Ele ouviu um soluço – Voltou para mim. – Ele podia ouvir agora a voz dela ficar embargada pelo choro - Vamos ficar bem. Eu e você vamos ficar juntos agora e vamos ser felizes. Você vai ver. Tudo vai dar certo.

Sasuke se controlou para não sentir nojo naquele momento. Ele estava começando a se sentir como Sai, momentos antes.

O seu "eu" naquele quarto estava perfeitamente bem. Cansado, ferido, mas não corria risco de vida. Ao contrário do que parecia ser com Naruto. E mesmo assim Sakura velava sua cama, como se fosse ele, e não o Uzumaki, que estivesse à beira da morte.

O Uchiha precisava se afastar dali antes que a repulsa o tomasse por completo. Ele deu as costas à porta bem a tempo de ouvir o som alto e seco do desligar da lâmpada da sala de cirurgia.

Kakashi e Sai, que haviam se afastado da porta, voltaram imediatamente para frente da mesma, com ansiedade.

Tsunade foi a primeira a sair, seguida de alguns outros médicos e enfermeiras que o Uchiha sequer se deu trabalho de registrar os rostos ou a sua quantidade.

A Hokage médica se sentou cansadamente em um dos bancos que ficavam no corredor, Sai e Kakashi se plantaram a sua frente e a ansiedade dos dois era quase palpável. De fato aquilo devia ser muito grave, o Uchiha deduziu. Ver Kakashi daquela forma era além do incomum, era raríssimo. Na verdade, Sasuke nunca o vira assim desde que o conheceu.

O olhar de Tsunade não parecia focalizar nada naquele momento, apesar de estar voltada para os dois a sua frente, mas ela começou a falar.

- Essa foi uma das cirurgias mais difíceis que já fiz em minha vida. – A mulher fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça tombar para trás. – Não imaginava que ele estivesse tão ferido assim...

- Mas, o Naruto... Ele não... – A voz de Sai saia quase inaudível, como se ele estivesse asfixiando.

- Não, Sai. – Ela respondeu ainda de olhos fechados – Ele não morreu. Foi por muitíssimo pouco, mas nós conseguimos salvá-lo.

Sasuke viu o corpo do outro se curvar para frente e suas mãos apoiarem-se nos joelhos, como se tivesse perdido as forças de repente, e ele dar um suspiro alto, aliviado. A postura de Kakashi também pareceu relaxar com a notícia.

Tsunade continuou.

- Ele tinha todos os ossos do corpo quebrados. E quando digo todos, são todos mesmos. – Ela ainda mantinha a cabeça tombada para trás, mas seus olhos se abriram passando a encarar o teto, seu rosto em uma expressão estranhamente assustado enquanto citava o que encontrou no corpo de Naruto na cirurgia. – Com exceção de seu coração, todos os outros órgãos de seu corpo apresentavam alguma espécie de dano. Havia um poderoso veneno em seu sangue. Uma enorme hemorragia interna. Seu sistema circulatório de chakra estava totalmente danificado. Ele estava em condições piores as de qualquer cadáver que eu já encontrei.

Os dois a sua frente a encaravam, tão chocados quanto ela parecia estar enquanto falava.

- Até mesmo eu não sei como ele conseguiu sobreviver até chegar aqui para cuidarmos dele. – A Hokage continuou, ainda muito séria – Obviamente havia chakra da Kyuubi revestindo todas as áreas danificadas, mas nem mesmo isso deveria ter impedido a morte dele. – Tsunade levantou a cabeça, para encarar os dois a sua frente – Eu nunca tinha visto isso na minha vida. – Nesse momento, a loira se permitiu dar um sorriso – É quase como se apenas a força vontade dele tivesse permitido que ele continuasse vivo. Esse moleque consegue me surpreender mesmo quando eu acho que nada mais conseguiria me assustar.

Nesse momento, o som metálico de uma maca se movendo pelo corredor despertou a atenção dos presentes. Um dos enfermeiros que ainda havia permanecido na sala de cirurgia empurrava lentamente a maca onde Naruto estava desacordado. Sai prontamente se virou para ele, sua expressão preocupada e ansiosa.

- Tsunade-sama, eu posso...? – Ele começou, sua voz tensa.

Tsunade sorriu docemente para o ANBU.

- Sim, você pode acompanhar o Naruto. – Ela disse, se levantando – Vou notificar as enfermeiras que você ficará com ele, como parente.

Sai não esperou que ela continuasse a falar e seguiu o enfermeiro que levava o Uzumaki.

- E por falar nisso... – Tsunade recomeçou, olhando ao redor, parada ao lado de Kakashi – Onde está Sakura?

O Haitake suspirou profundamente, antes de responder.

- Onde mais ela estaria, Hokage-sama? – Ele maneou a cabeça em direção a porta do quarto de Sasuke.

Tsunade fechou seu semblante.

- Sakura não aprende mesmo... – Disse ela, em desagrado.

Sasuke também não havia gostado do que viu Sakura fazer, mas sabia que não adiantava muito reclamar. Era apenas um espectador ali, vendo cenas de um passado que não poderia ser alterado.

Ele mesmo se sentara em um dos bancos, refletindo um pouco o que vira.

Apesar de nunca admitir isso em voz alta, agora compreendia um pouco do laço entre Naruto e Sai. Ele realmente se preocupava com Naruto, a ponto de ser o único da equipe que se prontificara a ficar com ele. Obviamente Sasuke sabia que, na época, ele não teria feito isso, por mais que quisesse. E Sakura estava ocupada de mais sendo intrometida e inconveniente, se sustentando com sua fatia falsa de felicidade. Sai foi o único que ficou com ele.

Sasuke não gostava disso, e agora que tinha Naruto consigo, era fácil ver que o ciúme o corria. Queria ter sido ele a ficar velando o sono do loiro, ao invés daquele protótipo barato de pintor. Mas saber que ao menos houve alguém zelando pelo Uzumaki, já deixava seu coração tranqüilo.

Não que isso o tenha feito detestar menos o outro, mas...

Outra coisa que sua mente se fixara fora no que Tsunade havia contado sobre os ferimentos de Naruto. Ficou claro para o Uchiha que a ligação do loiro com a fera dentro de si havia se tornado praticamente simbiótica. Não havia outra explicação para ela sustentar a vida de Naruto dessa maneira.

Kyuubi havia se apossado da consciência e do corpo de Naruto bem diante dos seus olhos. Nunca vira isso acontecer. Antes, tudo o que a raposa fizera fora controlar os movimentos dele pelo seu chakra e fazer com que Naruto perdesse sua consciência, deixando que seus instintos bestiais tomassem conta. Mas nunca vira a raposa assumir totalmente o corpo de Naruto, como se fosse o seu próprio corpo.

Outro ponto onde ele refletiu sobre isso foi o de quanto fora a sua responsabilidade no estado de Naruto. Eles haviam lutado, antes do regresso do Uchiha. E aquela luta, de fato, fora uma das piores e mais violentas que já tivera na vida. Mesmo ele, que havia recebido menos golpes que Naruto, levou semanas para se recuperar.

_"Quais daqueles ferimentos que Tsunade falara teria sido eu que causei em nossa luta e que poderia ter resultado na morte de Naruto?"_, era a pergunta que ele se fazia naquele momento. Apesar de não admitir isso também, ele se sentia grato por Kyuubi o proteger.

Não fora nada fácil para ele conviver consigo mesmo, depois da morte do Uzumaki, ou do que acreditava ter sido a sua morte. Durante anos, Sasuke fora torturado pelas lembranças do que fizera nos anos que se afastou de Konoha, em relação ao loiro. Lançou-se em treinamentos e trabalho como um louco, tentando afastar de si aquelas memórias, mas foi inútil. Naruto fora uma presença tão marcante e constante que até mesmo ao trocar golpes com alguém o fazia se recordar do outro.

Quando por fim aceitou aquela situação, se aquietou e deixou que as memórias sofridas e dolorosas se transformassem em uma espécie de falso reencontro. Com o passar dos anos, o Uchiha dizia a si mesmo que se lembrar e sentir dor era algo bom, pois assim tinha certeza que não o esqueceria.

Internamente agradeceu pelo fato que Naruto não havia realmente morrido e também que não obteve aquela informação passada por Tsunade, na época que achou que o tinha perdido. Louco de dor como estava, certamente teria feito uma idiotice extrema, como se matar.

Sasuke resolveu abandonar suas reflexões. Lembrar do período que achou que Naruto estava morto havia despertado uma dor torturante em seu peito, e tudo o que queria era ver o rosto masculino ou feminino de Naruto. Ele não se importava qual veria, mas queria vê-lo e já.

O Uchiha se levantou e seguiu pelo corredor, onde a pouco Sai seguira a maca de Naruto. Rapidamente encontrou a porta de um quarto diferente ao que Sakura havia entrado, mas mesmo assim eram próximas. O ANBU estava na porta, recebendo instruções do enfermeiro que estivera cuidando do Uzumaki.

Sem perder tempo ouvindo aquela conversa, Sasuke entrou apressado no quarto, seus olhos buscando a presença de Naruto. E ele o encontrou um segundo depois. Não que aquilo fosse lhe deixar feliz, ver o outro coberto de ataduras, gazes manchadas de sangue, suturas e ligado a aparelhos que lhe monitoravam a vida, o fazia sentir quase como se tudo aquilo estivesse acontecido ao seu corpo. Ele podia sentir um eco fraco de dor a cada novo ferimento que seus olhos captavam no corpo do outro.

Sasuke se aproximou com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de acordar o outro, esquecendo-se que aquilo era apenas uma visão. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, observando-o dormir. Ainda acompanhou Sai voltar para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta e a janela e se sentando na cadeira que havia do outro lado da cama, inclinando-se para perto do ouvido do outro, começando a falar.

- Hei, bocó. – Ele começou, com um riso baixo, sua voz relaxada, mas Sasuke notou a tensão que ele lutava para esconder. – Você pode tratando de se recuperar. Sasuke está no quarto do lado e está bem. Sei que você se preocupa com ele, por isso já te digo que ele está bem. Sakura está lá cuidando dele enquanto eu fico aqui com você.

Sasuke já sabia que Sai não gostava dele. A antipatia era mútua e todos já sabiam disso. Não era legal juntar os dois morenos na mesma sala por mais de cinco minutos.

Mas entendeu perfeitamente o que ele estava fazendo. O moreno continuava a murmurar coisas que sabia que o loiro gostaria de ouvir. Coisas como o fato que se ele se recuperasse, Sai o levaria para jantar no Ichiraku, que Sakura havia comprado um estoque de maças para ele e o Uchiha, Que ele dera muito trabalho à Tsunade e que ela o faria limpar os rios de Konoha todos em um dia... Coisas comuns, normais e perfeitamente bobas, coisas que faziam parte do cotidiano de Naruto.

Sai parou de falar e se endireitou na cadeira, olhando em dúvida para frente. Pela expressão dele, ele parecia refletir sobre algo.

- Eu li em um livro que conversar com uma pessoa doente e desacordava a ajudaria a melhorar, ou pelo menos a acordar. – O olhar do outro se franziu, duvidoso – Quanto tempo será que leva para funcionar? – Ele perguntava a si mesmo. – Espero que não demore muito...

O ANBU tirou um livro preto do bolso e se acomodou melhor na cadeira, começando a ler, mas Sasuke reparou que ele, discretamente, interrompia sua leitura a cada dez minutos e seus olhos varriam os equipamentos médicos, procurando por alguma anormalidade, e depois se voltava para o rapaz adormecido, observando a normalidade do seu movimento respiratório, antes de voltar a ler.

- Ele é bem cuidadoso, não é?

Sasuke não precisou olhar para trás para saber quem era.

- Sim, é o que parece.

Kyuubi, ainda no corpo feminino de Naruto, estava encostada na parede, atrás do Uchiha. Ele reparou que a voz da raposa, diferente de antes, agora estava séria, desprovida do sarcasmo e do divertimento do seu último encontro. Sasuke a olhou pelo canto dos olhos, notando que sua expressão também era séria, mas nada falou.

- Foi difícil manter o moleque vivo... – Ela voltou a comentar, mas para si do que para o Uchiha, e quando continuou havia raiva em sua voz, e Sasuke sabia que parte disso era dirigida a ele – Vocês o feriram tanto que quase não consegui salva-lo.

Sem saber bem o porquê, o moreno sentiu que deveria se desculpar, não sabia se com Kyuubi ou com o loiro enfermo a sua frente.

Talvez devesse se desculpar consigo mesmo.

- Sinto muito... – A voz do Uchiha soara estranha, quase como se duvidasse que estivesse de fato dizendo aquilo.

A mulher o olhou longamente, sem responder.

- Vamos... – Kyuubi disse, se virando para a porta e passando por ela.

...

Ao seguir a loira, Sasuke já sabia que iria para outra das memórias de Naruto, mas aquilo...

- O que foi, moleque? – Kyuubi perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

Oh, ela estava se divertindo. Claro que estaria...

- O-o que raios estamos fazendo aqui? – O Uchiha perguntou, procurando se recompor, mas não tendo muito sucesso.

Apesar de falar com a raposa, seus olhos estavam presos na cena a sua frente. Sasuke não conseguia desviar. Era impressão sua, ou estava começando a ficar _calor_ ali?

Pela visão periférica, o moreno viu a loira se mover e logo sentiu o corpo feminino que era de Naruto se prensar em suas costas, abraçando-o.

- Lembra-se disso, Sasuke-kun? – Ele a ouviu sussurrar em seu ouvido com uma voz sedutora, imitando o tom de Naruto.

O cérebro de Sasuke sabia que não era a sua _Dobe_, mas seu corpo parecei ignorar isso e se arrepiou, o calor aumentado.

- Oh, você se lembra... – A loira riu satisfeita, fazendo o moreno em seus braços trincar os dentes

- Ora, sua...

- Hmmm... – Um gemido familiar soou pelo local, interrompendo imediatamente seu protesto, o fazendo tremer e voltar sua atenção para frente.

Aquele era o mesmo quarto em que Sasuke e Naruto passaram semanas internados, depois de sua batalha final. Ambos já estavam recuperados, mas a Godaime insistia para que eles permanecessem ali, sobre sua vigilância.

Os dias eram sempre iguais. Sakura e Sai ficavam com eles desde o primeiro até o último minuto que era permitido no horário de visitas, mas as noites eram apenas os dois. Na maior parte do tempo, os dois discutiam até que o cansaço vencesse seus corpos e eles acabassem dormindo. Mas em alguns dias...

Aquela noite que o moreno revivia graças à raposa era de fato uma lembrança que ele não esperava reviver. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia.

Era uma noite comum, e ambos haviam começado como qualquer outra noite. _Brigando_. Eles tinham discutido sobre Sasuke ser sempre popular com as mulheres, mas que o mesmo não dava a mínima para isso, ferindo os sentimentos de várias delas, inclusive de Sakura. Ele havia respondido que não ligava para nenhuma delas e Naruto rebateu que aquilo era impossível, que ele deveria gostar de alguém para fazer aquilo com as garotas.

Naruto o havia pressionado em busca de respostas que ele, na época, não sabia dar. O loiro havia ido até sua cama, quando ele se calou fingindo dormir, e se jogou sobre o moreno, para que ele parasse de ignorá-lo. Sasuke, furioso, se virou para recomeçar a discussão com o loiro, mas as palavras haviam morrido em sua garganta. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros de distância do loiro, que o observava atentamente.O segundos se passavam e nenhum dos dois se moveu um centímetro sequer. Sasuke ainda se lembrava bem do rosto de Naruto corando com isso, o que fez com que ele não se controlasse e beijasse o Uzumaki.

Daquele beijo em diante, as coisas foram ficando mais quentes.

Sasuke via a si mesmo pressionando o corpo de Naruto sobre a cama enquanto uma de suas mãos estava por debaixo da blusa do loiro brincando com a sensibilidade da pele morena. Em seu rosto, Sasuke via estampado o desejo que ele mesmo sentia naquele momento.

Era inevitável, ele sempre seria atraído por Naruto como um imã, não importando se ele era um homem ou uma mulher.

- Ora, Naruto... – Sasuke ouviu sua própria voz dizer, repleta de luxúria, enquanto se inclinava em direção ao pescoço do outro, arranhando com os dentes aquela pele exposta, lambendo-a em seguida – Você queria que eu lhe dissesse o meu interesse... Então vou mostrar pra você.

E então novamente os lábios do Uchiha se chocaram violentamente contras os do Uzumaki. O moreno parado na porta quase conseguiu sentir o arrepio que passou pelo corpo de sua versão mais nova.

Oh, ele se lembrava das sensações. Do desejo de querer arrancar as roupas do outro e tomá-lo pra si de todas as formas possíveis. De marcá-lo, para que todos vissem que ele era seu. De fazer com que Naruto jurasse não dar atenção a mais ninguém, a não ser a ele.

Ele se lembrava do ciúme que o corroia a cada toque, sorriso ou até mesmo olhar que Sai ganhava de Naruto, naqueles dias estúpidos que passaram internado com o loiro. Na época achava que era apenas por não gostar da amizade _"linda e perfeita"_ que eles tinham, mas agora sabia que era apenas seu instinto de posse corroendo-o com o ciúme de outro cuidar do que era, e sempre seria, seu.

Fora seu ciúme o motivo de ter começado aquela conversa, perguntando ao loiro o porquê Sai, e não Sakura, o pajeava com cuidados. E foi o seu ciúme que os levou para onde estavam agora. Sasuke viu a versão mais nova de Naruto gemer mais arrastado, quando o moreno em cima de si mordeu seu lábio inferior, e isso quase fez com que ele gemesse também.

- Gosta do que vê? – Perguntou a loira, ainda abraçando-lhe por trás.

Ele então viu sua versão mais jovem sorrir com luxúria, ainda inclinado sobre o corpo do outro, e Sasuke mordeu o lábio lutando contra suas próprias memórias daquele dia. Ele viu o moreno descer uma de suas mãos para dentro da calça de Naruto, que teve que morder sua própria mão para evitar gritar com a sensação daquele gesto.

- Foi bom fazer isso com ele, não é? – A loira voltou a perguntar.

Sasuke novamente não lhe respondeu, sentindo seu rosto corar, mas Kyuubi não se deu por satisfeita. Ele deveria saber que ela iria obter sua resposta de qualquer forma, mas não imaginou que ela fosse colocar uma das mãos por dentro de sua blusa, arranhando suavemente seu peito, enquanto a outra se arrastava descaradamente para dentro de sua bermuda, acariciando seu pênis por cima de sua roupa de baixo, que já estava semi-rijo pelo que via a sua frente, de forma lasciva.

-Acho que isso aqui responde minha pergunta... – Ela riu divertida.

Porém, antes que ele tivesse tempo de abrir a boca para enxotá-la, Kyuubi habilmente colocou a mão por dentro da peça intima de Sasuke, agarrando seu membro com força. O corpo do moreno se inclinou para frente, tomado pela sensação arrebatadora daquele aperto, e ele gemeu alto.

Em um canto remoto da sua mente ele registrava que a loira fazia exatamente o que sua versão mais nova fazia com o loiro e ele gemia exatamente com o mesmo descontrole que a versão mais nova de Naruto.

A loira movia sua mão tão rápido que Sasuke se sentia a ponto de gozar a qualquer momento, mas ela então se deteve.

Ele virou seu rosto para a outra, com frustração e raiva evidentes, mas antes sua voz ecoou pelo quarto, mas não fora proferida por ele e sim pelo seu outro "eu".

- É disto que eu gosto, Dobe... – Sasuke podia ouvir a mentira mesclada de orgulho e altivez na voz do outro Sasuke – De brincar com você...

Kyuubi já havia lhe soltado e dado um passo para trás, enquanto Sasuke observava a si mesmo sair da própria cama e ir para a de Naruto, fingindo não ver a dor imensa nos olhos azuis, fingindo não ver as pesadas lágrimas que por seu rosto corriam e fingindo não ouvir os soluços mínimos que o outro deixava vez ou outra escapar.

Sasuke sabia que sua versão do passado dormiria perfeitamente normal, se não fosse por uma pontada latente e deveras incômoda que o assaltaria a noite toda, enquanto ouviria Naruto chorar até cair no sono.

Sasuke também sabia que, quando o loiro adormecesse, sua versão do passado iria se espreitar até a cama onde Naruto dormia e o abraçaria, implorando entre sussurros e mais sussurros por seu perdão por aquilo que fizera, choraria silenciosamente e dormiria abraçado ao outro.

Ele também sabia que acordaria mais cedo que o loiro e que por mais que o calor que sentia ao tê-lo em seus braços era tudo o que mais queria sentir, se forçaria a voltar para a outra cama e fingir que não se importava, antes que o outro o descobrisse.

- _Ainda consegue dizer que sente muito, Uchiha?_

A voz fria de Kyuubi soou como uma espada cravando-se em seu peito e Sasuke não conseguia desviar-se a imagem que seu eu do passado não podia ver naquele momento, pois havia deitado de costas, fingindo dormir.

Naruto havia se sentado na cama, suas mãos estavam pressionadas com força contra o próprio peito silenciosamente, enquanto seus lábios formavam palavras sem som.

**_"E eu amo você, Sasuke, ao ponto de me entregar para morrer no seu lugar."_**

* * *

**Bom, é isso por hora...**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**E um obrigado muito especial a todos vocês que leram e deixaram reviews.**

**Amei ler cada uma delas.**

**De fato não esperei receber tantas... rsrsrs**

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo.**

**o/**

******Um grande beijo a todos.**

******=3**


End file.
